I Did Get One Thing Right
by detectivecaz
Summary: A mixed collection of Bond/Olivia one-shots and short stories. These will be in no particular order and will mostly be ideas that the muse gives me from time to time.
1. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

Summary: Bond is informed that he will be working under a new boss, but who M has picked leaves him questioning his judgement on the matter. (This story will be AU and takes place before Goldeneye).

* * *

Bond strode through the hallways of MI6 wondering why M had called him in for an urgent meeting. He had only just returned from a three-month mission in Dubai trying to track down a group of bomb makers planning a terrorist attack on the Dubai prime minister. Luckily he managed to put an end to them before they could carry out their plan.

M had given him two weeks leave for a job well done. So he wondered why he had decided to call him into headquarters on today of all days. All he wanted was to go to a bar, pick up a few women, maybe even take a vacation that didn't involve hunting down terrorists.

He stepped into the hallway that leads to M's office seeing Moneypenny, typing away on the computer.

"Still busy as ever I see Moneypenny?"

"Well, one of us has to do your paperwork, James."

She never took her eyes off the monitor, but he saw her lip twitch trying her hardest not to smile.

"You're a marvel, Moneypenny. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be doing your own paperwork that's for certain."

"If you have finished chatting up Moneypenny 007, perhaps we could get this meeting started?"

The gruff male voice through the intercom caused Bond to smirk; the old man always seemed to know when he was here.

"Well, you heard him, James."

Giving Moneypenny one, last glance, he continued his way to M's office. Knocking once on the door, he entered, noting his boss wasn't alone.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, take a seat 007."

He approached the vacant chair that was left in front of M's desk, eyeing the woman who was sitting in the other who appeared to be in her late fifties.

Even sitting, Bond could tell she was small in stature. Her three-piece cream skirt suit was fitted and immaculate, accompanied by a scarf around her neck. Although her hair, had traces of white through it, he could still see some blond in her pixie style cut. He did notice she had curves in the right places, her blouse, modestly showing some cleavage. Her blue eyes found his, her expression neutral, but could see her eye twitch slightly in annoyance.

"If you have finished analysing me 007, perhaps we can start?" Her tone was icy, apparently unimpressed by the way he was acting.

"Forgive me, I was just admiring your beauty."

"Save your charm for other women 007, I don't have time for your antics today or any other time in the foreseeable future."

Bond looked at his boss wondering what she meant by her statement.

"That's why I called you here 007. No doubt you will be aware that my time as Head of six is coming to a close. And I can't say I'm disappointed, I'm looking forward to my retirement. "

"You're retiring?"

"Still hard of hearing I see 007. Some things never change."

"When?"

"Three weeks time. The paperwork is already being processed as we speak."

"Who's taking your place? It had better not be one of those bean counters! They don't know how to run a Secret Intelligence Service! They just prefer their numbers over instinct!" He informed M irritated.

He saw the sombre look on his boss' face and inwardly groaned. "Great, next you will be telling me, it's a woman. Who is it?"

He missed the murderous look the woman gave him, too busy staring at his boss as if he was joking.

"007, I would like you to meet Olivia Mansfield. My replacement and your future boss."

He turned to the woman next to him sceptical.

"And what does she know about running MI6?"

"That's enough 007!" M told him standing up having heard enough.

"It's fine Sir Miles," she told him diplomatically.

"I can see we are going to have problems 007 before I even take over. Your misogynistic attitude speaks volumes. You think just because I'm a woman that I can't handle the strain of this job or the backlash that comes with it! But I will tell you right now 007! I have no problem with sending an agent out to die, but I won't do it on a whim! Despite what you currently think of me. If you think you can intimidate me then, you are sorely mistaken!"

Bond noticed M was trying not to smirk as he received his dressing down from the smaller woman.

"If we are to work together, you will follow my orders without question, or you can kiss that licence to kill of yours goodbye. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am," he told her through clenched teeth.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

She turned to Sir Miles and rose from her chair.

"If that's everything Sir Miles, I have a dinner engagement with my husband and I would rather not explain to him why I was late."

"I think that's everything Olivia, I'll call should I have any more information."

"Very well. Good day, Sir Miles. 007. "

"Ma'am." He rose from his chair slightly, as she walked past him and out of M's office.

Sitting back down, he watched as M filled two glasses with scotch, handing one over to him, which he took gratefully.

"Look 007, I know you aren't too pleased with the turn of events, but myself and the minister would not have chosen her if we didn't think she was capable."

He picked up the file on his desk and handed it to him. "Everything you need to know about her is in there. Read it, before you decide to pass judgement."

He opened the file and skimmed through her details, impressed at what he was seeing. Studied law at Oxford, before being recruited by six, twenty-one years ago when they had placed her as station head in Hong Kong. He raised an eyebrow when he read she had managed to negotiate the release of six British agents from Chinese custody, but there was no information on how she had managed it.

"Are you sure about this?" James looked up from the file sceptical.

"She is more than capable of handling this department 007, and she is what this agency needs. Don't underestimate her, because it will not work in your favour."

He looked at her photo, noticing she was a great deal younger at the time it was taken. Her hair was the same style, and she still had a certain beauty about her that seemed to have grown over the years from what he saw of her mere minutes ago. Closing the file, he decided he would read the rest of it later. Finishing off his drink, he placed the empty glass on the table and stood up the file still in his hand.

"I'll give her a chance M, but I can't promise anything. And I certainly will not go easy on her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less 007. Enjoy the rest of your break and I'll see you before I leave."

'Sir."

M watched him go and shook his head. He had thought he had taught 007 better than that. For a man who had been doing this job for a good few years, he still had a lot to learn about how first impressions would work in his favour. He prayed Bond didn't antagonise her too much or he would be waving his Double-0 status goodbye as well, as looking for a new job. He had meant what he said; times were changing. He just hoped 007 realised that.


	2. Resignation

**Resignation**

Summary: Olivia receives James' resignation email and isn't too pleased with the turn of events. (Casino Royale AU that takes place after M receives James' resignation via email).

I may expand this into a full fic later in the year once I complete some of my ongoing fics.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Olivia re-read the email James had sent her for the fifth time hardly believing he had turned in his resignation. He had left MI6, left her. She should have known it was too good to last. Give him a younger woman and he was like a moth to a flame. She was upset and hurt, he promised he wouldn't hurt her, yet he did exactly that. She cursed herself for letting him get close to her heart. He had all but ripped it from her chest and trampled on it.

Slamming the laptop screen down, she called Ross and told him to have the car ready. It came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn't care less, she was in no mood for pleasantries. Replacing the phone, she rose from her chair and grabbed her bag and coat before marching from her office. What hurt more than anything was he didn't even have the decency to phone and tell her himself, heck he hadn't even told her he was in a relationship with someone he had known for less than a month. The fact of the matter was, she should have seen it coming a mile off, but she doubted it would have lessened the blow.

Making her way out of the building, she gave Ross a slight nod as be held the car door open for her. The slam of the car door closing behind her mirrored what her own heart was feeling at the moment. She felt suffocated despite the open space that was in front of her. Their relationship didn't get off to a great start, they were always at each other throats, be it work related or personal. Over the months, they had adapted and became close. He was always tender and loving. She thought they were in their relationship for the long haul, but now she realised it was a foolish sentiment on her part. He hadn't changed despite the way he acted when they were together at his or her apartment. She felt betrayed and in a weird way she had been.

She was lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised the car had stopped outside her apartment until she felt the slight breeze pass through her due to the car door being reopened.

"Are you feeling all right Ma'am?"

She turned her attention to the voice and noticed the worry on Ross' face.

"I'm fine Ross, just thinking about a few things that I need to deal with." She partly lied making her way from the car.

Ross gave her a sceptical look. He had been her driver for six years and knew her comings and goings even if she thought he didn't. The relationship she had with Bond he could tell it went above that of boss and agent, he would bet his life that it was Bond that had done something to make her feel the way she was now. No doubt they would hear about it soon enough.

With her bag in hand, she made her way from the car muttering goodnight to Ross and made her way to the entrance of her apartment. Ross watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face and gave a sigh 'What have you gone and done now Bond? '

Pressing the button on the elevator, she tapped her foot impatiently while she waited. When the doors finally opened, she stepped in and pressed the button to take her to the penthouse. She lets out a sigh of relief, only for it to be short lived, when she remembered that some of James' things were still there. She closed her eyes in frustration. The bastard wasn't even here, and he was still taunting her.

Stepping into her apartment once the lift doors had opened, she turned to her left and flicked on the light switch. The room was cast in a soft glow with no sign of James. The thought caused another pang of hurt to cut through her. Dropping her bag and coat on the chair, she made her way over to the drink cabinet and poured herself a double bourbon drinking most of it in one swallow.

The silence was broken by the sound of her house phone ringing. She gave it a look of hatred already having an idea of who it was. If he thought she was going to obey to his every whim, he could think again. Ignoring it, she turned and started to make her way to her bedroom, refusing to call it theirs. He had lost that privilege when he made the decision to leave her. She would let the voicemail take care of any excuses he had. She was in no mood to deal with him tonight or any days forthcoming for the foreseeable future.

_"Olivia. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please hear me out."_

She stopped in her tracks at hearing the desperation in his voice.

_"I don't have long before Vesper comes back. I need you guy a background check on her. There's something not right about this whole scenario."_

She gave a scoff as if to say you think. Nothing ever went right when James was involved.

_"No doubt you received my resignation. I'm not doing this to hurt you, Olivia, that's the last thing I want. My resignation is a cover; I need to get close to Vesper to see what she knows. My instincts are telling me there is something bigger here than Le Chiffre."_

Olivia turned narrowing her eyes at the answering machine wondering where he was going with this.

_"Until I find out what that is, I'm going to have to play this charade a while longer. Send me whatever information you can find. The quicker, the better. I hope you can forgive me."_

Thinking he had said all he had to say she was on the verge of making her way to her bedroom to be once again frozen on the spot when his next words filled the room.

_"You probably don't want to hear this, but you have to know. I love you, Olivia. I always have. Even if things can't go back to the way they were, I will never stop loving you."_

The faint sound of a door opening told her that Vesper had returned.

_"I have to go."_

Olivia closed her eyes when his voice was replaced by a beep signalling the end of the conversation.

She doubted things could ever go back to the way they were. A few I love you's wouldn't change that, no matter how much she wanted them too. Be that as it may, she still had her job to do. His instincts had never been wrong. Then again it could be just another excuse realising the mistake he made.

She placed her glass on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. Reaching out her hand, she ran her hand over the silver silk duvet as she recalled every memory and moment she and James had shared.

She didn't know what would happen if she found anything discrediting Vesper. Would he stay with her or come back to the service?

He always had to complicate matters, leaving her to pick up the pieces in the process. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. She would do what he had asked, but whether she could trust him was a different matter. He must have some feelings for Miss Lynd. Otherwise, he would have brought her straight in for questioning instead of using this charade. Hopefully, she would find more information tomorrow, but until then, she wanted to forget all about James Bond.


	3. Rumour Has It

**Rumour Has It...**

Summary: It has been three months since Olivia took over the position of M. Within those three months, there has been speculation among the staff that perhaps, she got her promotion by other means and it wasn't due to her credentials... (Brief AU that takes place during Goldeneye).

* * *

Olivia was no stranger to rumours, having had her fair share of them over the years. The constant whispering behind her back caused her to roll her eyes. She knew what they were saying about her; some were harsh in their comments while others she could have them dismissed for sexual harassment. As if she needed to sleep with those arse covering prigs to get to where she was now. She had expected that particular comment before she had officially taken over from Sir Miles three months ago. If these agents showed as much interest in their jobs as much as they liked gossiping about her, maybe their paperwork would get finished on time.

She continued to walk to her office ignoring the stares as she passed agents and personnel. It took all her willpower not to turn around and say something. The sooner she reached the confines of her office, the better.

Olivia was just about to walk into the corridor that would take her to her office when she stopped in her tracks at hearing an unknown female voice. Leaning against the wall, she listened in to what she was saying.

"I was told she sleeps with agents and officials to get what she wants."

"Highly unlikely Claire."

Hearing the disbelief in Moneypenny's voice, caused Olivia to smile.

"How else do you explain the reason she got this job?"

"Perhaps due to her credentials. I've seen her file and let me tell you; it would put most men who work here to shame."

Claire gave a scoff, "Credentials? Did those include lying on her back…"

"She's your boss, show her some respect!" Moneypenny hissed at the other woman.

"My, my it seems she already has you under her thumb, Eve. What did she promise you… a promotion?"

"No! I just prefer using my common sense rather than ill-informed gossip! I thought you of all people would be ecstatic that the head of SIS is female. You complained about this place being male dominated often enough!"

"I have no problem with that; I do have a problem with how she went about it!" Claire told her frustrated.

"What proof do you have? Comments made by bigoted agents whose egos have been damaged because they have been reprimanded?"

Olivia waited for Claire's reply to Moneypenny's remark.

"You may want to tell that to your friends Tanner and Bond; I'm sure if anyone knows about her it would be her own Chief of Staff."

"What?"

"Oh, so they obviously didn't tell you. I'm surprised, especially with the way Bond flirts with you, she probably got jealous that his attention wasn't focused on her. But, It seems our boss has a way of charming younger men into her bed."

"Are you insinuating she has slept with Bond?"

"I even heard it from the horses mouth…"

"Really, and what exactly did you hear from the horses mouth?" Olivia asked as she came out of her hiding place having heard enough and stared down at the younger woman.

"Nothing Ma'am." Claire quickly deflected.

"Don't stop on my account, you seemed to be relatively happy to inform Moneypenny of my adventures of sleeping with personnel. So, do enlighten me what it was you exactly heard?"

"It was just something Bond said, Ma'am. You know how he is…"

"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?" Olivia feigned innocence trying to keep her temper in check. She knew all too well what 007 could be like with that over inflated ego of his.

"He told us how you bribed him into spending the night with you and if he didn't… you threatened to have his license revoked."

"I see, and what about Tanner? You mentioned him as well."

Claire looked towards Eve hoping she would help her out, but she just looked as pissed as M.

"He has been complaining about how you don't know how to handle operations here and that you rely on your numbers rather than instinct. He refers to you as the Evil Queen of Numbers."

"Does he now? It seems I'll have to have a few words with Mr Tanner and 007."

Olivia turned to Eve, "Tell Tanner and 007 I want to see them in my office immediately."

"Of course Ma'am."

"Claire was it? My office. Now!"

Eve gave Claire a smug look as she followed after M.

Once in her office, Olivia hung up her bag and coat and walked towards her desk.

"Close the door!" She ordered the younger woman.

Claire did as ordered not wanting to provoke her anymore. She turned around to see M standing behind her desk, her piercing blue eyes boring into hers caused her to feel uneasy.

"Ma'am…"

"You've had your say; now it's my turn!"

Claire suddenly found the floor fascinating, dreading what the older woman had to say.

"Firstly I want to make it quite clear that if you have a problem with me or the way I run this agency, you tell me directly! Not to Moneypenny or any of your other colleagues!"

"Ma'am."

"Second, if I wanted to watch and listen to people talking bullshit, I would tune into CNN!"

"I'm just telling it as it is…"

"And what claims do you have to go on? A double-0 agent, that charms and sleeps with more women than he can bloody count? Not to mention a Chief of Staff whom I have clashed with on certain matters on more than one occasion?"

"There are others…"

"Others? You mean your male colleagues who have to take orders from a woman! Yes, because that is real solid evidence to go on! Do you think this is the first time I've had to work in a situation like this?"

Claire shook her head feeling more foolish with each passing second.

"I'll tell you this first hand. I have never slept with the Minister or anyone in the committee to get where I am! And I have certainly not slept with 007! I have a husband, and I'm not some stupid woman who would throw away twenty years of marriage for some career! You can pass that information to your colleagues! Whether you choose to, believe it or not, it is completely up to you, but I will not have you or any other employees in this building spreading rumours! If you want to continue, do it in your own time, preferably outside this building! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Consider this a warning. If I as so much hear your voice discussing me behind my back, or if I even hear your name mentioned in any of this gossip. You will be out of this building before you know what has happened!

"Ma'am."

"Now we understand each other, you are free to go."

"Thank you Ma'am." Claire murmured and left her office.

Olivia had just sat behind her desk when Moneypenny walked in.

"Bond and Tanner are on their way up Ma'am."

"Thank you, Moneypenny."

Olivia watched as the younger woman debated with herself.

"Was there something else?"

"It was something Claire said. I can't believe Tanner would do something like this. James I can understand, but Tanner…"

"I see your point Moneypenny, but these may again just be rumours. Tanner and I have had disagreements on more than one occasion about my methods. I would hardly be surprised if he does have a nickname for me."

"And James?"

"Moneypenny, 007 can try and charm me all he likes, but to be honest, his efforts are wasted. If I'm brutally honest, I find it rather amusing."

"I think his ego may take a hit if you told him that."

"Good, maybe it would deflate it a little." Olivia tried to contain her smile.

"If only Ma'am." Moneypenny sighed resigned that chances of that ever happening were non-existent.

She was about to leave when Olivia's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You seem to be the only person here who disregards the rumours. Why?"

"To be honest Ma'am, Why would you need to sleep with anyone when you can just scare them into giving you what you want?"

"There is that." Olivia's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I'll send Bond and Tanner in Ma'am when they arrive."

"Thank you, Moneypenny."

The younger woman gave her a smile sensing there was a deeper meaning behind her words. She had just made it back to her desk when the two men in question stopped in front of her causing her smile to disappear.

"Go on through." She told the two of them with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Tanner looked at Bond, who just shrugged his shoulders just as confused at her hostility.

"Has something happened?" Tanner cautiously asked her.

"I'm sure you and Bond already know the answer to that."

Hearing his surname from Moneypenny caused his confusion to grow. She had never called him Bond; it was always James.

"Moneypenny…" Bond started only to be cut off.

"She's waiting for you."

The two men walked into M's office wondering what had happened.

"Good, you're both here. Take a seat."

The coolness in her voice made them cautious as they each took a seat in one of the two chairs that were in front of her desk.

"From your faces, I can assume you don't know why you have been called here?"

"No Ma'am." Tanner took his seat with Bond, following suit.

"I've just had an enlightening conversation with one of your colleagues."

"And what's that got to do with us?" Bond raised an eyebrow.

"It has quite a lot to do with you. No doubt you have heard the rumours about me that have been circulating this building?"

"The ones that detail how you've slept with agents and government officials to get this job? Yes, we are aware of them M." Bond told her in a bored tone.

"Then you must also be aware that this colleague has it under good pretenses that you and Mr Tanner have also been spreading rumours."

"What?" Tanner's voice held disbelief.

"What sort of rumours?" Bond looked at Tanner not liking where this was going.

"One rumour claimed that you, Tanner have been complaining about the way I handle operations and that I rely on numbers rather than instinct. The Evil Queen of Numbers, now that is a new one for the books."

Tanner looked away from her embarrassed. "About that Ma'am…"

"So that one is true?" Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, just that it can be frustrating sometimes when you rely on numbers rather than facts or instinct."

"And the name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It just slipped out. I apologise Ma'am."

"Tanner, if you have a problem with any of my methods, you speak with me and only me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tanner agreed.

"As for that nickname… while I don't appreciate being called the Evil Queen of Numbers, there is truth in the statement so I will let it slide. Just don't let me catch you saying it in this building again Tanner. I mean it!"

Her face was blank, but Tanner thought he noticed amusement in her eyes before it disappeared.

"Of course, Ma'am."

"What was the second rumour?" Bond demanded.

"This one detailed how I bribed you into spending the night with me and if you didn't... I threatened to have your license revoked."

"What?" Bond hissed.

"I take it you never said this?"

"I think I would bloody remember if I had!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"No offense M, but if I spent the night with you, chances are it would have been me that charmed you into spending the night with me. Not the other way around."

"If your charm worked on me that is."

"There is that too. My charm always seems to fail when you're concerned…"

"So, it is safe to assume that this one was a blatant lie?"

"Yes. And even if it wasn't, do you think I would tell people you threatened me? I would be a laughing stock."

"Yes, it would damage that ego of yours wouldn't it?"

Bond gave her a charming smile, "Damn right it would."

"I thought as much."

"So, what is going to happen?" Tanner asked her slightly fearful for the answer.

"Well, considering one rumour was a blatant lie, and the other was due to frustration on your part. The answer is nothing. I just wanted to prove if the claims were true or not."

"I see." Tanner told her relieved.

"Although you may want to tell the truth to Moneypenny, otherwise you may still feel her wrath in the coming days." Olivia looked between the both of them.

"We did wonder why she looked as if she wanted to kill us." Tanner mumbled.

"Well, now you know."

Tanner gave a sigh, "If that's everything Ma'am I would rather get it over with."

"Very well, just don't give me any other nicknames."

"Ma'am."

Bond watched amused as Tanner left the office to make peace with Moneypenny.

"Don't you have work to do Bond?"

"I'll leave in a moment; there is just one more thing I want to ask."

"Which is?"

"Who was it that told you?"

"You know I can't disclose that information, Bond."

"Worth a try," he muttered and rose from his seat.

Olivia leaned forward and looked at one of the files on her desk.

"I take it there is something else you want to say?"

"Just that, if you ever want me to spend the night, you don't need to threaten me."

Olivia looked up at him watching as he gave her a wink and left her office no doubt with that insufferable smirk on his face.

She knew if she ever did ask him he no doubt accept the invitation and that thought itself was a little worrying. She made a mental note to keep an eye on Bond's behaviour. She wouldn't worry about it too much, after all, the thought of him showing any interest in her was laughable.

Putting those thoughts to the side, she made a start on the pile of paperwork that seemed to have collected on her desk in the past few days.

/*\\*/*\

Bond walked to his office after clearing up the rumour mess with Moneypenny. The first few days he had heard the rumours about M, he had found them amusing, now they were just getting annoying. Some of them were ridiculous than the next.

Entering his office, he sat behind his desk as he thought over the latest rumour. He wouldn't mind spending the night with her if he was given the chance. He let his mind wander only imagining what she must be like in bed. James hoped her husband realised just how lucky he was to be married to someone like M.

While he had never thought about marriage or a committed relationship, the thought of being with her seemed appealing. He knew nothing would come of it. One, she was married and two, she would never be involved with one of her agents. Especially if it would validate those rumours that seemed to be floating around.

James recalled those three months before their first meeting in Sir Miles office. He remembered looking through her file finding the photo of her younger self. Even then she was beautiful, but even more so now. Opening the top drawer of his desk he pulled out the photo he had copied from her file. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he didn't regret it either.

The sound of his office phone ringing caused him to come out of his thoughts as he quickly answered the call.

"Bond."

'007, I need you in my office.'

"Twice in one day M, no wonder people are talking."

'This is serious, James.'

He paused at hearing his Christian name. She had never called him, James.

"What's happened?"

'We've just got vital information on the whereabouts of Colonel Arkady Ourumov. I'm sending you and 006 to investigate. Be in my office in five minutes for a debrief.'

"I'll be right there Ma'am."

He replaced the phone back on the receiver and stood up with the photo still in hand. Placing the picture in his trouser pocket, he left his office and made his way back to M.


	4. The Gift

**The Gift**

Summary: James presents M with a gift that could ultimately change the nature of their relationship. (Takes place four months after Quantum of Solace.)

* * *

James paced the suite of his and M's hotel room waiting for her to emerge from her bedroom. They were in Vienna for a state dinner that had taken place the night before on behalf of the Austrian Chancellor. He had insisted that she take him with her as her bodyguard, which resulted in her protests before she finally agreed.

They were only supposed to be in Vienna for the event then head back to London the next day. That was the plan until the Chancellor insisted that she stay for one more night to attend the opening of Turandot. M, not wanting to turn down his invitation agreed and James was secretly glad that she did.

She could do with a few days off to get away from the office and the committee. He couldn't recall the last time that she had taken an actual holiday. Perhaps tonight would do her the world of good.

"You are going to wear a hole in the carpet, James."

He stopped and turned to look over at her, feeling his words die in his throat. Christ, she looked radiant. The black gown was simple but elegant as the black floor length dress pooled to the ground and clung to her body like a second skin. The front of the dress, plunged into a deep low cut V, revealing more than what he was used to seeing. He always thought she had a gorgeous figure, under all those power suits that she liked to wear. Now seeing her in such a dress, his thoughts were indeed right.

"What do you think? Is it too much?" She smoothed down the front of the dress, waiting for his opinion.

"You look beautiful, M," He told her sincerely.

She looked over at him highly doubtful she was, "I'll take your word for it. I feel ridiculous, I can't remember the last time I wore a dress like this."

"It suits you."

M tried to hide her smile at the sincerity in his voice. He really was a charmer.

"But, I think it would go better with something else."

She gave him a look of curiosity as he made his way into his own bedroom, only to return a few seconds later carrying a black rectangular box.

"I bought this for you before we left, London." He held out the box for her to take.

She looked from the box to James, wondering why on earth he was giving her something. He was her agent, nothing more, yet here he was buying her a gift as if they were dating or in a relationship.

"Take it, M."

Giving a sigh, she reached out and took the box from him. Opening it, she tried to stop the gasp that wanted to escape her throat. Encased in the box was a silver bracelet adorned with twenty-four oval shaped diamonds.

"James… I can't accept this." She expected to see the hurt look on his face at her admission, but he just smiled.

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Early… you've being going through my file again, haven't you?" She wanted to be angry that he had disobeyed her orders yet again, but she found it amusing more than anything.

"No, it was Tanner that told me. The date on your file isn't your real date of birth. Your real birthday is in three days." He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"That man. I'm going to kill him."

James gave a chuckle, finding it amusing that it was someone else she wanted to have killed rather than him for a change.

"And you aren't getting off the hook either. What the hell possessed you to buy me something like this, James? You should be spending your money on someone you care about, not me. I'm your boss and hardly important."

His smirk vanished at her words, "Don't ever say that again, M."

"Why? It's the truth."

"No… it isn't. Forget I even gave it to you, M if you don't want to wear it."

M knew that tone, he was becoming defensive, hiding behind that armour of his and not letting anyone get close. She thought they were passed all of this, but it seemed she had been wrong.

"I'll wear it, if you give me one good reason, why you bought me this, James! One reason. That's all I ask!"

"I told you it was a birthday gift!"

She gave a scoff; "You have never bought me anything in the past, James! Why now?"

M kept his attention on him. He wasn't getting out of this until he gave her an answer. If it took all night, then so be it.

"Forget it, M. We are going to be late."

"You're avoiding the topic, James! I'm not leaving here until you give me a Goddamn answer!"

"Leave it, M! You won't like it!" He warned her.

"For Christ sake James, just tell me!"

"Fine! The reason I bought you that bracelet was in part for your birthday, but it was also a token to show how much I care about you, which is obviously a hard concept to grasp considering you think you're unimportant to me!"

"Aren't I?" She raised an eyebrow. "Face it, James we have never exactly seen eye to eye on many things in the past. We are at each other's throats half the time…"

"Your point, M? Do you think because we have work-related disagreements you think I don't care about you! You couldn't be further from the truth!"

M felt her temper rise at hearing his words, "All right, then! Enlighten me, because I'm pretty sure people who care about their boss, do not go out and buy them a Cartier diamond bracelet for their birthday! So, I'll ask you again, and I want the truth this time! Why did you buy me such an expensive gift?"

"M, we could do this for hours, but I know what you will say before I even give you my reasons for buying it."

"Try me, James."

He wondered where to begin; he was never one for openly speaking about his feelings of the heart, well not since Vesper and looked how that situation turned out. But M was different. She had never judged him; she even offered for him to speak to her about the aftermath of that day, but he had turned her down not wanting her pity. Now he regretted not taking her up on that offer.

"James…"

"You had best take a seat, M," He told her defeated.

M kept a hold of the box in her hand and took a seat on the sofa feeling it dip next to her as James joined her.

"Everything I've told you so far is true, M, but it's also a thank you for everything you have done for me in the past. No one has shown as much trust and faith in my abilities other than you. You risk your career for all your agents, and I've lost count of the amount of times you've done it for me."

"It's part of my job, James. No one else will look after the welfare of my agents, and the minister has wanted to close down the double-0 section for quite some time."

"Yet he hasn't, because of you," James told her softly. "Anyone else would have just stepped aside and let him and the committee carry on, but you don't. You stand up for what you believe in, M knowing you could lose your job at any given time."

"Someone has to. I'm not letting seventeen years of my career and legacy be stripped away and destroyed just because one man's ego takes a hit when a woman puts him in his place. But we aren't discussing the minister, we are discussing your reasons for purchasing that bracelet."

"If I told you… that I see you more than just my boss, what would you say?"

"I would say that you need your head examined."

He turned to look at her trying to hide his disappointment at her answer. It was the response he had expected, but he didn't think it would hurt hearing it from her own mouth.

"And that's exactly why, I didn't say anything. You wouldn't believe my feelings for you, even if I was dying."

"That isn't even remotely funny, James." She looked at him unamused, "I'm not going to sugar coat this, but even if I wasn't your boss, and you gave me this gift and told me what you just have… I probably still wouldn't believe you. Your relationship with women isn't exactly committed. How long would it take you to get over your fantasy and the thrill of sleeping with me, before you get bored and move onto the next available woman?"

"The only women I've slept with recently are those on missions to get a lead. I haven't been in an actual relationship since, Vesper. Even then you couldn't exactly say our relationship was healthy."

It had been two years since the whole Vesper, White and Greene incident; surely he had been in some sort of relationship with a woman other than when on missions.

"I tried to move on and try to suppress my feelings for you, but it only made me want you even more. No woman has ever or will come close to you; M, and I sincerely mean that."

"You put me too high on a pedestal. I'm just like every other woman out there, except much older, James. I'm far too old for you, and you're my agent it would be inappropriate. The minister thinks I already favour you, if he found out about this, it would be the end of my career as well as yours."

"He wouldn't have to know, M. What you do outside of office hours, he has no say in it. I would willingly give up my career if it meant I could be with you."

"No. I'm not risking your career or mine for that matter. I have nothing to offer you, James. You could retire; marry and have a family with a woman your own age…"

"What if I want to retire and be with you?" He challenged her, "what would you say then?"

"My answer would still be the same. It would never work between us. We're two different sides of the same coin. It's best you try and forget about this conversation, James."

"As if I could, M. Do you know what it's like to have these feelings for someone when you know yourself that they won't ever feel the same no matter what you do or say? It slowly suffocates you."

M looked back down at the bracelet, not wanting to see the hurt look on his face or the pleading in his eyes, in the hopes that she would change her mind. She did know what he was feeling. She had been feeling the same way these past few months, but she knew it couldn't come of anything. It would interfere with her job and orders whenever he was on missions, if their enemies caught onto any relationship they had, it would be used against them. She couldn't allow that to happen, but a part of her wanted to say yes, even if a relationship between them didn't work, it would allow them to move on rather than think about what could have been.

"But despite what I'm feeling, M. I'll respect your wishes, but that won't stop me caring for you. You will always be important to me, and you'll always have my heart."

She heard him stand up and walk away from her. Keeping her eyes on him, she saw him pick up her shawl that she had left out to compliment her dress.

"Shall we go, Ma'am?"

She tried to hide her hurt as he called her by her title. It was what she had wanted, for them to go back to being boss and agent, but why did it hurt as much?

Looking once more at the bracelet, she had made her decision.

James watched as she closed the box and placed it on the table. The rational side of him knew she would never reciprocate his feelings, but he, at least, hoped she would wear the gift he had gotten for her.

He watched as she stood up, and started to walk over to him, her hips swaying with each step she took.

"We will in a moment, but first there is something that I need you to do for me, James."

"Which is?"

"I need your help to put this on." She held up the diamond bracelet with a small smile.

Putting down her shawl, he took the bracelet from her, as she held out her wrist, watching as he placed the bracelet around her wrist, and fastened the clasp.

"Thank you."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"You're welcome, M," he told her lovingly as he let go of her hand and reached once again for her shawl.

"I'm more than capable of wrapping a shawl around myself." She shook her head, as he held it out for her.

"Indulge me. Besides, I want to."

M turned around, letting him wrap the shawl around her, his hands lingering on her shoulders. The simple gesture caused her to tense before she finally stepped away and turned around to look up at him.

"We had best go." James turned away from her, knowing if he stayed close to her, then he wouldn't be able to hold back.

She picked up her black and silver clutch bag from the table and followed James towards the door.

"James…" She called out hesitantly.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, "yes?"

"While we can't have a relationship, that doesn't mean… I hope I'm not going to regret saying this."

"I thought you were hard in your believe that regret was unprofessional?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Less of the sarcasm, James. It doesn't suit you." She gave him a disapproving look, "as I was saying, while we can't have an intimate relationship, that doesn't mean we can't have a relationship of sorts."

"I'm not following here, M." James knitted his brow in confusion.

"You always did have a one track mind. What I'm trying to say is, I won't object to having dinner, or a drink with you on occasion when we both aren't working."

James was trying to process her words, trying not to get his hopes up.

"So, it would be companionship?"

M gave a subtle nod, "If you want to call it that. We can start from there. It may evolve, and it may not. But it's a start, and it's the only offer I'm willing to give you for the time being."

"Then companionship it is, M." He agreed.

"Good. Since that matter is now cleared up, we have an opera to attend." She walked past him towards the door, when he reached out to grab her arm stopping her in her tracks causing her to look up at him in curiosity.

"Thank you, M." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"For what?" She stared into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"For giving us a chance."

M didn't say anything knowing that they both had said all there was to be said on the matter. She just hoped that she wouldn't later regret her decision.


	5. Shattered Glass

**Shattered Glass**

Summary: After Eve leaves Bond's apartment after dropping off his personal effects from Skyfall, he debates whether to open the box or to leave the contents buried in the past. However, a person from his past may provide him with the strength to overcome his fears... (Spectre AU that takes place during the scene at Bond's apartment).

* * *

James entered his apartment, looking around at the bare walls and lack of furniture. The living room was cluttered with various boxes that he had yet to unpack; along with three paintings that were leaning against the wall next to the window and three stacks of books that were piled in front of them.

It had only been four weeks since he moved in, and yet anyone seeing the state of the place would think he had just recently moved in. Throwing his keys on the kitchen worktop, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a double whiskey.

He knew Mallory would have something to say about his little escapade in Mexico City, but he didn't care. He had his orders, even if they weren't from Mallory. He had taken care of Marco Sciarra and prevented a stadium from being blown up killing thousands of people. Yet, the only point Mallory had to bring up was the amount of damages he had caused in his wake.

Taking the glass, he walked over to his leather chair and sat down, slumping into it. Then there was Max Denbigh, or 'C' as he had nicknamed him. There was something about the man that caused Bond to question his motives of the new surveillance programme he had invented. Or it could be his resentment that he was trying to scrap the double-0 division.

Whatever it was, he didn't like the man and from what he had heard from Tanner, it seemed Mallory wasn't keen on the man either.

Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, he stared at the china bulldog on his coffee table. He despised the figurine, but it was now of sentimental value. The events that occurred in Mexico were because of the last orders of the one woman who had meant everything to him. Mallory didn't need to know the full details as to why he was there. It would only lead to more questions that he would rather not answer.

He raised the glass in a small salute to the bulldog, before drinking the full contents of the glass in one swallow. He was about to stand up to get another when there was a knock on his door.

Looking at his watch, he noticed it had just gone 21:00 hours. Giving a smile, he stood up and placed the empty glass on the coffee table, and made his way to answer the door.

Turning the handle, he gave a charming smile at seeing Moneypenny, dressed in a black dress and blue coat, and in her hands was the box she had tried to give him earlier.

"I always seem to forget how punctual you can be," he walked away waiting for her to enter and close the door.

"So what is it you have for me?" James turned to face her as she held out the black box to him.

"Personal effects from Skyfall."

"Great, I'll look through it later," he placed the box on the table. "Drink?"

"No, thank you," Eve politely declined as she looked around the living room. "Just moved in?"

He gave a grin in response as he retook his seat in the brown leather chair. "You could say that?"

She stared at James, debating whether or not to ask him what had been on her mind since she saw the news reports. She was worried about him; he hadn't been the same since the events that happened at Skyfall.

Throwing caution to the wind, she asked him the simple question.

"What's going on, James? There's not one person at MI6 who isn't talking about it."

"Talking about what… exactly?"

She walked closer to him, "That what you did in Mexico was one step too far. That you're finished."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're just getting started. So, I'll ask you again, and I want the truth, this time, James. What were you doing in Mexico City?"

"I felt like a holiday. Why? What do you think I was doing?"

She didn't believe a word of it.

"I think, you've got a secret. Something you won't tell anyone because you don't trust anyone." Moneypenny looked down at him, seeing his grin vanish.

Giving a deep sigh, he reached out for the silver remote and pointed it to the TV, turning it on.

"Christ," Moneypenny muttered as she saw the old M on the screen before her voice filled the apartment.

"If anything happens to be 007, I need you to do something. Find a man called Marco Sciarra. Kill him. And don't miss the funeral."

Moneypenny was lost for words as she continued to stare at the screen, "She was prepared for everything, wasn't she?"

She tore her eyes away from the television and turned her attention back to James.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my mailbox, shortly after her death," he muttered softly trying to keep his emotions at bay.

His eyes found the bulldog figurine causing him to give a fond smile. "She wasn't going to let death get in the way of her job."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help," he looked up at her. "In Mexico, I heard Sciarra mention someone called 'the Pale King' I need you to look into it for me."

"And what are you going to do?" Eve inquired.

"My job, but for me to do that, I need you to keep this to yourself. No one can know."

"You want me to be your mole? You do realise if Mallory catches me going behind his back I could lose my job?"

"Then let's hope he doesn't find out," James stated knowingly. "If I didn't think you could do it, Moneypenny I wouldn't have asked you."

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Instinct."

"All right, but I can't promise anything," Eve warned him as she turned to leave. "I can see myself out."

Bond watched her leave, the door slamming behind her. Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked down to the street below. He didn't have long to wait before he saw Moneypenny cross the road and walk down the street before disappearing from view.

"She's right. You are putting her career on the line, James."

He gave a smile, at hearing the one voice he would never tire of hearing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. I still can't believe you kept a copy of that video."

"I kept it in case I needed someone else to see it."

"Are you sure you can trust her, James?" She inquired, unsure of this new plan.

The video was meant for his eyes only should she not survive Silva's attacks. Yet, here he was sharing it with Mallory's secretary of all people.

"I'm sure," he declared with confidence as he turned around to see Olivia standing in the middle of the room still half asleep, and dressed in her silver silk bed robe.

"Very well, I'll trust your judgement on the matter. Now tell me; how did your meeting with Mallory go?" She questioned as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The usual. He wanted to know what I was doing in Mexico City."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I was taking an overdue holiday, and it was just a coincidence that I was there."

Olivia gave him an unamused look. "I saw the headlines on the news, James. When I told you to kill Sciarra, I didn't mean demolish most of Mexico City while doing it. I bet Mallory, took that news well."

"If you mean well as in the fact he has grounded me, then I think it went great," he told her sarcastically. "He also got a lovely visit from our friend 'C' today."

"What is that cocky little shit up to now?"

"He is going ahead with this new surveillance programme. He told me, and I quote 'It's time we bring Intelligence services from the dark ages and into the light.' Apparently he feels that the Double-0 section is now outdated."

"Outdated! So not only has he sealed the deal to demolish MI6! He wants to scrap the Double-0 programme! I guess my speech at the inquiry all those months ago fell on deaf ears!"

"Or it worked a little too well."

Olivia shot him an unimpressed look, "Anything else I should know?"

"I have to meet with Q tomorrow for an examination. Mallory's orders."

"Yes, and we know how well those go?" Olivia stated. "How many times did I have you tracked, only for you to disappear off the bloody radar?"

"Okay, the first time wasn't my fault, the second time you were losing your trust in my ability to do my job, so much, that that there was a capture and kill order out on me by the bloody CIA. Of course, I was going to go off the radar. And the third…"

"The third time I thought you were dead."

Olivia tried to hold back the memory of the events that lead up to his apparent death in Turkey. It was only when he reappeared in her home three months later, unshaven and In desperate need of a shower that her heart had started to mend after his apparent death.

She wanted to remain angry with him for having put her through three months of hell, but the relief of seeing him alive overruled every other emotion she felt. He gave her the strength to go on with the job despite everything that happened with Silva. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear James sit down next to her.

He had told her countless times that she was just doing her job, but she still blamed herself even after all these months. At the time, he had been angry that she had given Moneypenny the order to take the shot when he could have handled the situation without Olivia's interference. It was when he saw the news report detailing the terrorist attack on MI6 that all the anger and resentment he had felt towards her vanished and was replaced with fear and self-loathing that he hadn't been there to protect her.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her close to his chest causing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"I never blamed you, Olivia. You were just doing your job," he whispered.

"A job that caused the death of countless agents who were following my orders."

"Yes, and you followed my orders to go to Skyfall without backup, and it nearly cost you, your life."

She knew too well that she had nearly died. She could still feel a phantom pain in her hip where the shrapnel had pierced through her skin. As she lay in James' arms, she didn't think she had the strength to go on. She would have given up then and there if it weren't for James' plea for her not to leave him.

The darkness was beckoning her home, as she faintly heard, James tell her he loved her. She thought she had imagined it. But as she woke up in a private hospital room in Scotland, she noticed James asleep in the chair next to her bed as he held her hand in his.

Her feelings for James had always been there, but she has suppressed them for the sake of the job. But, now she could finally give into what her heart had wanted for the past four years. A life with James, without her job, interfering, and it seemed she had finally got her wish.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us, and how I have a second chance at life, all thanks to you," she leaned out of his embrace and looked up at him. "You gave me something worth living for, James. My only fear is that you will regret our relationship a few years down the line."

"I meant every word I said to you that day, Olivia. I wasn't going to let you go then, and I'm certainly not going to let you go now. I love you too damn much to let that happen."

"Is that why you faked my death? So you could have me all to yourself?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"Partly, but it's too dangerous to let anyone know you are alive, Olivia. Whoever, Silva and Sciarra were working for, they are still out there. It's better for them to think that you are dead, that way I know you are safe," he reached up and cupped her face with his hand, caressing her soft skin.

"They will find out sooner or later, James. It's only a matter of time," Olivia told him quietly as he leaned in closer, his face a few inches from hers.

"Not if I find them first," he punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on her lips, as his other arm slipped around her body pulling her in close.

Reaching up, she slipped one arm around his neck and eagerly returned his kiss. He had only been gone three days and yet she had missed this.

The feel of his arms around her gave her a sense of security and love. While she didn't need to be protected, she had to admit it felt nice having someone wanting to protect her for a change.

When she felt him pull his head back, she gazed into his cerulean eyes, seeing the need and lust but also love reflected back at her.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Olivia. I want you to remember that."

"I'll remember," she softly promised him.

He gave her a loving smile and placed another kiss to her lips, before turning to the box on the table.

"You should open it, James." Olivia encouraged.

"Part of me doesn't want to. Whatever it is, it can stay in the past."

Olivia leaned forwards and grabbed the box from the table and held it out to him. "Trust me, James. The past doesn't stay buried for long, no matter how much we want it to. I thought my actions with, Silva taught you that."

Taking the box from her, he sat it on his lap and ripped off the tape. Upon opening the box, he noticed the contents were charred and burnt caused by the fire.

Taking the top document he opened it, noticing it was his adoption certificate. Frowning slightly, he turned his attention to the charred envelope.

"Hold this for me," he held out the adoption certificate for Olivia to take allowing him to open the envelope.

Once opened, he pulled out the folded photograph within, and slowly opened it. His face paled at the familiar picture of himself standing next to the man that he had considered a second father after his own had been killed in the skiing accident.

James noticed the fire had destroyed the top right hand of the photo erasing the face of the other boy with them, but he knew who he was without identifying the face.

He had died, just like the man in between the both of them. Even when he was younger, it seemed that death clung to him like a disease. Everyone who got close to him would leave in the end.

He felt Olivia's soft touch on his arm, her presence giving him some comfort that she was still here with him.

"What are you thinking, James?"

"It's nothing. Just old memories," he put the photograph back in the box.

"Tell me," she replied softly.

He took the adoption certificate from her hands and placed it on top of the photo and closed the lid.

"There is nothing to tell, Olivia. I'm surprised there was anything remotely salvageable from Skyfall."

"Perhaps, it's someone sending you a message," she suggested, watching as he placed the box back on the coffee table.

"If it is, it wasn't the only one," he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the silver ring, engraved with an octopus insignia he had taken from Sciarra.

"Where did you get this?" Olivia asked taking the ring from him to inspect it.

"Our little friend in Mexico City," James stated, watching as her fingers traced over the octopus lost in thought.

"Have you seen it before?"

"No." she hands it back to him. "but I have a feeling we will no doubt be finding out who it belongs to soon enough."

"What makes you say that?" James asked curiously.

"Before, Silva's attack on my life, I was looking into a series of attacks that were happening around the world. One in Hamburg, and one in Tangier. The same face kept appearing in the areas that were hit… "

"Marco Sciarra," he concluded.

"Yes." Olivia gave a nod. "I was tracking his movements for some time; and then I had to stop due to the hard drive incident with, Patrice."

"Do you think the stolen hard drive was a diversion?"

"I don't know, James," she stated lost in thought. "Silva's attack happened soon after it. There's a possibility the events surrounding Patrice and Silva are linked to Sciarra."

"What makes you so sure?"

"These messages, James. They were intended for you. Not me. You obtained the ring and then you receive personal effects from Skyfall. You said yourself you were surprised anything survived. What makes you so sure these are the original?'

"You think their forgeries?"

"I'm not ruling out the possibility, and you shouldn't either. Anyone with access to personal records can obtain the information and make a copy."

"That doesn't explain the photo, Olivia."

She didn't have an answer for him. She knew photos could be copied, but the person would need the original for them do it.

"Who was the other person in the picture?"

"It doesn't matter. They're both dead."

"Then I'm afraid I don't have the answers for you, James. I can't help but feel these are linked to you. Whatever this organisation is that all three men worked for, they somehow knew I would send you to finish what I had started. Who had the box, before Moneypenny acquired it?"

"Forensics. Could it be someone we have overlooked in the government?"

"I don't know," she looked to the black box. "But whoever it is wanted to make sure that these two items survived the blast."

"For what reason?" James looked towards her.

"That, you will need to work out on your own. Just promise me that you will tread carefully in Rome. That's all I ask."

He reached out a hand and gently turned her head, so she was looking at him. "I promise," he told her softly.

It was all she needed to hear as James leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her lips sealing their deal.

Olivia had no idea what awaited James, in Rome, but she couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was coming, and James would be the center of it. She just prayed that whatever was waiting for him, he would make it out alive.


	6. Another Way To Die

**Another Way To Die**

Summary: When M attends a meeting with the Minister regarding Bond's activities in Bolivia, she soon finds out that Greene and the Minister have been working together to frame Bond for the death of Rene Mathis. Despite the Minister's threats, and with help from Tanner, she intends to make sure Bond succeeds in his mission of bringing an end to Quantum once and for all. Even if it costs her life... (Missing scene that takes place during M's visit with the Minister in Quantum of Solace).

* * *

Tanner and M walked into Whitehall wondering how they were going to play this. Whatever the hell Bond thinks he is doing, isn't helping his case. There was only so much she could do; her excuses were wearing thin.

"According to the Bolivians, it was a routine stop, and when they discovered Mathis' body, Bond disarmed and shot them. Of course, there are no witnesses to prove otherwise." Tanner told her with some nervousness.

"I need something I can't go in there unarmed."

M could feel herself losing patience, damn Bond and his inability to follow orders.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing." Tanner told her regretfully, as she walked towards the Minister's office folder in hand.

M stood outside the Minister's oak door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

M opened the door and stepped into his office noticing he was doing paperwork. She closed the door behind her, his attention now on her.

"What's today's excuse? That Bond is legally blind?"

M walked over to the seats in front of his desk not giving anything away as to what she was feeling inside.

"No, Minister."

He took off his glasses and threw them down on the table.

"I don't think I need to tell you how upset the PM is."

"With respect, the PM has my direct line."

"And he'd have used it if he wanted to speak with you."

She took a seat, her face impassive, even though inside she was fuming. She would like nothing more than to slap the man in front of her. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. M watched his every movement watching trying to figure out his next move.

"I'm sorry, M. Things have changed."

M narrowed her eyes wondering where this was going.

"We've had long discussions with our cousins. Mr Greene's interests and ours now align."

She could hardly believe her ears; he was all but admitting he was in league with Greene, how he had become the Minister was beyond her the man was a jumped-up fool. Then again it was probably due to Quantum if going by what he had just admitted.

"Minister, this man is a major player in one of the most dangerous and powerful organisations…"

"We've never even heard of." He quickly cut in before she could finish. "Foreign Policy cannot be conducted on the basis of hunches and innuendo."

Was he even listening to himself? M thought in disbelief at the man's stupidity.

"Then give us time to gather enough evidence so you can make informed decisions."

It was the most obvious point of action to take, yet he couldn't comprehend the idea or rather he didn't want to. She kept her eyes on him as she waited for his response.

"Fine. Say you're right. Say Greene is a villain. If we refused to do business with villains, we'd almost have no one to trade with."

He stood up and walked over to his office window, looking out into the distance.

"The world's running out of oil, M. The Russians aren't playing ball. The American's and Chinese are dividing up what's left. Right or wrong doesn't come into it. We're acting out of necessity."

She gave him a cold hard glare at his obtuse attitude about the full situation. He turned his attention to her and started to walk towards her. The look she saw in his eyes caused her to turn away. She could feel herself start to become uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

"Bond is running wild. Who's to say he hasn't been turned?"

There was a possibility he had, but she knew him better than that. She wouldn't be surprised if the Minister had been helping Greene set Bond up. M felt her mouth become dry as he all but leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Pull him in or the American's will put him down."

Having heard enough, she stood up and turned on him, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise M. You're a smart woman, I'm sure you'll do what's right. After all, It would be a shame to lose someone like you. You were already nearly killed, let's not have a repeat scenario, because I can guarantee you, this time, they won't miss."

He told her calmly if discussing the weather. She was a formidable woman, but she knew too much.

"Do we understand each other M?"

She gave a grunt, "To be frank Minister, I've never understood you from day one, but I will tell you this. If you think for one moment, I'm going to let this go, think again. We're bringing this organisation down, and you're going down along with it. That I can promise you. So, before you make your idle threats, maybe you should think about your own life, rather than mine. Once word of this gets out, you're finished."

M turned and walked towards the door; her hand was on the handle when she turned to look back at him.

"I'll pull Bond in as you ordered, but it will be to tell him to make sure he finishes whatever it is Quantum and Greene have started. Good day Minister."

The Minister watched as she walked out his office, closing the door harder than what was necessary. He was seething, she would have to go. Picking up the phone receiver, he made the call that he hoped he would never have to make.

"Greene, we have a problem."

/*\\*/*\

Tanner saw M approaching with a face like thunder. He noticed the folder he had given her mere moments ago still in hand.

"We're going, Tanner! I've had enough of Ministers for one day!"

He jogged to keep up with her, "what exactly happened Ma'am?"

"Not here. I'll tell you back at headquarters."

Tanner knew better than to argue with her when she was in one of these moods; it didn't take a genius to know that whatever their meeting was about, it was more than just Bond going AWOL.

The journey back to headquarters was made in silence, with Tanner glancing over in her direction every once in a while trying to get some idea as to what she was thinking. He knew it was useless, once she had her mask back in place there was no cracking it. The only person he knew that could was also part of the reason as to why she was like this in the first place and quite frankly he couldn't blame her.

He often wondered if Bond knew just how much hassle M went through for him, covering his arse while he went about doing whatever he wanted. The events over the past few weeks were starting to take its toll on her; he wondered if she was getting any sleep. There was no doubt in his mind that M was a strong woman, but even the strongest of women have a breaking point.

It was another five minutes before the car pulled into headquarters. As soon as the car came to a stop, M got out the car and quickly walked towards the entrance, leaving Tanner to quickly follow after her.

The journey to her office was met by personnel staring at them as they watched the Head of MI6 storm pass them, with some hurrying to move out of her path so as not to invoke her famous temper.

Finally reaching her office, she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat stand and made her way over to her desk.

"Close the door Tanner."

Tanner did as she ordered and moved to sit in one of the seats in front of her desk.

"Ma'am, what exactly happened in the Minister's office?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to push her to tell him.

"He's agreed to a deal with Greene, and all but blatantly told me that he has been in talks with him for some time."

She took her seat behind her desk and tossed her report for the Minister in the trash.

"If he has, it also means he has been working with Greene to frame Bond."

Tanner sat there stunned, watching as she accessed her laptop.

"So, what is our next course of action Ma'am?"

"Yourself and I, as well as a few agents are going to Bolivia. The Minister wants me to pull him in; then that's precisely what I'm going to do, but it won't be for the reasons he ordered.

He watched as he fingers skillfully tapped on the keyboard, no doubt organising their trip. However, he had a feeling there was something else she wasn't telling him.

"I need you to delay the CIA for as long as possible, give them false information. Hopefully, it will buy us enough time to get to Bond before they do."

"With all due respect Ma'am, is there something else you are not telling me?"

At hearing his simple question, she looked up from the laptop monitor and focused her attention on Tanner seeing the worry in his eye as he waited for an answer.

"The Minister feels that for me to follow his orders, he has to threaten my life to get them executed. But he'll have a hard time trying. If his threats are true, it means nothing, I have no doubt in my mind Bond will finish what they've started. Even if it means, I lose my life in the process."

"You're serious aren't you? Ma'am, please think about this…"

"I have Tanner, and the truth of the matter is there is nothing to think about. I'm doing this with or without your help. I would prefer it if you were with me, but I won't hold it against you if you aren't."

If she thinks she is going to be doing this without him, she can bloody well think again. He wasn't there when she was interrogating White and look at that how played out. When he read the report on what had happened and how she as nearly shot by her own personal bodyguard, he vowed then and there that he would have her back.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight at the latest. So, I need you to lead that false trail with the CIA as soon as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are in on this as well."

"What about Fields? Should I inform her?"

M thought about the young woman she had sent to bring Bond back. She hadn't heard from Fields since she informed her that she had arrived. So either she was dead, or she had fallen for Bonds charms.

"Try contacting her, but don't tell her we are arriving. If what Mathis said to me before he died was true, then they are still staying at the same hotel. Bond likes the element of surprise, so we'll give it to him."

Bond is going to have a field day when he hears about this; Tanner thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Bond tried to kill the Minister himself, and to be honest; he wouldn't blame him.

"I'll get right on it Ma'am," Tanner replied as he stood up and made his way over to the door.

"Oh and Tanner?" M called out.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He inquired, turning around to look at her.

"You're not to tell Bond what I've just told you. The last thing I need is for him to land himself in more trouble."

Tanner blinked, "How…"

She gave him a smirk, "Women's intuition. Now go on."

"Ma'am." He softly muttered before leaving her office.

As he walked in the direction towards his own office, he mulled over everything M had just told him. He had never gone against one of her orders, but this time, he had a feeling he may have to. There was too much at stake including M's life. He just hoped she knew what she was doing. Otherwise, they would be looking for a new head of SIS. He had always said M, was too stubborn for her own good and this situation proved it was indeed true.

Once he reached his office, he took a seat behind his desk and started the task of leaving the false trail for the CIA to find. M was probably right in her assumption that the Minister and Greene were blackmailing Bond. Tanner knew the agent could be brash and act without thinking on occasion, but killing a member of special branch and Rene Mathis, for no reason was out of character even for him.

Adding some final touches, he quickly read everything over. It wouldn't take them long to catch on that the information he had sent them was false. Then again, the CIA were always slow to act when it concerned MI6 matters.

Once the information had been sent, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes wondering if this day could get any worse. He just prayed Bond would be able to take care of Greene, Quantum and the Minister, before they did anything to M. Especially the latter, considering the man had been a thorn in M's side for long enough. Personally, he would be glad to see the back of him.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at the phone on his desk and tried to contact Fields and Bond with no luck. Then again he never expected there would be. After the fifth try, he finally gave up. He hoped bond had not gone and done something stupid. That would be all they needed to add to their growing list of problems.

He was still debating whether to tell Bond about the Minister's threats. If anything happened to her, Bond would be furious that he never told him. Seeing no alternative, he would go along with M's orders for the time being. Once they were at Bond's hotel in Bolivia, all cards were off the table. Deciding to think more about it later, Tanner started to gather everything he would need for their trip to Bolivia. The quicker they left, the sooner all this mess with Quantum would be over with.

/*\\*/*\

A few hours later, they found themselves on the plane waiting to depart. M looked over towards Tanner seeing the thoughtful expression on his face, as he studied the laptop screen in front of him.

"How did you get on with our false trail to the CIA?" M inquired, watching as he closed the laptop and focused his attention on her.

"It has been completed and sent as you ordered, but they won't be fooled for long. We have a day at most to try and get in contact with Bond."

M gave a sigh; it would have to do, a day was better than nothing she supposed.

"What about Fields? Did you have any luck in contacting her?

"No Ma'am. We have also lost track of Bond. He could be anywhere."

"I thought as much," she muttered under her breath.

"What exactly is our plan of action Ma'am? Corner Bond and hope he sees sense?"

"That's one way of putting it unless you have any other suggestions?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement when no answer was forthcoming.

"I still think you should inform him of this threat. He'll be furious you never told him. God forbid anything should happen to you ma'am cause it will be me that will be left to deal with it. And honestly, a pissed off revenge seeking Bond is something I would rather not have to deal with."

He turned away from her and stared out the plane window.

M narrowed her eyes trying to get an idea of what he was thinking. She knew Tanner didn't like the idea, but she was sticking to her decision.

"Tanner, what you need to realise is, I need Bond's full attention focused on bringing down Quantum. If I tell him about this threat, it will divert his attention elsewhere, and it's a risk I can't afford to take. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"I do understand, but what I think you fail to understand is the impact your death would have on Bond."

Tanner told her, with a hint of annoyance that she failed to see the bigger picture. He wished she would think about herself for once.

No doubt he would mourn, but he would gradually get over it. It wasn't like she could do this job forever.

"Bond, would get over me eventually."

Tanner couldn't believe what he was hearing; she had no idea about Bond's feelings for her or she did and chose not to acknowledge them. Whenever he walked into a room with those two, the sexual tension was so thick he could have cut it with a knife.

"Do you really believe that? Because honestly, I think it would break him more than you realise. Tell me, Ma'am, why do you think he is going AWOL the way he is now?"

"Tanner, you will do well to remember your place. As for your question, I thought that would have been obvious even to you. He wants revenge against White and Quantum for the death of Vesper."

Tanner let out a grunt and shook his head, "No, he wants revenge against White and Quantum because one of their members who also happened to be your bodyguard tried to kill you!"

He gave a sigh and leaned forward as much as his seatbelt would allow, keeping his voice low.

"He cares for you Ma'am, and you for him. I've seen the way the both of you act around each other the small glances now and again when you think no one is watching. Then there was what Villiers told me before he took up his new position."

He leaned back and tried not to look too pleased with himself at making his boss speechless.

She was starting to become irritated at his attitude.

"All right Tanner enlighten me. What did Villiers tell you?"

"How worried you were when Bond went into cardiac arrest during the Casino Royale mission, and the look of relief you showed when Vesper managed to restart his heart. Then you were adamant you had to see him in the hospital after he was tortured, but you had to stay and sweat Mathis when he was arrested. Then there was the email of Bond's resignation…"

"That's enough Tanner! Of course I was worried about him, he's my agent. Second of all, he had just been tortured, that alone could break any man, I needed to ensure he was still capable in his right mind to continue doing his job."

"And the email?"

"What about the email? If he wanted to resign and wander off around the world on a boat, with an accountant who was I to stop him! The both of you are looking far too much into this!"

"So, Villiers walking into your office and seeing the hurt look on your face was just his imagination was it?"

"Of course, I was hurt, wouldn't you be? I lost an agent! I went out my way giving him Double-O status, and he repays me by handing his resignation in via email instead of telling me face to face! Heck, a phone call would even have sufficed. So, yes I was hurt, but not for whatever reasons you and Villiers thought!"

She didn't know who she was trying to convince, herself or Tanner. She remembered all too well the hurt she felt when reading his email. There was no explanation. Just one sentence saying he was handing in his resignation. She had felt betrayed, and she had no idea why. He may be her agent, but he wasn't hers. Not really.

It was only after Vesper's betrayal and death that there may be a chance he would return to the service, but it seemed that idea was short lived. Although he reported to them now and again, she wasn't entirely sure if he was back or it would be a one off until this matter with Quantum, Greene and White were all over with.

The thought of not seeing him again once this mission was over with caused her heart to ache. He may be a pain in the arse, but he had become a constant in her life over the few years she had known him.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Tanner give a small cough. Looking over at him, she noticed the corners of his mouth were turned up giving her an egoistic smile, showing just how pleased he was that he had been right.

M gave him a glare, unamused by the turn of events. He couldn't have left things the way they were, instead of digging for answers with his bloody questions. He was right about one thing, though; she did have feelings for Bond, but how far those feelings went she wasn't sure.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the pilots voice filtered through the cabin informing them they were clear for liftoff.

She didn't know what would happen with Bond, but she decided she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Her top priority was taking care of Quantum. Everything else could wait.

/*\\*/*\

Greene sat in his hotel room, staring out into the distance mulling over what the best plan of action would be, to take care of the problem that the Minister brought to his attention.

He looked back towards the picture of the woman on his laptop, eyes narrowing at the threat she now posed for them. He had come too far for one woman to ruin everything. If Mitchell had done his job properly at the safe house, they wouldn't be in this situation. Then there was Bond. He had tried everything to blackmail him, yet he was still meddling in their affairs.

Greene continued to stare intently at the screen; he had a feeling it was M's interference on protecting her agent. Take her out of the equation and there would be no one left to cover for him. Six already thought Bond was a loose cannon; they would be glad to see the back of him. He would simply help the process along.

Giving one last grin at her picture, he shut down the laptop. It was time to put his plan into motion and eliminate Bond once and for all. It would be only then, that their plans would be a success.


	7. When James Met Emma - Part 1

**When James Met Emma ~ Part 1  
**

Summary: Two years before James receives his Double-0 license, he encounters a mysterious woman sitting alone at a bar. (Takes place two years before Casino Royale).

* * *

**25th July 2004 - Two years before Casino Royale**

James Bond walked into the Green Bar situated in Hotel Café Royal. He had lost count of the number of times he had come here. Not to mention the amount of women he had managed to pick up in the process.

What had drawn him to the hotel the first time was the vast range of bars and restaurants they offered. He had only been in each of the other bars and restaurants a handful of times, preferring the Green Bar. It was more to his taste; quiet, private, and relaxing with soft jazz music playing in the background.

As he walked through the doors to the bar he noticed it was still as busy, with women in their designer dresses and heels, mingling with well-dressed men. His eyes continued to scan the room before resting on an older woman sitting on one of the leather stools at the circular bar in the center of the room. From his first guess, he would say she was in her late fifties, if not a bit older. The way she kept looking around the room told him she was looking or waiting for someone judging by her almost empty glass of wine.

As he approached her, he took in her red silk blouse, the three top buttons undone showing some cleavage, her white hair glowed in the dim light, showing a few streaks of the blondish-brown that remained. Her crystal blue eyes found his before she quickly looked down at her glass.

She may be older, but he couldn't deny that she still had a beauty about her that put all of the women in the room to shame. Taking a seat on the bar stool next to her, he turned his attention to the woman next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman looked to her left only to see the same man she saw mere seconds ago. Judging by his appearance, he couldn't be any older than thirty.

"That's very chivalrous of you, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"That's a pity. I'm just wondering why an attractive woman like yourself is sitting in a place like this alone?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Attractive? I would see about getting your eyes tested. Now if you excuse me, I need to be off."

"At least, let me buy you one drink."

She looked back at the man knowing he was not one who was going to relent any time soon. "All right, one drink."

He gave her a smile, "Same again?"

She looked down at her nearly empty glass of red wine, deciding not to over do it. Since he was adamant on buying her a drink, she decided on something a bit more extravagant.

"No, I'll think I'll have a single malt whiskey, Macallan 18-year-old sherry oak if they have it." She told him sweetly knowing full well they did.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"A glass of Macallan 18-year-old sherry oak and a vodka martini, shaken not stirred, with a twist of lemon peel."

James watched the woman from the corner of his eye. He had never met someone quite like her, he had been with countless women in the past, but now he was closer to the woman next to him, there was something different about her. She had a mysterious persona about her, which made him all that more intrigued.

He came out of his thoughts when the server placed the drinks in front of him. Handing over two twenty-pound notes he told the server to keep the change.

She watched the exchange with interest. It seemed he had taste as well as being stubborn.

He handed over the single malt whiskey to her, which she took with small thanks, his blue eyes holding amusement.

"Why don't we get a table?"

He watched as she rolled her eyes, "You never give up do you?"

"No." He could feel his lip twitch trying hard not to smile.

She got off the stool, picking up her bag and coat as her new mystery friend led them to a booth close to the bar, taking a seat across from each other.

"I don't believe you've told me your name?" The woman raised the glass to her lips and took a sip of her drink.

"The names Bond, James Bond."

She tried not to smile at the absurdity of it all, "Well, Bond, James Bond. Thank you for the drink."

"James will do. I don't believe you told me yours?"

"Emma."

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. So, tell me a bit about yourself?"

"There is nothing really to tell," she evaded not willing to reveal details of her personal life.

"Now, why don't I believe that?" He muttered, before taking a drink of his Martini.

"You can believe what you like Mr Bond…"

"James."

"Bond. I don't know you well enough to be on a first-name basis."

He placed his glass on the table knowing he would have to tread carefully; she really wasn't like other women.

"Fair enough, you still haven't told me why you are here alone?"

She gave a sigh and leaned back in her seat looking over at him. "If you must know, I was supposed to be meeting someone, but as you have no doubt already guessed they didn't show."

"Their loss evidently."

"What makes you so sure?" She narrowed her eyes, continuing to study the man in front of her.

"Only an idiot would decide not to show up to meet someone as divine as you."

She gave a scoff at the remark; "I would hardly call myself divine. An old dwarf more likely. Which is why I'm curious as to why you decided to come and talk to me when they are so many other women here who are more your type."

"I don't have a type, and to dispute your claim, you don't look like an old dwarf to me."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing all too well what game he was playing.

"Since you were meeting someone, I'm going to assume you are not married?"

"You would be right in your assumption. I'm divorced. Nothing short of relief, and before you ask no, I don't have any children." She had no idea why she had told him that; considering she had just met this man.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"As I say, it was a relief more than anything." She decided to change the conversation not wanting to bring up past ghosts, especially with a man she had just met.

"And yourself?"

"Not much to tell. Both parents dead; an orphan at eleven, joined the Navy when I was old enough."

"So, you are in the military?"

"Of sorts. I've been offered a new position," he smiled charmingly.

"I see."

She made a mental note to check him on their system tomorrow.

"I don't believe you told me what you do?" James inquired determined to at least get to know something about her before the night was over.

"Retired. I used to work in business. Nothing remotely exciting." She finished the rest of her drink, placing the empty glass back on the table.

"Well, as enlightening as this conversation was, It's time for me to go." She grabbed her bag and coat and slid herself from the booth with James following suit.

"Here, let me," James told her softly as he reached out for her coat and took it from her grasp.

Trying not to shake her head, she placed her bag on the table and slid her arms through the sleeves, allowing him to pull the coat up over shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze in affection. The simple gesture caused her to tense before she finally stepped away and turned around to look at him, seeing the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How are you getting home?"

She looked away and picked up her bag before answering him. "A friend is picking me up."

"Well, if it's all right with you, I think I will wait until this friend arrives."

"There is no need…"

"I insist."

She gave a sigh, "Very well."

She was about to leave when she saw her ex-husband sitting at a table with the very woman whom he had an affair that ended in their divorce. It seemed luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Are you all right?" James asked seeing her gaze into the distance.

He followed the direction of her eyes to see a man about the same age as Emma and a woman a good thirty years younger.

"Just my ex-husband and the woman that caused our divorce."

"I see."

James saw the man in question stand up and start to walk towards them.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" He looked back at her in amusement.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Do you trust me?"

She didn't know what made her agree, she had just met the man, but she couldn't deny there was something about him that had pulled her in.

She could smell his cologne as he moved closer to her. "All right, but whatever you are going to do, you had best…"

The rest of her words were cut off as she felt his hands on the side of her face. The touch caused her heart to beat faster. She watched as he leaned down, the feel of his rough lips claimed hers causing her eyes to widen in slight surprise at the unexpected move. She allowed her body to relax as she succumbed to his soft kiss. It was not demanding but more inquisitive. As soon as it had started it was over.

She gazed up at James, seeing the desire in his eyes. "What was that?"

"That I believe is what people call a kiss."

"I know that. Why did you do it?" She needed to gain control of the situation and fast.

"To show your ex-husband that you are doing fine without him. But more importantly, I've wanted to do that since I first set eyes on you tonight."

"We don't know each other…"

"Yet, you put your trust in me," he gave her a smile as he caressed her face.

"Well, if it isn't M?" The unexpected, yet familiar male voice caused her to turn quickly to see him staring at her with a smug smile.

"David. Still like them young I see," she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I could say the same about you," he looked over to James in disdain.

"Yes, well after being married to you for twenty years, I decided to get myself a real man. And I have to admit, I do prefer being in a relationship with someone who has more stamina in that department. Now if you excuse me we really must be getting off; I have a surprise for James that I'm sure he will find pleasurable." She gave David a smirk and grabbed James' hand entwining their fingers as they started to leave the bar.

James looked over his shoulder to see David still standing in the same spot, staring after them with a thunderous look on his face. The image caused James to smirk before he turned away.

Once outside, M let go of his hand and created some distance between them before she did something more that would make her question her sanity.

"Where is this friend picking you up?"

"There is no friend," she admitted looking up at him.

She had agents on standby should she need them, but she decided she would rather get a taxi to try and clear her head.

"Do you live close?"

"Of sorts. Thirty minutes walk."

"I'll drive you. It will save you money on a taxi, and I would rather know you got home safe."

"You've been drinking… and why on earth did you come to a bar with your car?"

"There's more to a bar than drink," he gave her a wink.

"I thought as much."

"Plus, I barely even touched my drink." James saw her looking at him unconvinced.

"Look, would it make you feel better if I walked in a straight line while touching my nose."

She gave him a smile at the image, "Fine, I'll accept your offer."

"My car is just up the road."

Emma walked next to him, putting one hand in her pocket feeling the small tracker she kept there, should she need it. She came out of her thoughts when she heard the car door unlock, her eyes holding disbelief at seeing the car.

"You have got to be kidding."

"What's wrong with it?" He took in his silver, Aston Martin.

"You'll be lucky if I get in that, never mind getting out of it again."

He smirked and held opened the passenger door for her. "The sooner you get in, the sooner you are home."

Emma narrowed her eyes and got in the car, which she had to admit was uncomfortable to say the least.

James closed the car door and made his way to the driver's side, got in and started the car. "Where am I going?"

"Queen Street, Mayfair. I trust you know where that is?" She couldn't help but jibe.

"What business job did you do exactly?"

"A well-paid one." She looked out the window to hide her smile as he started to drive. He really was a nosy bugger.

"How did you come into possession of this car, Mr Bond?"

"It's James. And to answer your question I inherited it from my late uncle."

"Well, he had good taste, even if it is somewhat uncomfortable," she deadpanned.

"There is nothing wrong with her."

Her?" M raised an eyebrow, turning her attention from the scenery back to him.

"Well, you can't expect me to call a car like this a he can you?"

"No, I suppose not," she murmured amused.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, which was broken now and again with M directing Bond on which way to go. They finally arrived at her house, and James killed the engine of the car and looked up at her apartment block while M undid her seatbelt.

"So which one is yours?"

"Sorry, Mr Bond. I'm afraid I can't disclose that information."

He turned to look at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes.

"Afraid, in case I'll break in?" He gave her a charming smile.

"Something like that," she whispered holding his gaze.

"So, I guess a coffee is out of the question?"

"I prefer tea," Emma remarked as she moved to get out the car.

James smirked and followed suit, closing the door behind him. He watched as Emma made her way round to his side and stopped in front of him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emma."

"Likewise, Mr Bond." She could feel the tension shimmering in the air around them as she saw the same desire in his eyes that she saw earlier at the bar.

"I thought we agreed on James."

"And I told you I don't call people I don't know by their first names."

"I think it's time we changed that. Don't you?" He hinted suggestively.

She didn't know what was going through her mind; she should just walk away and never look back, but their brief kiss earlier made her realise it had been far too long since she had been intimate with someone. There was no doubt about it there was something intriguing about James Bond, he was a womaniser, and had probably slept with everyone and anyone he could get his hands on. It wasn't every day she had offers like this on her doorstep. Literally.

"I suppose. We wouldn't want that tea to get cold would we?" She gave him one last look and walked towards the entrance of her apartment block.

"No, we wouldn't." James gave a smirk and followed after her, through the lobby to the elevator.

Entering the lift, Bond watched as she pushed the button for the top floor.

"The penthouse?"

"I'm a woman of taste, Mr Bond."

"You definitely are that." His eyes roamed her body taking in her curves.

The doors opened to the penthouse causing Bond to survey the room. She wasn't kidding about taste. As he walked out of the elevator, he watched Emma remove her coat and place it on the back of the cream L-shaped sofa that had a dozen silver and grey cushions decorating it.

"How do you take it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your tea, Mr. Bond."

"I have a better idea," He stated as he slowly walked towards her.

"And what would that be?" She searched his eyes trying to figure out his next move.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

Leaning down, she felt a shiver go through her petite frame, as he whispered in her ear.

"We skip the tea."

She felt her eyes close as he started to press soft kisses along her jaw, continuing down her neck.

"James…"

His hands found themselves under her red silk blouse as he softly started to caress the warm skin of her back as he continued to trail kisses up her neck to her jaw, before finally capturing her lips in a long warm kiss that left her short of breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Feeling her heart beat erratically in her chest waiting for his answer.

"I'm game if you are?" He whispered, hoping she was.

She pulled him in for another kiss, answering his question.

"Bedroom?" He asked his voice husky.

"Straight ahead to your left."

Picking her up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he guided them towards the bedroom. For once in her life she didn't think about the consequences, after all, she wouldn't be seeing him again after tonight.


	8. When James Met Emma - Part 2

**When James Met Emma ~ Part 2**

Summary: When Emma wakes up the next morning, she is greeted by the smug face of James Bond staring back at her. Ordering him to leave, she thinks she has seen the last of him. However, when Tanner hands over the files containing information on four new recruits for the Double-0 programme, she realises that her problems have only just begun.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of Emma's alarm caused her to let out a groan as she reached out to it turn off.

"Not a morning person?"

Her eyes shot opened at hearing the familiar voice. Quickly sitting up, her face paled at seeing the still naked body of a smug James Bond lying next to her.

"You're still here?" She scowled wanting nothing more than to wipe that insufferable grin off his face.

"Of course, though you have made me curious as to why your alarm is set for six in the morning."

"Force of habit." she lied, holding the duvet tighter against her exposed chest a she turned away from him.

"I see."

She felt the bed move silently hoping that he was going to get dressed and leave.

"Any other force of habits I should know about?"

Emma felt his breath against her neck as he slowly started to trail kisses across her shoulder and down her spine.

"Bond…"

"You had no trouble calling me James last night, and I think we know each other quite well now. Wouldn't you say?" He whispered against her skin.

"That was then; this is now. And I think it's time you left."

"Somewhere you need to be?" He moved away from her regretfully as he left her bed.

"You could say that?" Emma watched as he bent down to pick up his clothes and started to dress.

"Just as well, I have an appointment with my new boss today. They tell me she is a stickler for the rules, so I wouldn't want to be in her bad books by turning up late."

"Then you had best shower and change-" Emma saw his eyes light up at the prospect. "When you get home," she quickly added, not wanting him to get any ideas.

"And there I thought you were offering something else," he gave her a smirk as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You flatter yourself, Mr Bond."

"And we're back to second name basis," James muttered as he put on his trousers and tucked in his shirt. "Though I don't recall you telling me your last name."

She narrowed her eyes, "Its Mawdsley."

"Emma Mawdsley, very elegant," he put on his suit jacket, smoothing down the front.

"I've never noticed."

He sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. Once done, he turned to look at her.

"Well, Ms Mawdsley, when will I see you again?"

"You won't. Last night should not have happened…"

"Yet it did. And by the sounds of it last night you happened to enjoy it."

"I'm far too old for you."

"You're only in your what? Fifties…"

"I'm seventy." She corrected him while trying not to smirk at seeing the surprised look on his face at the revelation.

"Really?"

"Yes. As I say I could pass as your mother, better yet your grandmother. It's best if you just walk away and forget about last night."

He gave a chuckle, "Forget? As if I would." He stood up and walked round to her side of the bed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Emma; I'm a sleep with them, leave them type of guy. You probably already know this."

"I did have an inkling you were. So, why are you still here?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." He held her gaze, seeing her confusion in his statement.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you, Mr Bond."

"I thought as much. I do have one more thing to ask before I leave."

"Which is?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I kiss you one last time? Since we won't see each other again."

"Only if you promise to leave afterwards."

"You have yourself a deal, Ms Mawdsley."

Leaning down, he threaded his fingers into her hair, and his mouth caught hers in a kiss that sucked the air from her lungs. The feel of his tongue thrusting inside her mouth, caused her to lose all train of thought as the same passion she felt last night started to return. The kiss had a fierceness that held nothing back, as she returned it just as passionately.

When he broke their kiss, he started to nip her lower lip, as she dragged her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

"Do you still want me to leave?" He whispered against her mouth.

She was overcome with emotion and sensation that a moment passed before she could make sense of his question. Pulling away from him, she tried to get her breathing under control, silently cursing herself for nearly giving in to his advances yet again.

"Yes… I think that's probably best." She advised him, not wanting the situation to get further out of hand. "Besides, we had a deal." M looked at him in earnest.

"Very well." He stood up and looked down at her one last time. "Goodbye, Emma."

"Mr Bond."

She watched him leave, still feeling the heat of his lips against hers. Once he was out of her line of vision, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the fog that clouded her mind had suddenly disappeared the same time he had left. M looked back at the clock, seeing she only had forty-five minutes to get showered and dressed before Ross would be here to pick her up to take her to headquarters. She hoped a shower would wash away what remained of James Bond.

/*\\*/*\

While Bond waited for the lift, he saw a wooden cabinet to his left and sitting on top was a ceramic bowl containing a spare key. Quickly grabbing it, he put it in his pocket and entered the elevator once it had arrived. He turned and cast one last look at her apartment before the elevator doors closed hiding it from view. He had hoped she would have changed her mind about him leaving, but it seemed the odds weren't in his favour. But he had meant what he had told her; he wouldn't wouldn't forget about their time together.

Stepping out into the lobby, he left the building. Unlocking his car, he looked up at the penthouse one last time, trying to retain the image in his mind. After a few moments, he got into his car and started the engine as he made the drive back to his flat. As he got further away from Emma's, he wondered if he would ever see her again. It was the first time he felt a sadness creep over him if he didn't. He had no idea what the woman had done to him, but he needed to try and get over her for the time being. Instead, his thoughts started to drift towards the meeting he had later today with his new boss. Maybe she would be able to help take his mind off Emma Mawdsley.

/*\\*/*\

**MI6 Headquarters ~ One hour later  
**

M was halfway to her office when she met Tanner who was carrying various files in his arms.

"Morning Ma'am, I trust you had a pleasurable evening?"

"What?" She froze in her tracks at the simple question.

Tanner turned to look at her in slight confusion, "your date that you were supposed to be meeting?"

"Oh, that was a waste of time Tanner. He never showed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ma'am."

"Don't be. I was already prepared for it," she told him, before continuing the journey to her office trying to get her breathing under control. She didn't know why she was worried; it wasn't as if she did anything wrong. Even though the nagging thought at the back of her mind told her, she had.

"What's in the files Tanner? If it's more expense forms…"

"They are the new recruits for the double-0 programme Ma'am. I've narrowed it down to four candidates. You have a meeting with them later today."

M silently cursed herself for forgetting about those blasted meetings. The Double-0 agents she had at the moment were a handful as it is without the possibility of four more added to the mix.

"Are you feeling okay Ma'am?" Tanner asked in slight worry; she never forgot about meetings.

"Fine Tanner. What time is the first meeting?"

"In two hours."

"Great," she muttered under her breath as she entered her office. Taking off her coat and bag, she hung them on the gold coat stand, while Tanner placed the files on her desk.

"Out of the four, there is one that has all the hallmarks for making a great agent."

"I sense there is a 'but' in there Tanner," she walked over to her desk and took a seat on her black leather chair.

"Aren't there always. He is egotistical and a pain in the arse. He hardly listened to anything I said, which makes me think he won't follow direct orders when out in the field. Not to mention he's a womaniser that would put our current double-0's to shame."

"Another one who thinks he is God's gift to women."

"You could say that, Ma'am." Tanner agreed.

"I thought as much. Which one is his file?"

"The top one, Ma'am. James Bond."

M looked at Tanner hoping she had heard wrong. "Did you say, James Bond?"

"Yes." Tanner saw her face pale. "Are you sure you are all right Ma'am?"

"I'm fine Tanner. If that's everything I would like to look through these files."

"Of course Ma'am." Tanner gave her a nod and left her office.

M waited until he had left before she pulled the top file towards her. It could be a coincidence, but then again, how many men had the name James Bond. She looked at the brown folder and quickly opened it, seeing the same face of the man that had left her apartment a little over an hour ago.

She skimmed through his file, noting that all the information was everything he had told her at the bar. Commander in the Royal Navy, both parents' dead, orphaned at eleven. Then there was his comment about an appointment he had later today and how his new boss was a stickler for the rules. When she had just broken, the very rule she had swore never to do. She had slept with a new recruit and a possibly a future Double-0 agent. That was if he passed his training, but as she looked through his file, she had no doubt that he would.

Placing the file to the side, she leaned back in her chair trying to process it all, trying to think of a reasonable explanation as to why she slept with him in the first place, but she could think of none. Other than she had just made one of the biggest mistakes in her life, and for the first time, she felt regret slowly eat away at her. For if anyone found out about this, her whole career would be ruined.


	9. When James Met Emma - Part 3

**When James Met Emma ~ Part 3**

Summary: M's second meeting with James Bond, doesn't go the way she had planned. Trying to forget about their brief rendezvous from the night before, M tries to carry on with her job as normal. However, it seems James has other ideas...  


* * *

M looked at the clock on the wall watching as it slowly crept its way towards nine o'clock. She had tried to distract her mind as much as possible about the meeting with James Bond. She wondered what his reaction will be once he sees who his new boss is, considering she had lied to him about her name and profession. If she had known who he was beforehand, she would have been out of that bar before he knew what had happened. In the last couple of hours, she had tried to think of a plausible explanation as to why she agreed on a one-night fling. She was experienced and old enough to know better. Now the bastard knew where she lived. How an earth did her life turn into a mess in less than twenty-four hours? With each minute that passed, she could feel her uneasiness grow, while she tried to remain indifferent to her current situation, which was proving hard since she couldn't get the image of him out of her damn head.

The sound of her office phone ringing caused her to jump slightly before she pressed the speaker button.

_'Bond is here, Ma'am.'_

"Send him in, Tanner," she released the button on the phone surprised that her voice had remained steady.

Fixing his file, she clasped her hands in front of her, watching as her office door slowly opened. As soon as she caught sight of him, she noticed his eyes widen in surprise. He had changed from his tailored black suit, into a matching silver one, complimented with a white shirt and light blue tie.

"Take a seat, Mr Bond."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk, "You're the bloody Head of MI6?" He hissed, stunned at the revelation.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem Mr Bond? Because if it is, then there's the door."

A few seconds had passed before he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk while M opened his file and started to flick through the pages. Even though she had done it earlier, she wanted to avoid making eye contact with him as much as possible.

"My Chief of Staff spoke highly of you. It seems you have the makings of a Double-0. However, according to your file, it seems you some issues with your ability to listen to orders from authority figures. There have been eleven reported incidents documented from when you were stationed in the Navy."

"It's was in the best interest of everyone given the situation at the time."

"Perhaps, but if you are promoted to a Double-0 and that's a big if, you will follow my orders without question." She finally looked up at him. "I don't have time for agents who have a personal vendetta for disrespecting direct orders. I'm sure you understand, Mr Bond."

"Crystal, Ma'am."

"You will be put through training and a psychological evaluation. If and only when you pass those, then you will be assigned field missions. They will usually be low key unless I order otherwise."

"And what will this training involve?"

M narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself Bond or is that too hard for your one track mind?" When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Your training begins at nine sharp tomorrow morning. Your first training exercise will test your stamina and agility. Let's hope you're up for a challenge Mr Bond because these exercises will push you to the limits. I hope you are ready for that."

"I'm sure I can handle it. And I seem to recall you know first hand that my stamina and agility is just fine… Emma. Which I assume isn't your real name?" He smirked at her. "Was anything you told me last night about you true?"

"I'll make this clear right now Bond. When you are working in this building, you will not speak about last night to anyone! Do I make myself clear?" She hissed.

"Afraid in case anyone finds out you broke one of your precious rules?"

"You're treading on very thin ice, Mr Bond," she warned him. "If that's everything you will report for training tomorrow at nine. I don't want what happened last night to be discussed ever again! It was a mistake, and a foolish one at that."

"I didn't hear your protests of telling me to stop; it was quite the opposite in fact," he pointed out.

She saw his face hold that insufferable grin that made her want to slap him.

"I don't seem to recall any of it; maybe you aren't as good in bed as you thought you were."

"Is that an invitation, M? Because I'm quite happy to remind you, right here, right now just how good I am."

"Enough!" She snapped having had enough of his attitude. "Bond need I remind you that of now I am your boss and I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour or be spoken to like that! Now, if that's everything, I want you out of my sight."

"Ma'am." He stood up and towered over her desk. "But just so you know, our little escapade last night is safe with me. Don't beat yourself up about it darling, I am hard to resist."

She gave him a scathing look, as her breathing started to grow heavier. "Get out!"

He stood back up straight and gave her a charming smile. "Yes Ma'am, and may I be the first to say it. It will be a pleasure working with you," he gave her a wink and left her office.

Once her office door had closed, she pushed her chair from behind her desk and angrily stood up. Turning to the wooden cabinet behind her, she started to pour herself a glass of bourbon, not bothering about the time.

Picking up the glass, she took a long drink to try to calm herself when there was another knock at the door. Turning around, she saw Tanner enter.

"What is it, Tanner?"

"I just wondered how your meeting with Bond went, but from your reaction, I can guess not well."

"You could say that!" She slammed the glass on the wooden worktop.

"If you don't mind me asking Ma'am, what exactly happened, Bond walked out of here with a Cheshire grin on his face."

"It's nothing Tanner."

"It must be something if it's leading you to drink at this time in the morning."

"I said it's nothing! Do you need it written in a bloody memo?!" She snapped.

The silence was deafening as she tried to rein in her anger and frustration. After a few seconds, she finally calmed down and turned to face Tanner, seeing the worry displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry Tanner. That was uncalled for."

"It's quite all right Ma'am. I can reschedule the other appointments if you prefer…"

"No… It's fine; leave the appointments as they are. The quicker they are over with, the better."

"If you are sure Ma'am."

"I am. Hopefully, the other three aren't as bad as James Bond." His name alone left a bad taste in her mouth.

Tanner's curiosity grew, wondering what had happened between his boss and Bond in the short amount of time that he had set through her door. It was none of his business, yet he couldn't help but feel that he had missed something. And whatever that something was, it was probably the reason for her mood. He decided then and there that he would keep an eye on James Bond, he had a feeling M's behaviour was stemming from the egotistical naval commander. If that were the case, then he would make sure to put an end to it. His loyalty has always been to M, he considered her a friend of sorts, and he didn't want to see her like this on a daily basis.

"They were more 'tame' Ma'am if that's what you mean. They shouldn't cause you much trouble."

"Here's hoping." She muttered under her breath.

"Will you be all right Ma'am? Or do you need me to stay?"

"I'll be okay Tanner, thank you." She gave the man a small smile, hoping he would leave the matter alone.

"Very well Ma'am. Call me should you need anything."

M watched him leave and closed her eyes, would she be all right? She hoped so, but she would no doubt find out in the coming weeks. For now, she would do her job as she had always done if Bond did blab about their one night rendezvous, she doubted anyone would believe him given her reputation as a 'stickler for the rules' as he unknowingly called her, earlier in her apartment.

Opening her eyes, she moved to sit once again behind her desk and got the next file ready for her second appointment. She still had a job to do, and she would do it as she had always done.

The second interview went better than the first much to her relief. The man, Brian Carter was only twenty-nine, brown eyes and hair and was of medium build. M saw his nervousness as he answered her questions. Whether it was from speaking with her, or something else entirely she didn't know. She needed agents who were confident, but not overly so. She couldn't afford agents to hesitate when apprehending a target. She would see how his training turned out; it was always the nervous recruits that surprised her.

Her third and last interviews were similar to the first. Both men cocky, and overly confident. Confidence was fine, but she knew it was also an agent's downfall. She had lost count of the number of agents she had lost in the field due to it. She didn't need any more deaths added to the growing list.

As the last recruit left, she gave a silent sigh in relief. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was only going on noon even though it felt like she had already done a day's work. Picking up the phone, she dialled Tanner's number waiting for the other man to answer.

"Tanner, I need a favour."

_'How can I help Ma'am?'_

"I'll discuss it with you over lunch. Meet me in my office in ten minutes."

_'Very well Ma'am.'_

She replaced the phone back on the receiver and waited for Tanner to arrive. M knew she would need to try and find another place to live; she couldn't risk Bond breaking into her apartment on a daily basis. If anyone could help her with that, it would be Tanner.

Ten minutes later, she saw the man in question standing in the doorway.

"Ready when you are, Ma'am?"

Standing up, she walked over to her coat stand and grabbed her bag and coat as they left the confines of her office. With each step she took, the man known as James Bond began to drift slowly from her mind.


	10. When James Met Emma - Part 4

**When James Met Emma ~ Part 4**

Summary: During a relaxing lunch, Tanner agrees to help M find a new apartment though she remains somewhat secretive about her reasons for relocating. However, when she returns home to find a vase of roses and a card from a certain Double-0, she realises that her current situation with James is starting to spiral out of control.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the car stopped outside the Italian Restaurant Adesso's. M had lost count of the number of times she and Tanner had come here whenever they needed a break from the office.

"Thank you, Ross," she gratefully told her personal driver.

"You're welcome Ma'am. Call me when you are both ready to leave." He said to M through the rear-view mirror, seeing her give a nod in acknowledgement.

The two of them got out the car and made their way into the restaurant. Upon entering, M smiled at hearing the familiar Italian voice call out to them.

"Mr Tanner and Ms Mawdsley, lovely to see you back with us," the server gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, Antonio." M returned the smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a table free?"

"For you Emma, always." He picked up two menus and motioned them to follow him.

Antonio led them to a corner booth for two away from the other customers. The atmosphere was relaxing just as she had remembered it, with soft music playing in the background with the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was one of her favourite restaurants she had to admit.

"Here we are. I hope this is quiet enough for you both."

"This will do nicely, Antonio. Thank you."

He placed the menus down on the table as Tanner and M removed their coats then took their seats.

"Would you both like your usual to drink?"

M looked at Tanner, who gave her a nod. "That would be lovely."

"One bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape Rhone, coming up. I'll be back to take your orders unless you both already know?"

"A few moments if you please, Antonio,"

"Of course." He gave her a small bow and walked away to get their wine.

"I forgot how happy he is." Tanner murmured looking at the menu.

"Quite, but it makes a nice change from being surrounded by miserable bastards day in and out."

"Fair point Ma'am. Why did you need to speak with me?"

M saw Antonio heading back in their direction with an ice bucket containing the bottle of red wine.

"I'll tell you in a moment, Tanner. Do you know what you want to order?"

"The same as I always have, the Penne Italiano, and you will no doubt have the Fettuccine Salmoni."

M smiled as she closed the menu, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Well, considering you have it every time we come here, it's hard to forget."

"Ah smiling faces, that's what I like to see." Antonio placed the bucket containing the bottle of wine on the table and proceeded to pour red wine in each of their classes before replacing the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Penne Italiano and Emma will have the Fettuccine Salmoni." Tanner closed his menu watching as Antonio wrote down their order.

"Excellent," He took the menus from them. "If you require anything else just call."

"Thank you, Antonio," she gave him a small smile.

"You're very welcome," he told them both before walking away leaving them alone once more.

"So, what is this favour you need?" Tanner took a drink of his wine, watching her over his glass.

"I need to find a new apartment."

"Why? Has something happened?" He placed his glass on the table, looking at her with worry.

"In a matter of sense, you could say that."

"M, you know you can tell me anything in confidence don't you?"

"I know Tanner. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just I would rather not go into the full details."

"Understandable, but why do you need to move?"

"You remember I was supposed to have that date last night, but he never showed."

"Yes, and, to be frank, Ma'am, it was his loss."

"Yes, well anyway," she pressed on not wanting a repeat of what happened last night. "I was about to leave when I ran into David."

"Wait, as in your ex-husband David?" Tanner watched as she gave a nod in reply. "He didn't try anything…"

"No," she quickly denied. "But, we did get into a small argument. When I arrived home… I realised I needed a new place to stay. My current apartment holds too many memories of when myself and David lived there. I want a clean start if you can call it that," M partly lied. He didn't need to know that one of their new recruits was also part of the reason for it.

"I understand Ma'am. I'm more than happy to help you. Was that part of the reason for your behaviour earlier?"

"In a sense. Seeing him again after being divorced for three years brought up memories that I would like to remain buried."

"I don't blame you for that, M. I'll see what I can do. Is there any particular area or apartment you would like?"

"No, any area and apartment is fine as long as its away from Mayfair."

"Consider it done Ma'am," he assured her.

"I appreciate it, Tanner, thank you." She gratefully told him, feeling some worry leave her shoulders.

"Now, do I put this down as a business lunch or a lunch date in the expenses form."

M looked over at him in amusement, "a business lunch. We wouldn't want people talking now, would we?"

"I suppose not, it would irk some agents once they find out I'm your favourite."

"That's what you think," she took a drink of wine from her glass, finally feeling at ease.

"So, tell me, Tanner. How is your personal life at the moment," M inquired, placing her glass back on the table.

"It's fine. Nothing remotely exciting happening."

"Maybe you should try the dating scene?"

"I think I'll pass M. I prefer my personal life without the drama that comes with some relationships." Tanner remarked. The idea of him dating was laughable to say the least.

"I agree with you on that note." M agreed knowing full well the amount of drama relationships can cause.

Ten minutes had passed, when a younger waiter approached with their food.

"The Fettuccine Salmoni." He smiled and put the plate down in front of M and placed the other containing the Penne Italiano in front of Tanner.

"Would you like any Parmesan or black pepper?"

"No, thank you." Tanner told the younger man.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm fine."

"Enjoy your meal," the younger man told them with a smile.

"Is it me? Or do the waiter's get younger every time we come here?" Tanner mused, taking a bite of his penne pasta, mixed with sausage and pepperoni.

"Students need to make a living somehow Tanner," M told him before taking a bite of her pasta.

"I suppose." Tanner finally agreed.

M shook her head fondly as the rest of the meal continued in silence. Once they had finished and more wine poured, the waiter took their empty plates away before Antonio returned with the dessert menu.

"I don't think I could eat any more, Antonio," M admitted turning down the menu.

"If you aren't having anything, I'll eat one for both of us," Tanner stated, taking the menu from Antonio.

"Excellent, Mr Tanner. He turned back to M. "Can I get you a tea or coffee instead?"

"Tea would be lovely," M smiled.

"And I'll have a coffee along with the chocolate fudge cake accompanied with cream."

M raised an eyebrow as Tanner gave Antonio his order.

"What? It has been a while since I've treated myself," Tanner defended his choice.

"And an excellent choice it is," Antonio took the menu from him and left.

"I forgot about that sweet tooth of yours Tanner."

"It's a weakness M; I have to admit."

She gave a small laugh, "best keep that secret between us."

"Duly noted, Ma'am," he tipped his glass in her direction in agreement.

Antonio accompanied by the young waiter from earlier returned with their tea and coffee, along with Tanner's fudge cake.

M tried to hide her smile at seeing Tanner's face light up once the dessert was placed in front of him. She did have to admit it looked delicious. Grabbing her spoon, she reached over and took some of the chocolate and brought it to her lips, hearing Tanner's protest at her actions.

"If you wanted one, you should have ordered one; instead of stealing mine," he brought the plate closer to him and out of her reach.

"Relax Tanner," she placed the now chocolate free spoon back on the table. "Your fudge cake is safe."

"Good," he took a bite, keeping his eyes on her as she poured some milk into her tea.

"Since you don't want to date anytime soon Tanner, perhaps you should start an affair with your dessert." She innocently told him as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, letting the warm tea sooth her throat.

"I think there might be a law against that, M."

"There probably is."

Tanner polished off his cake, leaving a few crumbs and some chocolate as he pushed the plate to the side.

"Now, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week."

M hummed in agreement, "It was your choice, Tanner."

Tanner gave her a mock scowl, as Antonio came back and took away both their cups and Tanner's plate.

"Can I get you both anything else?"

"Just the bill please, Antonio," M replied.

"Of course, Ma'am."

A few moments later, Antonio returned with their receipt and two mints on a metal plate.

"I can get this." Tanner offered, already reaching into his coat pocket for his wallet.

"It's fine Tanner, I asked you out to lunch, it's only fair I pay. Consider it a thank you for helping me take my mind of some issues in my life at the moment."

"If you are sure Ma'am…"

"I am."

M paid for their meal and left a generous tip for the staff. Gathering their items, they said their goodbyes to Antonio and left the restaurant.

"If you want Ma'am, I can cover the rest of the day for you if you wish to take the remainder of the day off?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Ma'am. I wouldn't have suggested if I wasn't."

"Thank you, I may just take you up on that offer," she smiled at him gratefully, before taking out her phone and calling Ross.

Five minutes later Ross arrived. Getting in the car, M instructed him to drop her home, before taking Tanner back to headquarters. The journey was made without incidence, and Ross pulled outside her apartment thirty minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ma'am." Tanner gave her a subtle nod and smile.

"Likewise Tanner," she returned his smile, before turning to her driver. "Ross."

"Ma'am."

M got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and walked into her apartment, smile still on her face. Entering the elevator, she pressed the button for the penthouse, silently thanking Tanner for keeping her mind off things. She was considering given the man a pay rise for listening to her problems on a daily basis.

Walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse, she headed in the direction of her bedroom hoping to have a bath and relax for the remainder of the day. Placing her bag on the bed, she noticed the vase containing fifteen yellow roses sitting on her bedside cabinet. Cautiously approaching them, she removed the card and quickly read over it.

_Emma,_

_I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier and hope you can forgive me._

_J x_

As she was reading the card, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her from behind.

"I wasn't expecting you back for a few more hours yet."

M jumped startled and quickly turned around seeing the smiling face of James Bond.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She snapped. "I want you gone! Now!"

"Hear me out first M, please," he pleaded with her.

"Whatever you have to say, save it! If you are not gone in five minutes, I'm calling security!"

He ignored the threat and continued. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry." He took a few steps towards her, only to stop when he saw her take a few steps back trying to distance herself away from him.

"You expect me to believe that!?" She looked at him unimpressed with his new sincere attitude. "How the hell did you even get in here?! You need a key to access the elevator!"

"It's the truth M! And to answer your second question I took and used one of your spare keys."

She watched as he reached into his pocket and held out a key the same as her own which she grabbed from his hand.

"I saw it lying in the bowl on the table next to the elevator."

"So you felt it prudent to steal one of my spare keys, buy me fifteen roses; break into my apartment using a stolen key, and sneak up on me nearly giving me a bloody heart attack! Just so you could apologise?!" She voiced in disbelief.

"That wasn't my intention. I've been here since I left your office…"

She felt her anger overtake her at his admission. "What gives you the right to break into my apartment to ask me for forgiveness!?" She looked at him incredulous that he had the gall to ask that of her, just because he was starting to feel guilty.

"It was the only place I could get you alone!"

"Yes, because all of this doesn't sound or look stalkerish at all Bond! You are in my home uninvited, you stole a key for Christ sake, and you are still refusing to leave! What exactly is it you want from me?!"

"Well, since you are home early I was hoping to ask you out to lunch…"

"No, thank you! I've already had lunch with someone who knows how to treat a woman with respect!" She thought she saw a flash of jealousy mixed with hurt flash in his eyes before it was gone. She probably just imagined it.

"Who?! He demanded softly.

"That's none of your damn business! You are not my keeper Bond! Now leave!"

He inwardly cursed himself, for making a bigger mess of the situation.

"You're right, it isn't and for that I'm sorry. I just can't get you out of my thoughts, M!"

She gave a hollow laugh, "we spent one night together Bond, it was meaningless sex and a mistake on my part! You need to get over it or look for another job because I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour!" She chided him. "Now if that's everything, you know where the elevator is!"

M could feel herself start to become uncomfortable as he continued to stare at her, as she tried to anticipate his next move. When he began to take a few more steps towards her, M felt the bedside cabinet at the base of her back as she had no more steps to take.

She watched as he tentatively reached out a hand as he cupped her face, running his thumb across her cheek in a soft caress. "You may be able to cast it aside M, as meaningless sex, but I can't. Any other time, with any other woman I would never look back, but there was something different about you, and it's driving me insane not knowing what it is."

She remained still, as he continued with his little speech. "I'm sorry for everything M. I need you to know that before we officially work together."

"Apology accepted," she quietly told him, hoping it would be enough to make him leave. Whether he believed her or not, she didn't care. She just wanted him gone.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He murmured, removing his hand from her face as he turned and walked out of her room.

M slowly followed after him, making sure he actually did get into the elevator. He was just about to step inside when she called out to him causing him to turn.

"Don't you _ever_ break into my house again!" She ordered him, watching as he gave her a small smile.

"Ma'am," he nodded.

Once the elevator doors had closed, she marched back into her bedroom and picked up the vase of roses. Taking them into the kitchen, she opened the pedal bin and tossed both the roses and vase inside.

Leaning her back against the kitchen worktop, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She silently hoped Tanner would be able to help her find a new apartment as quickly as possible. It would only be then that she would finally feel at ease and no longer have to worry about any more unannounced visits from that insufferable man.

Deciding on that bath, she walked towards the elevator and locked it, before making her way towards her en-suite bathroom. She hoped a bath would help her relax, but knowing she would have to see Bond on a daily basis, caused her stomach to tighten as she was overcome with apprehension of not knowing what the coming days would bring.


	11. When James Met Emma - Part 5

**When James Met Emma ~ Part 5**

Summary: When M order's James to leave her apartment, she devises a plan to help put an end to James' infatuation.

* * *

Time passed slowly for M; her bath did nothing to help her relax as her mind was still plagued with the thoughts of James Bond. In the end, she had given up and decided to clean and tidy her apartment, not that there was much to clean, the place was immaculate, but she wanted to keep her mind as busy as possible. She had decided sitting around drinking glass after glass of whiskey was doing her no favours. The first place she started to tidy was the bedroom, changing her current bedding to get rid of any remainder of his scent. She would prefer going to sleep without her mind thinking he was still laying there beside her.

Placing the dirty sheets in the washing hamper, she made a start on the living room, only getting halfway through before giving up. As she sat on the sofa, she realised she was being foolish. The mind games he was playing with her were effective she would give him that. She couldn't recall the last time she had been riled up as much as this, not even when she had been married to David or going through her divorce. Yet, here she was letting one recruit get to her. Even if he did appear to be harbouring stalker tendencies, which in effect was worrying.

Sitting on the sofa, she needed to think of a way to keep the man's attention distracted from her. If what he told her was true, then his behaviour would only escalate over the time they would be working together. Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels, stopping on a romantic movie causing her to inwardly groan, she was about to continue flicking when an idea struck her.

It could work, after all, he did think he was God's gift to women. She would run it by Tanner tomorrow morning before the recruits started their training. It would be interesting to see how they cope with an unknown distraction while trying to focus on their actual training. But it may also be the distraction Bond needed to get over the ridiculous notion of not being able to get over her. She was being chased by a thirty- six-year-old man who could pass as her son. She wondered what she had done that warranted this sort of hassle in her life. Other than sleep with him, which wasn't one of her better judgements in life. Even though she had to admit the sex was great and deeply satisfying.

She looked back at the movie and tried not to roll her eyes as the couple started to kiss on screen. Turning off the TV, she tossed the remote on the table in front of her. If only life were a movie, it would solve all her problems. Unfortunately, she had to be realistic and live in the real world, even if that did mean putting up with Bond's attempts of trying to charm her back into bed with him. He may have been sincere in his apology, but that didn't mean she wouldn't remain cautious whenever he was around. She was taking no chances; she didn't want to give him more ammunition to keep pestering her.

M could feel the day starting to take its toll on her; she wasn't cut out for this type of drama at her age. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it read 18:05. It was still early, yet she felt like she could just sleep. Then there was the fact that she still had to make dinner, the mere thought of food caused her to feel nauseous.

Standing up, she walked towards the kitchen and decided on making a cup of tea instead, then perhaps spending the rest of the night reading a book in bed. It had been a while since she had time to read anything other than government files. Switching on the kettle, she left it to boil, while she went hunting for a book.

As she took in the titles in her bookcase, she skimmed each of their spines before finally pulling out The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde. She recalled buying it, after she lost her original copy, but never had a chance to open it thanks to her job.

Keeping the book in hand, she went back to the kitchen and prepared her tea before heading into the bedroom. Placing the book and cup if tea on the bedside cabinet, she turned on the lamp then quickly changed from her casual clothes into her red satin Pyjamas.

She had to admit it was strange getting ready for bed at this time considering if it were a normal day she would be still at the office. Heading into her en-suite bathroom, she quickly did her nightly routine of removing her makeup, cleansing and brushing her teeth, before finally settling under the covers as she started to sip her tea and read her book.

Getting no more than a quarter of a way through it, she felt her eyes beginning to close. Finally giving up, she marked the page and placed it next to the now empty cup and switched off the light, hoping sleep would finally quieten her mind.

/*\\*/*\

_M heard the soft waves of the ocean and a gentle breeze pass over her as she walked to the open patio door; the white curtains lightly blowing inwards. She took a few steps onto the wooden porch and looked out towards the beach, seeing the sun setting casting the water in a red and orange hue. Closing her eyes, she felt at peace getting lost in the gentle sounds. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the pair arms wrap themselves around her waist, and a soft trail of kisses being placed down her neck and across her shoulders causing her to give a small gasp in surprise and also pleasure causing her eyes to flutter close._

_"Are you sure you don't want me, Emma?"_

_The familiar masculine voice caused a shiver to go through her, as one of his warm hands travelled up her chest and cupped her right breast, as he gently started to massage it through the light material of the white dress she was wearing. The intimacy of his action caused her to arch into his touch desperately wanting more._

_"Tell me no and I'm gone." He kept his voice close to her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe causing ribbons of pleasure to shoot through her body._

_"How can I trust you?" Her voice didn't sound like her own._

_"You can always trust me, say yes and I'm yours," he promised her._

_She opened her eyes and turned to face him, gazing into those blue eyes that managed to hypnotise her, since the first night she met him._

_"Yes, I want you, James."_

_She waited with baited breath as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, causing her arms to wrap themselves around his neck, as she returned his kiss just as passionately._

/*\\*/*\

M's eyes snapped opened, feeling her breathing heavy as her heart thumped erratically against her chest. She was still in her room, in her bed. The dream had felt so real; from the heat of his lips on her neck and his gentle touch on her breast.

Leaning up on her arm, she switched on the bedside lamp, before sinking back down into her pillow. She thought after he left her apartment yesterday afternoon that would be the end of it, but it seemed he had turned to visiting her dreams instead. She prayed it was just a one off due to recent events.

She tried to recall the words he had said to her, could she really put all her trust in him? If he was going to be working under her, then she would have to trust his judgement on professional matters, but this dream was more personal than business.

Rolling onto her left side, she looked towards the bedroom doorway, expecting to see him standing there, but there was just an empty space filled with darkness. She felt relief, but also disappointment. It was what she had wanted, for him to leave her alone, yet part of her wanted him with her. She was an emotional mess and it was all thanks to James Bond.

Putting the dream at the back of her mind, she looked up at the clock seeing the numbers read 01:30 am. She had to be up in four and half hours, yet she didn't want to sleep in case she was overcome with another dream visit from Bond. She hoped the plan she devised would have its desired effect before she started to question her sanity.

Reaching up, she switched off the lamp and tried to get back to sleep, hoping her upcoming plan would finally bring back the normality she so desperately wanted.


	12. When James Met Emma - Part 6

**When James Met Emma - Part 6**

Summary: M finally puts her plan into motion with help from Tanner. Meanwhile, James is still struggling to overcome his infatuation with M, which causes him to re-evaluate his behaviour from the day before.

* * *

M arrived at work the next day feeling worse for the wear thanks to her constant tossing and turning as she had tried to get back to sleep after her dream. After two hours, she had finally given up, so now here she was; sitting behind her desk with a cup of tea feeling miserable and on edge as she looked across at Tanner. If he saw the tiredness in her eyes and wariness in her posture, he never said anything much to her relief. She didn't want to explain the reason for her current state and decided to get straight to the point on why she called him here in the first place.

"I need your input on a particular matter, Tanner."

"What matter would that be, Ma'am?" He inquired.

"It's about the new recruits and their training exercises today..."

"Do you want me to reschedule their tests?"

"If you had let me finished Tanner," she saw the abashed look on his face as he murmured an apology. "I was going to suggest we try a trial of sorts."

"A trial on what, Ma'am?" he asked wondering where she was going with this idea.

"Tanner you and I know that these four recruits are more than capable of passing these tests without considerable effort. What we need to do is observe how they cope with a distraction."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Think about it Tanner, what do all four, well three, if you exclude Carter, all have in common with each other?" M hinted.

"Egotistical attitudes and they think they are Gods gift to women," he answered in realisation, causing M to smile as he finally caught on.

So, you would like me; to put more than one female evaluator in with the recruits, to observe if they can focus on their exercises with a distraction?"

"Exactly. We will have a male observer as well as a precaution, but if all goes according to plan, it will determine how well they can handle distractions while out in the field," she stated. "They appear to let their over confidence and misogynistic attitude cloud their judgement, it's time we brought that down a notch."

"You excluded Carter, Ma'am. Why?"

"When interviewing Carter, he was more nervous than confidant. Nervousness can lead to recklessness in the field, but that aside he has the potential of being a good agent. He won't let a woman get in the way of that," she picked up her cup. "Besides, I have a feeling he will be the only one out the four that will listen to my orders." She took a drink of her now cold tea causing her to grimace at the taste.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling the other three will be a bad influence on him. Mainly Bond." Tanner told her.

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it, Tanner. Let's just focus on getting today over with."

Tanner gave a nod in agreement, "Very well Ma'am. I take it you don't want me to inform the recruits about the additional 'test' added to their training?"

"No. Let it be a welcoming surprise for them," M stated feeling the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried to suppress a smirk.

'I'll have it organised for you, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Tanner."

He was about to stand up and leave when she remembered there was something else she had wanted to ask him.

"There is one more thing I need to discuss with you, Tanner. It's about finding that new apartment…"

"I did some searching yesterday for you Ma'am; I'll have the printouts on your desk later today."

"Thank you," she gave him a grateful smile, before he left her office.

Once her office door was closed, her smile vanished as she was once again left to her thoughts.

/*\\*/*\

**Hotel Café Royale  
**

Bond swung his legs over the side of the bed, as he turned his head to look at the sleeping brunette behind him. He couldn't even remember her name; he had picked up the first woman he set his eyes on at the green bar, when Emma, no M, he mentally corrected, told him to leave after their little tryst.

Standing up, he started to get dressed, not knowing how he was going to be able to work with M day in and out. It was going to take all of his self-control not to touch, or kiss her whenever they would be alone. She would probably kill him if he did; he saw it in her eyes yesterday that she wanted to do just that. He had no idea what was going through his mind that caused him to break into his boss' penthouse, then wait for her to come home. She was right, now that he thought about it. It was bordering stalker behaviour. He may have just made things worse in the long run, rather than his best intentions on setting things right between them.

He had no idea what he was thinking, or rather his lack of thinking at the time. His thinking yesterday seemed to come from his cock rather than his head. When he had left her apartment he was frustrated; he wanted to forget all about the woman known as Emma. He thought sleeping with the first woman he came across would help, but it just caused him to imagine it was M in the brunettes place.

Putting on his Jacket, he looked at his watch noticing he had two hours to get home, showered and changed before he was due at MI6 for his training. Turning on his heel, he left the hotel, never once looking back at the brunette who was still fast asleep in bed.

_'If only it were this easy to walk away from M_', he thought bitterly.

/*\\*/*\

**MI6 - Two hours later**

Bond entered the training facility in MI6 to see the three other recruits sitting on the seats outside the room. Two of the men turned, greeting him with a nod of their head while the other man kept his head bowed looking at his feet. Bond could tell from the man's body language that he was nervous. He wasn't sure why he was the man was picked as a possible agent, never mind training to be a Double-0. At any rate, it made him more curious about the man, who looked to be only a few years younger than himself.

Ignoring the other two agents who were talking animatedly about a woman, he took a seat to the right of the younger agent.

"What's your name?" Bond inquired.

The younger man looked up at him and swallowed before answering. "Brian Carter. And yours?"

"Bond, James Bond." He held put his hand for Carter to shake.

Carter looked at Bond's proffered hand warily, before reaching out to take Bond's hand in a firm grip and quickly shook it. After releasing his hand he looked back down at the floor, leg vibrating nervously as they continued to wait.

"Nervous?" Bond asked Carter stating the obvious.

"A little," he murmured.

"I wouldn't be. You've got this far; they wouldn't have picked you if they didn't think you could handle it."

Carter looked sideways at Bond and gave him a small smile. "There is that I suppose."

Bond returned the smile, then leant in closer, while looking over at the other two agents who were now grinning, probably due to some inside joke.

"Do you know who those two are?" Bond kept his voice low so that they wouldn't hear.

Carter gave a nod, "Unfortunately. The one to the far left is Robert Toner, and the one closest to me is Michael Anderson."

Bond kept his attention on them from the corner of his eye, when Toner's hazel eyes met his own. The man was giving him a smile that did not reach his eyes before he turned to look away to start chatting with Anderson.

To Bond, it seemed almost predatory, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on them both, especially Toner. He didn't trust the man in the slightest. He couldn't pinpoint what is was exactly, but he couldn't deny that Toner, and maybe even Anderson had an ulterior motive. And it had nothing to do with their upcoming training.

The door to the training room opened causing Toner and Anderson to quieten as Tanner walked out, dressed in his usual three-piece-suit suit. Closely followed by an older male and a young female who James guessed was only in her late twenties, early thirties if she was lucky. Then again, he may be wrong on that assumption; he didn't seem to be judging women's ages well of late. M was proof of that. He felt relief and slight regret that she hadn't made an appearance herself, but he could hazard a guess as to why that was the case. It was probably best all around for both of them; he didn't need to make a fool of himself in front of everyone here.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Tanner's voice start to address them, detailing about what was going to happen. James tried to focus on Tanner's words, but he was only half listening to what he was saying.

"The following tests will determine if you have what it takes to be a Double-0, which includes following direct orders from higher authority figures." He looked at each of the recruits, in turn, his eyes resting on Bond longer than the other three.

"The two people next to me will be your head evaluators during the duration of your training. That means you treat them with respect."

"Anyone else feel like their in school?" Toner mumbled to Anderson.

"It also means that when someone is speaking, you will listen," Tanner stated unimpressed with Toner's behaviour. "Unless you can act and behave like an agent, you will not be allowed to set foot out in the field."

Tanner looked away from Toner and towards the other three agents. "The same goes for the rest of you! This agency has no time for agents who think they can disregard orders just to try and show off! If you don't want to adhere to the rules, then there's the door!" When none of the agents made no intention to leave, he continued with the rest of the debrief.

"Your first training session will test your stamina and agility and firearms. These tests are designed to push you to your limits, so, let's hope you are ready for the challenge."

Tanner turned to the examiners next to him, giving them a nod signalling for them to take over.

Bond watched amused as Anderson and Toner sat up straighter as the younger woman dressed in a grey dress suit stepped forward with a clipboard in hand. Bond's eyes quickly roamed her body taking in her long toned legs, travelling up her body to her face, watching as her green eyes bore into each of them.

To Bond, she carried the same confidence as M, even though she was younger, taller and had bobbed auburn hair framing her face rather than M's white pixie cut. He looked away from her, hoping it would stop his thoughts about his now to be boss. He couldn't even look at the woman without comparing her to M. Christ he had it bad. The bloody woman was driving him insane.

The soft tones of the young woman's voice caused him to come back to reality as he tried to listen to what she had started to say.

"I'm Angela Barlett and I will be evaluating your tests on stamina and agility. My colleague Thomas Goodwin will be evaluating on your firearms. After these tests have been carried out, you will then be given a final exam with different scenario's to determine how you would handle certain situations when out in the field." She looked at each the men in front of her before she continued.

"Only when you pass all three tests and M gives her signed approval, that you will be given low key missions to evaluate how your actions out in the field will affect your performance and determine if you can follow direct orders. It will then be decided by M if you will be granted your license to kill. Is there any questions before we begin?"

Bond looked at the other three agents and tried not to roll his eyes when he saw Toner's hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr Toner?"

"Will you be giving us a physical assessment as well?" Toner hinted to Angela with a smirk as his eyes roamed her body before finally resting on her chest, as her white blouse showed off some cleavage.

"My eyes are up here Mr Toner!" She tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, as she waited for him to look her in the eye.

When his eyes finally found hers, she gave him his answer.

"If you want a hands-on approach, I would suggest a masseuse."

Bond tried to hide his smile as he saw the smirk disappear from Toner's face at her answer.

"If that's all the questions, let's get down to business shall we? You will be paired into two groups. Two of you will stay with me while the remaining two will go with Thomas. After the first set of exercises are complete, there will be a short interval, before your second set of exercises begin. Once those are complete, you will be given your exam." She looked down at her clipboard.

"When will we find out our results?" Anderson inquired.

"In two days time. You will each have a personal meeting with M who will debrief you on your results."

Bond didn't know how he would survive sitting through a debriefing with M alone. Part of him was looking forward to spending time alone with her, but the other part of him felt cautious as to how she would react to him after yesterday's events. She had accepted his apology, but he could see it in her eyes, she only agreed to get him to leave. The full situation was a mess, and he only had himself to blame. They had left on good terms, and then he had to go and fuck it up with his comments in her office and breaking into her apartment to apologise. He wondered if his life could get any worse.

"Mr Bond and Mr Toner – you will both start with me. While Mr Carter and Mr Anderson will go with Thomas."

"Great, I can hardly wait." Bond muttered sarcastically, causing Carter to hide his laugh behind a cough.

"You're splitting us up? Afraid you can't handle four at once Angela." Toner smiled stressing out her name.

Angela looked up from her clipboard, giving him a cold hard stare, "I can handle four men just fine Mr Toner. I am merely following direct orders from M. If you have a problem with her methods, I'm sure she will be more than happy to know you are already questioning her orders."

_'Strike one'_, James thought to himself gleefully. He could already imagine M's reaction to Toner's complaints.

When he didn't say anything, Angela continued. "I thought not Mr Toner. Now, if there are no more ridiculous questions, I think it's time we got started. Mr Bond and Mr Toner, follow me." Angela ordered as she began to make her way back into the room she had come from earlier.

Bond and Toner stood and followed after her, wondering what was waiting for them next.

Upon entering, they noticed three more evaluators; two of which were female standing in the room, along with various exercise apparatus which caused Bond to groan inwardly. Between these physical tests and his thoughts continuously lingering on M, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I very much appreciate it. Also a massive thank you to Saye0036 for being my sounding board on this chapter. :D**  
**_


	13. When James Met Emma - Part 7

**When James Met Emma - Part 7**

Summary: M has finally chosen a new apartment, while James gets close and personal with one of the female evaluators.

* * *

M tried to focus on her work, but no matter how much she tried, her thoughts would drift back to Bond. She wondered how he had reacted when he saw she had appointed two female evaluators. She decided It didn't matter, as long as they kept him distracted long enough for him to forget all about her. The thought caused an unsettling feeling to go through her, but she quickly brushed it aside. It was in her best interest to forget all about James Bond. He was nothing to her, except a soon to be Double-0 agent and employee under this building. Yet, her thoughts kept drifting towards him. He was like a parasite, attaching himself to her and not leaving her alone. Even when he wasn't here, his presence still lingered. It unnerved her, to say the least.

She looked at the clock on the wall noticing only an hour had passed since Bond started with his evaluation. Tanner hadn't reported back to her since she had sent him down to the training rooms with Barlett and Goodwin. M, at least, hoped to have some information by now from him if anything had occurred. Deciding not to dwell on it, she instead focused her attention on the printouts that Tanner had left for her. Most of the homes seemed to be similar to her current residence. She frowned slightly, having nothing against living in another penthouse, but she, at least, hoped for something different. Still, if it allowed her to move into a new place quickly, it didn't matter. As long as Bond didn't know where her new place of residence would be, she would be able to live easier knowing she wouldn't be expecting any surprise visits from him. He had returned her key, but who was to say he didn't find another way into the building. He may have got a duplicate key made without her knowledge. The thought caused an unsettling feeling inside her. No, the sooner she moved the better.

Looking through each of the printouts scattered on her desk, she picked up one that was for penthouse suite located on the Isle of Dogs. The interior was modern and stylish. The colours much like her current home painted in creams and whites. She read over the information, noting it was fully furnished and located in a quiet area of the city. Yes, she decided this one would do nicely. She would need to inform Tanner of her decision and arrange a visit before she finalised anything, but it seemed she had already found her new home. Feeling at ease since this full mess started, she decided to call Tanner and have him meet her in her office.

M was just about to pick up her phone to call him when there was a knock on her office door. Trying to keep the frustration out of her voice she ordered for them to enter. As the door opened, she saw it was Tanner, and some of her frustration faded at seeing him.

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but I thought you may like an update on what occurred during the debriefing with the recruits."

"It's fine Tanner. Close the door and take a seat."

She waited until he had taken his seat before she continued. "How did the recruits take to their new evaluator?"

"Considerably well, except for the inappropriate comments from Mr Toner. The rest of the agents were surprisingly quiet, especially Bond."

M raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at this piece of information; she thought he would be the first to at least say something to Miss Barlett, but it seemed her suspicions had been proven wrong. Her plan didn't appear to be having the desired effect she had hoped for, which made her wonder if Bond had an ulterior motive.

"Was there anything else that occurred that I should know about?"

"Just that Mr Toner was already questioning your orders asking why they had to be split up during their tests. Forgive me, for insinuating this Ma'am."

"What is it, Tanner?" M asked curiously.

"There is something about Toner that I feel may cause us problems in the future. I'll just put it bluntly. I don't like him, and I certainly don't trust him."

M thought over Tanner's words. She didn't know herself if she could trust any of the new recruits so far. Except perhaps Carter and dare she say, Bond. Anderson and Toner, on the other hand, she felt there was something off about them when she had interviewed them yesterday. If Tanner was feeling the same about Toner, then they had best keep an eye on him. Then again it could be nothing, but she wouldn't be taking any chances.

"If that is the case, I want you to keep a close eye on them. Any sign of suspicious activity, you inform me."

"Of course Ma'am." He agreed, seeing the printouts he had left her scattered over her desk.

She followed his eyes to the printouts. "I believe I have made a decision Tanner." She picked up the printout showing the penthouse she had chosen and handed it over to him.

"Could you contact them for me?"

Tanner took the printout from her hand and looked down at her preferred choice. "I'll get right on it Ma'am and let you know what they say."

"Thank you."

He gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement, before rising from his seat and leaving her office leaving M once again alone.

Once the door had closed, she compiled the rest of the printouts together and put them in her desk drawer should she need to look at them again at a later date. Satisfied, she tried to concentrate once more on her paperwork, before eventually giving up and making the split decision of deciding to observe how the new recruits were getting on. At this point, she was willing to try anything to bring an end to this madness.

/*\\*/*\

It had only been an hour and already Toner was starting to get on Bond's nerves. The man didn't know when to shut up, and his smug attitude wasn't helping matters. Even he wasn't this bad, and that was saying something. He tried to focus on the task that was currently assigned to him, but that was proving more difficult than he had originally anticipated. At least it had nothing to do with Angela, the other two women in the room or even the test. No, it was all thanks to that bloody moron.

He had lost count of the number of times he had tried to drown out Toner's drawled out tones, but nothing he seemed to be doing was working. Bond looked over to him, seeing him flirting with one of the two female evaluators and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He would have been doing the same if it wasn't for M currently occupying his thoughts. He was determined to show her, that there was more to him than what she gave him credit for. That he was more than just a womanizing, egotistical bastard, and that he could take this job seriously, which seemed to be more than what Toner was currently doing at the moment.

"Keep your attention on what you are doing, Mr Bond."

He nearly stumbled from the treadmill at hearing the stern female voice from behind him. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he managed to grab the hand bar to stop himself from falling. Mentally cursing himself, he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the other female evaluator now standing next to him. He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he forgot she was there.

"Perhaps the same should be said for Toner." He breathlessly sniped back, letting his annoyance show.

"He will be seen to," she replied looking back down at her clipboard, quickly writing something down.

He looked at the small brunette next to him from time to time, wondering why there were three female evaluators appointed. He had only ever heard of there being one while the rest being male. Unless M had decided on incorporating more women into the role or she had another agenda behind it. He wouldn't have put it past her. M was cunning and intelligent, not letting anyone take her for a fool. Especially not someone like himself. If she had known he was a potential candidate for a Double-0 agent, she would never have slept with him.

He tried to study her the best he could under his current circumstance. She was dressed in a black dress suit, with her loosely curled brunette hair resting on her shoulders. He wondered if M had been a brunette when she was younger, or if she had been a blonde. It would probably have been the latter, but he wasn't taking the risk of breaking into her apartment again to look for photos. Not after what happened yesterday.

"Prone to daydreaming," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" He whispered, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Focus on your test, Mr Bond." She gave him a stern look before leaning in to look at the treadmill's monitor.

James could smell her sweet perfume, as soon as she had moved in closer. It was too sweet for his liking; he had preferred M's which he could only describe as a soft floral scent with a hint of citrus.

The sound of laughter next to him caused his thoughts to once again be interrupted by Toner. He hoped he would never have to be paired up with him in the field; he may kill him himself if It ever came down to it.

Looking over, noticed Toner's test had already finished, and his hands were all over his evaluator as they walked away. It wouldn't have surprised him if these two, well three women evaluators were chosen to test their self-control. If that was the case it seemed, Toner was already failing. Bond decided that the only way to find out was to ask the brunette beside him.

"I didn't catch your name."

"It's Laura," she said absentmindedly as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Well, Laura… perhaps you can help me." He asked feeling out of breath.

"And what exactly is it you need help with, Mr Bond?" she tried not to smile, at hearing the breathlessness in his voice.

"Please, call me James."

Laura looked at him amused, "Very well, James, what is you need help with?"

"I've only just realised… that you no doubt know everything about me, but I'm afraid… I don't know… anything about you."

"I see, and what is it you would like to know?" she gave him a sultry smile.

"Why were you appointed as an evaluator? Surely MI6 could have offered you a better position?"

"I am merely following my orders, James. This position is only temporary."

"I see, then what is it you do, exactly?"

"If I told you that, James. I'm afraid I would have to kill you." she looked back down at her clipboard trying to hide her smile.

James quickly looked at her perplexed wondering if he was losing his touch.

"You were right about one thing. I do know everything about you. I was also informed in advance by M about your charms, and I must say I expected more from you." She taunted, "It must be the stress because I think you are losing your touch."

He narrowed his eyes, having a feeling he was missing something, but Laura had told him enough. He now knew M had set all of this up on purpose. She was trying to distract his attention from her in the hopes he would fall for one of the female evaluators here. It was starting to make sense, but without actually hearing the words it was still mere speculation on his part.

"Well Laura, perhaps you would be willing to help me get back into the swing of things?" he hinted suggestively.

"Perhaps, but I think I will wait and see your final stamina results before I agree to anything," she stated while filling in the last part of the form. "Right, I think we are done here."

Reducing the speed on the treadmill, he waited until it came to a complete stop before stepping down.

"How did I do?" He asked trying to catch his breath, as he looked over at Laura, seeing her chartreuse eyes staring into his own.

"You'll find out in the next few days. I suggest you just concentrate on completing the rest of your tests first and foremost."

"I'm not talking about the Astrand Treadmill Test."

"Then I'm afraid I don't quite follow…"

"Oh, I think you do. I have to commend M on this little plan of hers; adding three women evaluators, nice touch. Only it didn't work. Did it?"

Laura held the clipboard close to her chest and smiled in amusement. "That depends on how you look at it. I had a feeling you were distracted, but it wasn't because of me. Your observational skills are decent James, but so are mine. If I were you, I would suggest clearing your head, before your next test."

"Really, and what would you suggest?" He inquired with a charming smile.

"You have a thirty-minute interval to figure that out. I suggest you use your time wisely." She stated giving him a playful smirk before leaving the room.

James watched her go, wondering if that was an invitation. He guessed there was only one way to find out. Waiting a few seconds, he quickly followed after her. He noticed she was about to enter one of the side rooms further up the corridor, when she looked his way and gave him a smirk, before entering the room.

It seemed M had already made her move; now it was time to make his and he would gladly play along for the time being. If M thought for one second she had won this little game of hers, she was sorely mistaken.

/*\\*/*\

Back in the training room, Angela watched as Bond followed after Lauren before reaching into her suit pocket and took out her mobile. Quickly finding the number she was looking for, she pressed call. She didn't have long to wait before her call was answered.

_"Tanner."_

"Tanner, It's Angela, I need to speak with, M."

_"One moment."_

She tapped her foot on the floor as she was put on hold.

_"Miss Barlett?"_

"It seems your plan worked, M. Bond has just left with 002 as we speak."

_"I see."_

Angela thought she could hear the disappointment and slight hurt in her voice, but she probably imagined it.

_"And how is Mr Toner?"_

"If he doesn't make it through to the end of the day, I've killed him. He is the most insufferable out of the three recruits we currently have."

_"Yes, so I've heard. Keep an eye on him, Tanner thinks he has an ulterior motive. If you notice anything suspicious, contact me immediately do you understand?"_

"Understood Ma'am."

_"If that's everything, I shall let you get back to work, Miss Barlett."_

"Ma'am."

Hanging up the call, she placed her phone back in her pocket and decided to see what exactly Mr Toner was up to.

/*\\*/*\

As soon as the call ended, M brought up the CCTV footage of the training rooms on her laptop. She needed to see with her own eyes if what Angela had said was indeed true. It didn't take her long to find the correct footage and quickly clicked on it.

Her eyes watched Bond push Laura up against the wall, his hands making quick work of her suit jacket. M knew she shouldn't be watching this, after all, it was what she had wanted, Bond's attention diverted away from her.

There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she continued to watch the scene unfold with Laura who was now tugging at James' grey t-shirt, before managing to pull it over his head to expose his well-toned body.

M clenched her fists when Bond pulled Laura close before his eyes momentarily look towards the corner of the room. She saw him whisper in Laura's ear, causing the younger woman to smirk as James' hands go to the zip at the back of her dress while pushing her towards a workout bench in the centre of the room.

Having seen enough, she closed the CCTV footage, feeling a surge of jealously as well as anger wash over her. Her plan had worked, but it seemed it worked too well. She hadn't counted on him sleeping with Laura, but she should have suspected it. Laura was just as calculating and just as charming as Bond, which made her a decent Double-0.

After seeing the footage, she should feel relief that everything that occurred in the past forty-eight hours was finally over. She could now continue with her life as normal without the worry of Bond following her or surprising her with his unannounced visits and gifts.

Looking back down at the files in front of her, she pushed the thought of Bond and Laura to the back of her mind. Everything she had done was for the best interest for the both of them. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that a piece of her was now missing, and that missing piece was an over egotistical recruit known as James Bond.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you again to saye0036 for helping me with this chapter, I really appreciate it. There is only one more chapter to go, before this little short story is complete. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I hope to have the final part posted on Saturday evening/Sunday morning. :D_


	14. When James Met Emma - Part 8

**When James Met Emma - Part 8  
**

Summary: When M debriefs Bond on his test results, they both decide on a fresh start, which leaves M wondering if Bond has an ulterior motive.  


* * *

Two days had passed since the incident with the CCTV footage and M had tried to forget about it ever since. The task had proven easier than what she had hoped for, thanks to the endless packing she had been doing in preparation for moving into her new penthouse. Tanner had offered to help, and she didn't take much convincing to agree to his offer.

When he came into her office, to inform her that he had managed to secure a viewing for later that evening, she felt once again in control of her life. If Tanner had suspected anything was wrong, he didn't voice his concerns for which she was thankful. She didn't want to explain to him what she had just witnessed or her feelings about how she felt as if Bond had just cheated on her with an agent. No, it was better if Tanner remained in the dark, she didn't want or need his pity.

She had been looking forward to the viewing of the penthouse, much so that when she saw it, she instantly fell in love with it. It was more than what the printout had shown or detailed. She didn't have to think twice about taking it, and now she was preparing for the move in two day's time. Everything was going well, she hadn't seen Bond since their little encounter, but now she felt the same dread creep into her stomach as she watched the clock slowly tick by, waiting for it to reach noon when she would have to debrief Bond on his results.

M had considered giving his file to Tanner to deal with, but she wasn't giving Bond the satisfaction of thinking he had got to her. She was determined to get through this debriefing, after all, it shouldn't last long. He had passed all the tests and was more than capable of being a Double-0, even though she had noted in the comments by 002 that he was prone to distraction, especially when Toner was in the vicinity. That piece of information didn't surprise her in the least; she had quite a few complaints from Carter as well about the recruit when she had debriefed him earlier along with Anderson. She had only Bond and Toner left to debrief before she could finally head home and finish the rest of her packing.

The knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, as she told them to enter already knowing who It was.

"Ma'am." Bond gave her a nod of his head in acknowledgement as he closed the door behind him.

"Bond, take a seat and we can get this over with."

Not questioning her, he did as she ordered. Once seated, he gazed over at her, seeing her expressionless face, but there was an aura of what could only be described as calmness around her. He had expected at least some hostility from her, but she merely crossed her hands in front of her.

"I'll try and make this quick, as I have Toner's debrief to get through afterwards."

"Ma'am."

"Congratulations, Bond. You've passed the initial training stage though I'm sure you already knew you would."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Although, it has been reported by 002 that you are prone to distractions from time to time, especially when working alongside Mr Toner."

"Forgive me, Ma'am, but who is 002?" Bond asked confused, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"002, is one of the best female agents I have, and goes by the name of Laura, who also happened to be your evaluator." She looked down at the file, to hide her smile.

That certainly put a new twist on his plan; it seemed M had been two steps in front after all. He had hoped his little interlude with Laura would make M jealous should she find out, but it seemed it all of it had been planned from the start.

"I see. Well, I guess your little plan worked, M. You win this round."

Her head snapped up at hearing his statement, "I have no idea what you mean, Bond."

It was his turn to give her a smile, as she tried to feign innocence on the matter. "You planned this from the start, hoping if you put three female evaluators in that room that I would forget about…"

"I told you not to mention that night ever again Bond!" She warned him.

"Apologises, Ma'am. But I'm right aren't I?"

M narrowed her eyes, "I'm not discussing this."

"And you're avoiding the question, so I take that as a yes. You can relax, M. Whatever happened between us that night, you were right. I guess I just was caught up in the heat of the moment. I truly am sorry for my behaviour and I hope you can forgive me. For real this time."

"Why the change of heart, Bond?" She asked wondering if he was up to something.

"It was like you said, It would never work, and I can see now that your job will always come first. I just want a clean slate between us if we are to be working together."

M gave him a calculating look, before agreeing to his terms. "All right, apology accepted, for real this time. And I accept your offer to a clean start, but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on you, Bond."

"Thank you, Ma'am and I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Very well. Is there anything you wish to discuss before I call this meeting to a close?"

"There is one matter, Ma'am and it regards Toner."

M inwardly groaned, was there not anyone in this building who didn't have a complaint about Toner whenever they came in contact with him?

"And what is this complaint, Bond?"

"It may just be me, but it seems he won't take this job seriously, and he may not only put himself at risk but others as well when he is out in the field. Then there is the fact t put it bluntly, I don't trust him."

M had a feeling that this was going to be the case, "You aren't the only one with that issue Bond. It has been brought to my attention on more than one occasion in the past few days."

"Just be cautious around him, Ma'am. It may not be my place to say…"

"I appreciate your concern, Bond. I have Tanner and 002 keeping a watchful eye on him. If he is up to something, we will know about it. Now, if that's everything, Bond. You will call at work tomorrow at ten sharp for your first mission. You will be paired with Carter. The two of you seem to get on rather well."

"He's a good kid. A bit nervous, but he will make a suitable agent."

"I know, which is why I paired him with you. Just don't teach him your other habits." She gave him a smile.

"Understood Ma'am." Bond rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

"Bond."

He turned towards her, seeing the smile still on her face. "I trust you will make sure you both come back alive."

Bond gave her a smile in return, "Ma'am."

M watched him leave, wondering what on earth had just happened. She had expected the same cocky recruit she had met days ago, not the sensible one she had met here today. Perhaps this could work after all.

Putting Bond's file in the top drawer of her desk, she reached over for Toner's and placed it in front of her. If Bond was even complaining about him, then something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but he had passed all his tests and she couldn't rule him out as another possible candidate for a Double-0 jut because people didn't seem to get along with him.

There was no evidence to go on, other than a few speculations and observations from Tanner, Carter, 002 and Bond. Anderson had surprisingly remained quiet about the man, then again it did seem him and Toner got along well. M wondered if she would need to keep an eye on Anderson as well. They weren't even on missions as of yet, and she already doubted her trust in both Anderson and Toner.

She would keep Toner on as a recruit, that way she could keep a closer eye on him, and his activities. If he were up to something, she would find out and put an end to it. Then there was Bond; she wondered what had come over him. He had found out about her plan in the end, but she had suspected he would at some point, just not this soon. She had meant what she told Bond; she would be keeping a close eye on him as well. It wouldn't surprise her if he were up to something that concerned them, but she would worry about Bond's behaviour later. She would enjoy not having to worry about Bond chasing after her for the time being. She could now put their little encounter behind her without worrying about the repercussions. While she had hoped he would, at least, put up a fight, a part of her was just elated that this whole mess between her and Bond was at least over for now.

/*\\*/*\

Fifteen minutes later Toner walked out of M's office after his debriefing with a smug smile on his face. He was finally recruited as an agent and maybe a possible candidate for a Double-0 if his low-key missions were a success. He had been paired with Anderson, which worked even better in his favour. Anderson would be easy to manipulate, compared to Carter and Bond.

He had a feeling Bond could cause him problems further down the line, but none more so than M. He saw the distrust in her eyes, as she debriefed him on his results. He would need to keep a close eye on her. She could ruin everything they had worked so hard to accomplish. If she were a threat, then he would make sure she was taken care of, and anyone else who stood in his way.

Leaving headquarters, he walked along Vauxhall Bridge and pulled out his mobile from his coat pocket.

Pressing one on his call dial, he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

_"Dryden."_

"I'm in, but I sense M doesn't trust me. It will be difficult to obtain what we need if she will be watching my every move."

_"M always has been too observant for her own good. Is there anyone who can help you?"_

"There is one person who may be of use; another recruit called Anderson. He will be easy to manipulate. Bond and Carter, however, they already seem loyal to M. They won't be swayed so easily."

_"They aren't a concern for the time being. If you can get Anderson on your side, then that's all that matters. As soon as you retrieve any government information from their servers I want you to pass it on to me. The sooner White gets what he wants, the sooner we can get the money and be done with him and his little organisation."_

"Understood, Sir."

_"Oh and Toner. You had best not fail me. If White doesn't get what he wants both of our lives are on the line."_

"What about M? If she finds out…"

_"If she does, take care of her. I'm sure White will be glad you have taken her out of the equation."_

"Very well. I will be in contact in the next coming weeks."

_"Watch your back Toner, and be careful who you trust. One wrong move and all of this will have been for nothing."_

"Very well, Sir."

Hearing the dial tone, Toner hung up the call, placed his phone back in his coat pocket and decided to meet up with Anderson for that drink. He would make sure their plan was a success; failure wasn't an option. Toner had no idea what White wanted with government Intel, but whatever it was, it would ultimately bring the downfall of MI6.

/*\\*/*\

Bond thought back to his meeting with M, and couldn't help but smile at how well the events had played out. He should have known M would have appointed a Double-0 agent as his evaluator. His conversation with Laura started to make sense, he just never put two and two together at the time. It was a rookie mistake on his part, but one he didn't regret either.

He was just thankful that they had managed a truce between them for the time being. No matter how far down the future, his feelings for her wouldn't change or disappear. But he would wait until she was ready to accept a relationship with him. That didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy, seeing her trying to figure out if he was up to something whenever they were alone.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he tossed his keys on the coffee table and poured himself a drink. Taking the glass, he sat on the brown leather couch and took a quick drink of his whisky drinking it one swallow. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling about Toner. He dreaded the thought of that man being alone with M. If Toner posed a threat, he would gladly take care of him should a situation arise. He wouldn't let anything to happen to her. He would never be able to live himself if that were the case.

Although M had informed him that she had the matter covered, he decided he would keep his own eyes on the man. Not because he didn't trust Tanner or 002, but he would feel safer knowing should Toner try anything or threaten M, he could kill the bastard and be done with him.

Finishing his drink, he put the empty glass on the table and lay back closing his eyes as he thought about M. She remained a mystery to him; he didn't even know her real name or anything about her persona life. He would need to find that out at some point, but for now, it could wait.

As Bond felt himself drift off into a light sleep, he wondered what the future held for him and M. Whatever it was, he was determined to prove to her that she was the only woman for him. It didn't matter if he didn't know her actual name, or that she was his boss, because to him, she would always be his Emma.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this short story, I really appreciate it. This was the last part to this tale. ___I may continue this as a separate story in the future, but for now_ I hope you enjoyed the ending. :D  
_


	15. Lost and Found - Part 1

**Lost and Found - Part 1**

Summary: Olivia returns home from an urgent meeting with Mallory regarding Bond, only to find an unexpected visitor waiting for her. (Crossover with Harry Potter, that takes place during SPECTRE).

* * *

Olivia said goodnight to Ross and made her way into her apartment complex. She felt as if she were in autopilot when Mallory had called her into headquarters, even though she was legally dead. The surprised and shocked faces of agents and staff would have humoured her if it hadn't been for the situation, that MI6 currently found themselves in.

She was adamant about refusing Mallory's offer to get meddled back in MI6 affairs, but when he had told her it concerned Bond, she knew she couldn't say no. She had never got round to telling him that she was alive after Skyfall. The only comfort she could give him was a pre-recorded video in the event of her death to track down Marco Sciarra and finish what she had started. But it seemed her plan had worked too well and now Bond was missing. Even Q's smart blood couldn't find the agent, which could only mean he was dead. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no other possible explanation for it.

Q and Mallory had shown her all the data Bond had managed to gather on his uncertified mission. When they had told her Quantum was a part of SPECTRE, everything over the years started to fall into place, which made her frustrated that they didn't find the link sooner. She remembered James' file detailing a man called Oberhauser who died in an avalanche with his father, but she could never have guessed that he was the reason for everything that had occurred in Bond's life or the fact that he had sent Silva after her, probably due to a vast range of reasons. The main reason being revenge for leaving him in the hands of the Chinese, and then there was also the fact that she was probably too close to finding out the truth. So, they had sent Silva to silence her. All reasons were plausible, but she couldn't think of a reason as to what happened to James. Unless White's daughter had a hand in it, but she prayed that wasn't the case. They didn't need another Vesper incident on their hands.

Bond had been missing for three weeks before Mallory had decided to tell her. She thought he had wanted her help in finding him, but she should have known better. It seemed Mallory had already written him off. She understood that the man's hands were tied and he would be out of a job in the next few days, but he could at least try and find him to bring him home. Bond, at least, deserved that, after everything he had given to the service over the years. She had never been so angry with Mallory, not even when he suggested retirement planning to her after she lost the hard drive. It seemed such a lifetime ago when in reality it had only been over a year.

When the elevator doors opened, she walked down the corridor to her apartment only to stop in her tracks when she noticed her front door was slightly ajar. Taking a few tentative steps forward, she reached into her bag, pulled out the Derringer and took off the safety. Creeping closer to the door, she cautiously opened it, and stepped inside, holding the gun in front of her. As she walked down the slightly lightened corridor, she heard rustling coming from within her living room.

Pushing the door open, she finally saw who the perpetrator was and felt a surge of annoyance flow through her.

"What the bloody hells are you doing?" Olivia hissed.

The person stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Olivia caught between disbelief that she was alive, and anger that she had been kept in the dark.

"What the hell am I doing?! You're the one that's supposed to be dead! Were you ever going to tell me?!"

Olivia lowered her gun and tried not to flinch at the accusation. She was so caught up in thinking about Bond's whereabouts; she had completely forgotten to inform Minerva she was alive. She had intended to tell her at some point, she just never got round to it.

She put the safety back on the gun and sat it on the table, before taking a seat on the couch as she looked up at the other woman, who now had her arms folded across her chest as she waited for an explanation. It was the first time she had seen Minerva in years without her emerald green dress robes and hat. Now, she was dressed in black trousers and a red blouse. Her hair was no longer in her famous tight bun, but rather sitting on her shoulders. To Olivia, it looked shorter, which made her wonder why she had changed it. She could feel Minerva's blue eyes staring at her as she waited for her answer.

"What do you want me to say, Min?!"

"I want you to tell me the truth! I'm your sister in all but blood, and you didn't even have the courtesy to tell me you were alive!"

"I was going to tell you…"

Minerva gave a scoff, "When were you going to tell me?! I had to find out from Bond that you were dead! Was he in on your plan?"

"Min, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Olivia Barbara Mansfield! The both of us mourned you for months! I even had to check on that poor man to make sure he ate and slept! He blamed himself for your death! So don't you dare sit there and tell me to calm down!"

Olivia didn't know what to say, other than she should have told them both what she and Mallory had planned. It wasn't one of her greatest moments. She realised that now.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Bond was in on it with you! Did the both of you enjoy taking me for an idiot?! Speaking of Bond, where the hell is he! I need to have a few chosen words with him as well! If he knew you were alive after all these months, he should have told me, if you didn't have the nerve to do it yourself! Now, I know why the hat never placed you in Gryffindor all those years ago; you are too much of a coward." Minerva looked down at her in disappointment.

Olivia tried not to flinch at her words, "If you've quite finished Minerva, then perhaps you should take what you came here for and just go."

Minerva heard the defeated tone in her voice and the flash of hurt in her eyes, as she looked away from her and stared down at the floor. She had expected her to argue back at least, but not give up without a fight. This was not the same Olivia she knew; something had happened and whatever it was she would find out, even if it took all night to do so.

"What's happened, Liv?" Minerva asked softly uncrossing her arms and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not in the mood to speak about it, Min."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Then you are going to be here for a while," Olivia told her, holding her head in her hands, wishing Minerva would just leave her alone.

"It's about Bond isn't it? He's the reason you are acting like this."

When Olivia didn't answer her, she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"Olivia, answer me. Is it Bond?"

Olivia knew she would need to tell Minerva at some point, so she may as well get it over with now rather than later.

"At nine o'clock this morning, I received a call from Mallory, informing me that he needed to see me about an urgent matter. He wouldn't discuss it over the phone, only that it regarded James." She whispered, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Minerva's face paled, wondering just how bad the situation was that Mallory couldn't tell Olivia over the phone. Ever since she met the man, she knew without a doubt that he had feelings for Liv; you had to be blind not to see it. She would never forget his face when he stood on her tail in cat form causing her to transfigure back to her human self. It was a cross been shock and denial at what he had just witnessed. It amused her to no end. The rest of the night was spent with herself and Olivia telling him about the wizarding world which led to an endless onslaught of questions that she left for, Olivia to answer.

Over the years, she had taken a shine to him much as Olivia had done, except her relationship with James was that of a mother and son. They had helped each other through their grief of losing Olivia; she couldn't imagine him not being here. Minerva could only imagine what Olivia was feeling when she heard whatever news Mallory had to tell her.

"The reason James couldn't tell you I was alive is because one he didn't know and two he's missing." Olivia bluntly informed Minerva, finally turning to look at her.

"Missing? What do you mean missing? A man just doesn't disappear off the radar!"

Olivia gave a humourless chuckle, "This is James we're talking about, Min. It isn't the first time he has disappeared."

"But you think he hasn't gone off on his own accord this time?"

"Exactly. I left him a message in the event of my death to take care of a man known as Marco Sciarra, who until recently I found out was a member of SPECTRE."

"SPECTRE, catchy name. Just who are these people exactly?"

"Do you remember the fiasco I told you we had with Quantum a few years back?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed, "How could I forget, considering one of their members was also your personal bodyguard who almost killed you. But what have they got to do with this SPECTRE?"

Olivia was going to need a stiff drink after this.

"From what Q told me, it seems that James managed to acquire a ring from Sciarra before his death as well as information on someone known as 'The Pale King'. I told James that after he had taken care of Sciarra to go to his funeral. If he were an important member of their organisation, then he would find clues to lead him to the next piece of the puzzle. It seemed my hunch was right and it turned out that 'The Pale King' was none other than our, Mr White."

Minerva rubbed her forehead trying to process this, "So, what you are essentially telling me is that Quantum is a part of SPECTRE?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying, Min. They took us for fools from the start. James found White's daughter, at the Alpine Facility in Austria, she was working as a psychologist there I believe, but that isn't the best part of it."

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked warily not liking where this was going.

"Has James ever told you about his childhood, Min?"

"He did. It was only a week after your death before he started to tell me bits and pieces."

"Then you'll know that after James' parents were killed that Hannes Oberhauser became close to him, along with his son Franz."

"I vaguely remember James telling me about them. James thought of him as a second father and Franz as an older brother. The both of them are dead. I don't see what this has got to do with SPECTRE, Liv." Minerva stated, wondering what Olivia was thinking in that head of hers.

"It turns out that Franz Oberhauser faked his death."

"What? Why? Minerva had asked before her eyes widened in realisation. "He killed his father?"

Olivia gave a nod of her head, "It would appear so, and that's not the top of it."

"What more could there be?"

"Remember I mentioned the ring?" Olivia questioned as she saw Minerva nod. "Q did a toxicology scan from it and the findings were disturbing, but it all started to make sense."

"What started to make sense?" Minerva asked confused.

"The results from the scanned ring brought back DNA matches for seven known associates; Dominic Greene, Le Chiffre, Patrice, Tiago Rodriquez, Marco Sciarra, Mr White and at the top of the pyramid, Franz Oberhauser. All of them linked to one larger organisation known as SPECTRE."

"Tiago was a part of it?" Minerva asked needing to make sure she had heard her right.

"He was and as I told Mallory earlier, there was a chance that Oberhauser sent Silva after me, once they realised I was tracking them. And let's not forget that I was the one that betrayed Silva to the Chinese, he was a time bomb waiting to happen."

Minerva shot her an angry look, "You had no other choice. If Silva, wanted to play hacker, he should have thought about the consequences. You were just doing your job; anything else was his fault. Don't you dare sit there and blame yourself for what he's done!"

Olivia knew Minerva was right, but her actions from her past had caught up with her and it had cost many agents their lives in the process. She just couldn't forget, no matter how much she tried. The accusations from the agent's families were the final nail in the coffin, and she didn't blame them for holding her accountable.

"Now, back to Bond. Where did he go according to this Q after he left Austria? Well, I'm assuming he left Austria."

"Q said White's daughter; Madeleine Swann was taking James to L'Americain. While there James found coordinates to a barren piece of land in the Morocco Desert. It was only when Q checked the satellite imagery that there appeared to be a facility inside a crater. Everything seemed to be fine until they lost contact with James less than twenty-four hours later."

Minerva stood up and started to pace the length of Olivia's living room, thinking everything over. James may still be alive; he has been in worse situations than this, but what if this time it was one too many?

"How were they tracking him?" Minerva demanded.

"Q injected him with smart blood. It's new nano-gene technology that contains a tracker that becomes a part of your bloodstream."

Minerva looked at Olivia as if she were crazy, having no idea what half of that technobabble meant.

"So, if it's as you say, how can they have lost him? If his last known location was in Morocco, why hasn't Mallory sent agents to check the facility?" Minerva stated the obvious.

"He has, but the facility was deserted and there was no sign of James, Madeleine or Oberhauser." Olivia frowned realising James' outcome looked bleaker with each minute that passed.

"Olivia, answer me this, do you believe he's dead?"

"Mallory has already written him off, and as of now MI6 won't fund any more time and resources to find him. I don't want to believe it, Min, but how else can you explain why his tracker isn't working?"

Minerva bit her lip trying to think of an answer for her, but she could think of none.

"Did Q or Mallory say anything else to you?"

"Only that the smart blood could be traced on Q's laptop. It was in the net- Christ that's it." Olivia murmured as she quickly stood up, walked over to her desk and accessed her laptop.

Minerva curiously walked over and stood next to her, watching as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you think you have found?"

"It may be nothing, but Mallory was filling me in on a new Surveillance Intelligence network known as 'Nine Eyes' that was created by Max Denbigh."

"I'm going to pretend I know what all of that means, but that still doesn't explain why you think this Mr Denbigh or his programme will help us find Bond."

"Q mentioned that he was tracking all of James' movements on his laptop before Mallory ordered him to destroy all the smart blood files. Denbigh's Surveillance network has access to every form of software around the globe." Olivia kept her eyes on the laptop screen as she put in Mallory's codes.

"Do I want to know how you got those?" Minerva tried not to smirk.

"Let's just say that James is starting to rub off on me."

_'He's certainly done more than that,'_ Minerva thought to herself as she watched Olivia bring up the files on 'Nine Eyes.'

"What are you looking for?" Minerva leant over Olivia's shoulder to take a closer look at the screen.

"I'm not sure; it's probably a long shot. But if 'Nine Eyes' has access to computer networks, what's to stop it from hacking into Q's laptop." Olivia stated before cursing as she found nothing that would be helpful.

"Who else has access to 'Nine Eyes' other than Mr Denbigh?" Minerva asked lost in thought.

"Only him, he is the head of the programme." Olivia looked up at Minerva, "why? What are you thinking?"

"Can you do a check on him?"

Olivia looked back towards the screen and did a background check on Denbigh and quickly brought up his file.

To Olivia, everything seemed to be in order, but she knew appearances could be deceiving.

"There's nothing, Min. If he is in control of the network, it will allow him to change his file. Not to mention if he accessed the smart blood files he could have done something to disable James' tracker."

"Olivia, you do realise you are accusing this Denbigh, without any evidence to go on that that proves what your saying is true." Minerva cautioned, knowing if Olivia were wrong it would end in disaster.

"What if I'm right, though, Min and he is behind all of this, maybe even working for Oberhauser. It wouldn't be the first time henchmen from their organisation worked in SIS without our knowledge. I can't take any chances with him."

Minerva looked away from Olivia and back to the screen. "Where can we find him?"

"He works at the Center for National Security. Their headquarters are situated in City Hall." Olivia pointed to the photo on the screen of the oval glass building. "Why? What do you have in mind?" Olivia questioned seeing the thoughtful look on Minerva's face.

"That I think it's time we paid Mr Denbigh visit. You need proof that he might be working for Oberhauser and behind Bond's disappearance, then he will be the one to tell us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Olivia asked seeing the glint in Minerva's eye knowing she had something planned.

"Olivia, I know you haven't been in the wizarding world for years, but even you can't have forgotten we witches have a way of doing things." Minerva smirked as she saw Olivia catch on.

"Legilimency?"

"I may not be the greatest at it, but Severus and Albus taught me a thing or two through the years before their deaths." She gave Olivia a sad smile as she thought about her two colleagues.

"We had best make a start then." Olivia stood up and walked over to the living room cabinet to retrieve her wand.

"Liv, before we go. You need to be prepared that this may not give us any new information on Bond's whereabouts."

"I know, Min. But we've got to at least try. Even If it takes years, I'll find him and bring him home. James deserves that much."

Reaching for her wand, she felt a warmth flow through her, as soon as her hand had touched the Alder wood. It had been years since she had last touched it. She only wished she had kept it with her when she had the hearing before Silva attacked, and then the mess at Skyfall could have been avoided.

Grabbing the wand holster that was sitting on the shelf next to where her wand was, she took off her coat, attached it to her arm and placed the wand in it.

"What about Mallory?" Minerva asked as she buttoned up her coat. "Do we tell him about your suspicions about Denbigh?"

Olivia put her coat back on and turned to Minerva, "no. As you say, it might be nothing. We'll wait and see before we inform him.

Minerva gave a sigh, "all right. I'm ready when you are."

"There is just one more thing before we go, Min. How did you know where to find me? And what exactly was it you were looking for?"

"Your wand."

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

Minerva smiled and shook her head, "You're memory is going in your old age."

"Less of the old, thank you. Now, you were saying."

"Remember when we were in our third year, and you got into a spot of trouble with Pamela Thompson and her little band of friends?"

"How could I forget, and they say we Slytherin's were bad to the bone when it was four girls from your _own_ house that cornered me, just because I accidentally messed up Thompson's potion during class."

"Yes, and it was only because I was nearby that _you_ were saved from having to spend time in the hospital wing. It was then we decided to cast a tracker spell on our wands, should either one of us get into trouble. And since both, our wand cores are dragon heartstring it only made the connection stronger."

"I vaguely remember, but if you knew I was dead, why did you try to cast reperio?"

Minerva gave a chuckle, "You were never good at hiding Liv. I was in London yesterday and I saw you. Well, at the time it was someone who looked like you. I never expected it to be you. That was why today I came back to London and tried reperio and it led me to here. I thought someone had gotten a hold of your wand and I was about to take it with me when you walked in. You really should keep that wand of yours on you at all times, Liv."

"I'll keep that in mind in the future." Olivia returned Minerva's smile. "It's good to see you again, Min."

"Same, Liv. Now, pleasantries aside, we have a missing agent to find and an appointment with Mr Denbigh. We don't want to keep the man waiting do we?"

Olivia smirked, as she walked over to stand next to Minerva. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Minerva held out her arm for Olivia to hold on to, "It would be my pleasure."

Olivia looked at her apartment one last time before she felt Minerva's arm twist away from her and everything faded to black.


	16. Lost and Found - Part 2

**Lost and Found - Part 2**

Summary: When Olivia and Minerva interrogate Max Denbigh on James' whereabouts, it leads to an unexpected confrontation.

* * *

Olivia finally felt she could breathe again as the heat of the low winter sun shone upon her as she tried to blink the black spots in front of her eyes.

"So this is the Center for National Security, not much to look at is it?" Minerva muttered to herself, as she looked looked up at the glass building that Olivia had shown her a few minutes prior.

As Minerva continued to look around the surrounding area she noticed there was no one in sight. The silence was starting to unnerve her. She at least thought there would be some people walking around outside, but there was only herself and Olivia.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when she felt a tight grip on her arm, and looked towards her sister, finally noticing how pale she looked.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, just my body getting used to apparition again after all these years." Olivia joked trying to keep her nausea at bay.

"And you have only yourself to blame. How you went without using magic for the past seventeen years is beyond me."

"I had no choice. It was either go without, or reveal our world to everyone in SIS. I would rather not have to deal with the repercussions if word ever got out that magic was real."

"There is that I suppose." Minerva mused as she saw some of the colour return to the smaller woman's cheeks. "Are you okay to stand on your own?"

"I'm fine," Olivia muttered letting go of Minerva's arm.

Minerva gave her a smirk before she looked up at the oval glass building they were currently standing in front of.

"Where is Denbigh's office located, Liv?"

"I'm going to take a guess and say the top floor."

"Great, if I do all this leg work, and he has nothing to hide, I'll hex you into next week, Olivia."

"You walk around Hogwarts day in and out; a few steps won't kill you."

"I take the shortcuts," Minerva admitted, looking towards Olivia, only to see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Of course, you do," Olivia told her sweetly.

Minerva ignored the jibe and looked back up at the oval glass building. "Did you ever come across Denbigh during your time as M?"

"I don't think I did. Mind you; I had to deal with a few cun…"

"I get the picture, Liv." Minerva cut her off, knowing just how much she liked to curse those government officials and it wasn't the magic kind.

"So, how do we play this, Min?"

Minerva turned to look at her in disbelief, "you're asking me? You're the one that worked for the government for seventeen years."

"Yes, and you're the professor." Olivia shot back.

"Let's do it this way. You tell me what you think will work, and I'll tell you if I agree."

"All right, we could use the Disillusionment Charm."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her answer, "So, not going in wands blazing then?"

"I'll think you'll find that is more of James' expertise rather than mine, Min."

"Quite, but…" Minerva didn't get the chance to finish when the sound of voices reached their ears.

Olivia took out her wand and quickly cast the disillusionment charm on Minerva, just as three people came into view. When the man in the middle saw her, he gave a charming smile and muttered something to his colleagues.

Olivia watched as the other man and woman entered the building leaving the two of them, and Minerva alone.

"Well, it seems the stories are true. Olivia Mansfield returns from the dead."

"Mr Denbigh, I presume? Mallory has told me all about you, " she replied staring the younger in the eyes.

"All bad I presume?" Denbigh frowned.

"You could say that."

"Yes, well you are no doubt aware that Mallory and myself have different ideas concerning the welfare of this country."

"Yes and it seems that includes you scrapping the Double-0 programme?"

The sound of her raised voice caused two employees who had just come out of the building to look over in their direction.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more in my office, " he suggested with a smile.

"I think that would probably be best."

Olivia looked over to where she last saw Minerva and gave a subtle nod of her head signalling for her to follow them. Feeling a cold touch on her arm, she took some comfort from it knowing Minerva would be right beside her.

"How did you manage to design such a network, Mr Denbigh?" Olivia asked looking around the main foyer once they had entered the building.

"Please, call me Max. I like to think we are equals," he put his hand at the base of her back and led her towards the staircase.

"Equals? The man is a bloody idiot." Minerva scoffed beside her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Olivia?"

"No, not at all. Please, continue," she gave him a charming smile while mentally cursing Minerva for speaking so loud.

Denbigh gave her a sceptical look, before continuing, "The programme came into existence when I was consulted by MI5 to design software, which would allow us to monitor countries surveillance around the clock to heighten our nation's security. After the attack on MI6 and during your hearing with the committee, it was agreed that more had to be done to ensure not only this country's safety but others as well."

Olivia heard Minerva mumble under her breath about stupid politicians and had to stop the smile that wanted to break free.

"I see. That doesn't explain why you wanted the Double-0 programme to be shut down."

"You and I both know that the Double-0 programme is out-dated, it has been for some time. Why have agents take months to try and gather information, when Nine Eyes can do it in hours? We have been living in the dark ages for years Olivia and this programme is the future."

Reaching the top of the stairs, he walked over to his office and held the door open for Olivia to enter.

Giving a nod of thanks, she walked into his office and looked around, noticing the modern interior and the vast range of computer monitors through the glass window to her left.

Hearing the door close behind her, she watched as Denbigh walked behind his desk and took a seat.

"Why have you come here, Olivia? I'm sure it's not a social visit."

Olivia gave him a calculating look and took a seat in one of the metal chairs in front of his desk.

"You're right, it's not, but I'll get straight to the point."

"I expected nothing less."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, not trusting the man in the slightest.

"No doubt you are aware of the reports that 007 is missing."

Denbigh took a deep breath, "yes I was notified of his disappearance. Tragic really, he only had a few more weeks to go before he would be retiring from the service."

"Retiring?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yes, didn't Mallory tell you? No, of course, he didn't. Paper pushers only care about themselves, but not you." Denbigh leant forward in his chair. "You fought tooth and nail to ensure your Double-0 agents were treated fairly, always sticking by them when under scrutiny from the Minister. Whereas Mallory, he just stood aside and let the Double-0 programme be shut down. Now, if it were you still in charge, I'm sure that wouldn't have been the case."

"Don't listen to him, Liv, he's up to something," Minerva whispered in her ear.

"Mallory is more than capable of running MI6 and I'm sure if there were a chance that the Double-0 programme could be saved, then he would have fought to make sure that was the case."

"Are you forgetting this is the same man who suggested you take voluntary retirement or the fact that he has written off 007 as if his years of service meant nothing."

"Well, considering he is under scrutiny from this joint merger with MI5, which is one of the most vacuous ideas I have bloody heard of, then, of course, his hands are tied and he had no other choice." Olivia stated feeling her temper rise.

"Whatever mind games you are trying to play here, Denbigh, they end now. I came here for information about Bond. You are good with computers and surveillance perhaps you can give me an explanation as to why a tracker injected with smart blood, suddenly goes offline?"

Denbigh sat back in his chair, his earlier smile gone, "The reports were right, you are sentimental over, Bond aren't you? As for your question, I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you, other than he is probably dead."

"If that were the case then why not leave his dead body in the facility in Morocco for agents to find? I'm sure that would have been easier than for someone to carry a corpse around with them, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you insinuating, Olivia?"

"That since you're so called surveillance network can gain access to every computer network, who's to say you haven't disabled or altered James' tracker information?"

"Olivia, tread carefully," Minerva warned her while keeping her attention on Denbigh.

"I'm sorry you have lost, James, Olivia. But his disappearance has nothing to do with me."

"So you aren't working for SPECTRE or Franz Oberhauser?"

Denbigh gave a humourless laugh, "I'm sorry you have completely lost me. I have never heard of Franz Oberhauser or SPECTRE. Now, I think it's time you left. I have a few last minutes adjustments to make before 'Nine Eyes' goes online at midnight tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving, Mr Denbigh! You expect me to believe that a man such as yourself had the money and skill to develop such a programme? No, I think you had help. Tell me, how much did Franz Oberhauser pay you, so he could use 'Nine Eyes' for his little organisation."

"Franz Oberhauser is dead, Olivia. You are chasing ghosts."

"And how do you know he is dead? You just informed me that you have never even heard of the man, so how do you know he is dead?"

"I overheard Mallory mentioning it." Denbigh quickly told her.

"So, you have been spying on him? Who or what gives you the right?!" Olivia's upper lip curled in disdain. "This is probably one of the reason's that South Africa was opposed to the idea. That was until you forced them to agree to it when you and Oberhauser conspired an attack on Cape Town."

"I do hope you have evidence to back up these accusations of yours, Olivia," Denbigh told her in warning.

Olivia didn't answer knowing herself it was just speculation for the time being.

"I thought not." He told her smugly when he didn't receive an answer. "I can see why the committee thought you were no longer able to run SIS; you let your feelings cloud your judgement."

"No, I trust my instincts, and my instincts are telling me you are in on this, and If I find out you were involved in James disappearance, God won't even be able to help you!"

"Threatening and accusing a valuable member of the government of treason, when you have no evidence to go on. That is a bold move, one that may very well get you killed." Denbigh stated as he stood up and walked over to the glass window, staring out into the distance.

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No, merely stating a fact." He turned around to face her. "You have played this game long enough to know that when you meddle in someone's affairs, you need to live with the consequences. Or has the fiasco with Silva slipped your memory." He cooed. "Now, I think it's time you left before I do something I will later regret."

Olivia stood up in anger, having heard enough.

"This is far from over, Denbigh! What are you going to do? Shoot me? A bullet couldn't kill me the first time, what makes you think the second will?"

"Because I don't miss."

Minerva watched as he reached behind his back, pulled out his gun and aimed it at Olivia's head before pulling the trigger.

Two resounding bangs echoed around the room, followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

"Neither do I." Minerva hissed down at the unconscious form of Denbigh before she ran over to Olivia.

Taking off the disillusionment charm, she kneeled down next to Olivia, who gave a small moan as she tried to move.

"Are you injured?" Minerva helped her sit up before she looked for any sign that she had been hit.

"I'm all right, Min. Just landed on the floor harder than I anticipated. I'm getting too old for this drama."

"You and me both, Liv." Minerva finally relaxed, when she realised Olivia was uninjured.

"Nice shot, by the way, but that gunshot will have alerted security."

"Doubtful," Minerva stated with a wicked glint in her eye. "I placed a muffliato charm around the room when we entered, in case the situation got out of hand." She stood up and helped Olivia to her feet.

"No need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to, but thank you for saving my life."

"Again," Minerva added with a smile.

"Yes, all right, again. You're never going to let me live that Pamela Thompson incident down are you?"

"No."

"I thought not." Olivia scowled as she looked over at the now unconscious Denbigh. "Do you still want to go ahead with our plan?"

"Of course, ever since the idiot started talking, I've been looking forward to it." Minerva walked over to Denbigh and kneeled down next to him. "Stand guard at the door, Liv. We don't want any interruptions should anyone decided to walk in."

"All right, but try to be quick."

Minerva didn't answer her but instead focused her attention on Denbigh. Removing the gun from his grasp, she slid it along the floor and out of his reach.

"Right, Mr Denbigh. Let's see what you are hiding." Minerva muttered, pointing her wand towards Denbigh. "Rennervate."

A red light flowed towards Denbigh's body before his eyes, shot open and found Minerva's.

"Legilimens."

Once Minerva was in his mind, she looked for the memories that would help them find Bond. She had just reached another memory and was ready to push it away, when she saw a memory of Denbigh, Tiago and an unknown man standing in an open room that was filled with strange equipment.

As she continued to concentrate on the memory, she could hear their faint voices as they spoke about the development of a surveillance network.

_"How is the programme coming along, Tiago?" The unknown man asked the blond._

_"It is finished, but it will need to be officially tested."_

_"I think MI6 will be first on our list; they are too close to finding out the truth. Well, shall I say one person in particular? I'm sure you are well acquainted with one Olivia Mansfield, Tiago."_

_Minerva saw the flash of anger on Tiago's face when the unknown man mentioned Olivia's name._

_"I know mummy well. She won't give up until she knows the truth."_

_"I thought as much, which is why I need you to eliminate her. But before you do. I need you to use your software programme to access her files and track all her movements and calls. I need to know how much she knows. I'm not taking any chances..."_

/*\\*/*\

The memory faded, and Minerva continued looking through Denbigh's mind for any memory that would tell her anything about Bond's whereabouts. She stopped when she found what appeared to be Bond's first time on meeting Denbigh.

_"So sorry, am I interrupting?" Denbigh asked walking in on Bond and Mallory._

_"Not remotely. 007 I'd like you to meet Max Denbigh, head of the Joint Security Service._

_"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you 007. I've heard a lot about you. Most of it good."_

_"Congratulations on your new appointment." Bond gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_"Thank you."_

_"I suppose we should call you "C" now."_

_"No, no. "Max," please." Denbigh insisted._

_"No, I think I'll call you "C." Bond stared the other man down. "C."_

_"As you wish..."_

/*\\*/*\

Minerva tried not to smile at Bond's attitude towards Denbigh; she had already gathered that the agent wouldn't take too kindly to his methods. After all, he was essentially putting him out of a job.

She had no idea how long had passed as she trailed through memory after memory before finding the one she had been looking for.

"Finally," she muttered to herself as she accessed the memory.

She noticed Denbigh was sitting behind his desk, and speaking with someone on his computer.

_"We are still missing the vote from South Africa, without it. 'Nine Eyes' won't be operational."_

_"I'll take care of it, but first did you manage to access the information on the smart blood programme?"_

_"I have. As soon as you give the signal I can disable the information from his tracker. To everyone, Bond will be just another missing agent. I wouldn't be surprised if Mallory thinks he has run off with Doctor Swann, and disabled the tracker himself."_

_"Good, then that's that part of the plan taken care of."_

_"Why don't you just kill Bond, and be done with it, Franz? Surely he is of no use to us."_

_"Do not use that name! Franz Oberhauser is dead!" The man hissed. "I have my reasons, Mr Denbigh! You just focus on what you have been ordered to do and I'll worry about the rest!"_

_"Very well." Denbigh agreed. "I'm assuming you will be using the base in Morocco?"_

_"For the time being. It's only a temporary measure before we set up our permanent operations elsewhere. I'll be in touch. Don't disappoint me Denbigh, if you mess this up, I will put an end to you myself. Understood?"_

_"Sir."_

_"I'm glad we understand each other, Mr Denbigh. I'll get you, your final vote and be in touch with further updates..."_

/*\\*/*\

The memory ended and Minerva withdrew from his mind, breaking the connection.

"Who the hell are you?" Denbigh demanded as he tried to scramble away from Minerva while looking around for his gun.

"I'm someone you don't want to cross Mr Denbigh. Now where is Oberhauser's base of operations?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do not lie to me! You were in contact with Oberhauser and did something to Bond's tracker! Now, tell me where they are!"

Denbigh tried not to flinch, as he looked at the older woman. "You are in a government building! If you do anything to me…"

"I'll make sure they never find your body! So, enough with the threats and answer me!"

"How did you get in here?" He looked over at Olivia. "It was you wasn't it? I'll have your head for this!"

Olivia smirked, "You forget, Mr Denbigh, we live in a democracy. Once we inform the Minister of your little scheme, I would start to worry about your own life, rather than mine."

"You have no proof…"

"In fact, we do. I witnessed the full conversation between you and Mr Oberhauser just now."

"How?" Denbigh questioned his face paling. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "but didn't you say, and I quote "'_As soon as you give the signal I can disable the information from his tracker. To everyone, Bond will be just another missing agent. I wouldn't be surprised if Mallory thinks he has run off with Doctor Swann, and disabled the tracker himself.'_ end quote."

"That's not possible," Denbigh muttered. "How can you know that?"

"I have my ways. Now, you're coming with us." Minerva rose from the ground and looked down at Denbigh with a scowl. "Get up!"

"Or what?"

Minerva pointed her want at him, her face set in steely determination. If she had to use a spell so be it. She would like nothing more than to hex him after he tried to kill Olivia.

"Don't try my patience, Mr Denbigh. You won't like the outcome!"

Denbigh kept his eyes on her wooden stick as he cautiously rose from the ground. He didn't know who or what she was, but he had a feeling she was telling the truth.

"Where are we going?"

"I think Mallory would be more than delighted to hear about everything that has transpired here. Wouldn't you say, Olivia?"

"I think he would be most interested to know how you conspired against MI5 and MI6 for your own gain."

Denbigh looked between the both of them, before pushing Minerva out the way and tried to make a run for the door.

"Incarcerous!"

Olivia watched as rope appeared from her wand and twisted itself around Denbigh's body, causing him to stumble and fall. Keeping her wand pointed at him, she looked down at the now bound Denbigh and smirked.

"What are you?" He looked up at Olivia in fear.

Kneeling down next to him, she leant close to whisper in his ear, "a very pissed off fiancé."

"You and Bond? He muttered in disbelief.

Olivia ignored him and looked over at Minerva, who was giving Denbigh a murderous glare. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. No thanks to that dunderhead."

Olivia tried not to laugh as she stood up, and walked over to Denbigh's desk and picked up his glass paperweight.

"What are you doing?" Denbigh tried to struggle to get free from the ropes when he saw Minerva and Olivia walk towards him.

"Grab a hold of him, Min."

"If I must." Minerva tried to keep the annoyance from her voice.

Olivia kneeled down next to her and placed the paperweight between them.

"You ready?" Olivia asked looking over at Minerva.

"As I'll ever be."

Olivia tried not to smirk as she pointed her wand at the paperweight, "portus."

She watched as the object glowed blue, and gave a nod to Minerva.

Keeping on hand on Denbigh, Minerva reached out her free hand to the portkey the same time as Olivia, as the three occupants disappeared leaving Denbigh's office behind, only for them to crash onto a carpeted floor a few seconds later.

"Did it work?" Minerva asked, pushing Denbigh away from her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Minerva and Olivia looked up at the sound of the voice only to see Mallory, Q, Eve and Tanner staring at them in surprise and disbelief.

"It's a long story," Olivia told him, trying to stand up.

Tanner walked over to her and helped her from the ground while Eve helped Minerva.

"Then one of you had best start to explain just how the two of you plus Max Denbigh appeared out of bloody thin air!" Mallory demanded.

Olivia and Minerva looked at each other, wondering how they were going to explain all of this.

"I'm waiting." Mallory continued to stare at the two women waiting for an answer.

"I'll let you explain Liv." Minerva felt her lip twitch as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Then we are going to need some privacy," Olivia replied unamused at the recent turn of events.

Once the charm was cast, Olivia began to tell the occupants gathered in the room everything that occurred in Denbigh's office. The sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could continue her search for James.


	17. Lost and Found - Part 3

**Lost and Found - Part 3**

**Summary:** When Olivia tries to explain the wizarding world to Mallory, Eve, Tanner and Q, she is soon bombarded with more questions than what she can handle. Meanwhile, Oberhauser has got a new plan in store for James with lasting consequences.

* * *

Mallory, Eve, Tanner and Q looked at Olivia with shock and disbelief as she told them briefly that she and Minerva were witches, and that there was a magical world. She had waited for the onslaught of questions that would inevitably follow, so she was rather surprised when they remained silent. Olivia looked over at Minerva for help, who only gave a smile and shook her head in amusement.

Giving her a scowl, she turned her attention back to the others and started to tell them everything from when she returned home to find Minerva in her home right up to the events in Denbigh's office that led to his capture. When she had finished, the silence was starting to unnerve her as they had yet to say anything.

"So, let me get this straight, the both of you are actual witches?" Eve looked at both women in clarification that she had heard Olivia right.

"Yes. Minerva and I met each other in our first year at Hogwarts, and we have been close ever since. She is my sister in all but blood."

"Sorry, Hogwarts?" Tanner asked confused.

"It's a school where witches and wizards go to learn magic. Minerva is the schools headmistress and Transfiguration professor."

The room was once again surrounded by silence, with only Denbigh's struggles as he tried to get himself free.

"I'll tell you all the full story at a later date, but for now, we have more pressing matters to deal with, especially the matter regarding Mr. Denbigh."

"Ma'am, if you what you say is true, and Denbigh has been involved in all of this. How can you prove it? I know you said Minerva witnessed it, but how will that help us?" Tanner asked curiously. "Unless of course you have a way of seeing memories." He gave a nervous chuckle, only to stop when he saw the two women smirk. "Oh my god, you have?" He muttered.

"Yes, we have, and thank you for bringing that to my attention, Mr. Tanner." Minerva gave the younger man a faint smile.

"Anyone else have any questions before we move on?" Olivia asked looking at Mallory and Q.

"How does it work? I know you said you have wands, but there must be something else, that makes you able to wield one." Q stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"He would do well in Ravenclaw, Liv."

"Yes, he would," Olivia told her sister proudly, which caused the younger quartermaster to blush.

"Wait, that's one of the houses isn't it?" Eve smiled seeing Minerva nod. "So where do you think we would all be placed? Figuratively, I mean," she quickly added.

"I'll let Liv, answer Q's question; and then I will answer yours, Miss Moneypenny."

Eve gave the older woman a smile in response as she sat in wonder at all this new information.

"You're right as always Q, but I'll try to keep this brief, as my knowledge of genetics is limited, but I will try and explain it the best I can."

Q gave her a nod of understanding before Olivia continued.

'The ability to perform magic or lack thereof is an inherent attribute. The wizarding gene, which is found in all witches and wizards is dominant while the non-magical gene found in Muggles and Squibs is recessive."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's a squib?" Eve asked intrigued.

"Those unable to do magic and are born to magical parents are known as Squibs; It's when the non-magical gene resurfaces, causing the offspring to, therefore, be non-magical. A witch or wizard born to Muggle parents is known as Muggle-born. This is when a Muggle family is descended from a Squib, and the wizarding gene resurfaces many generations later. But it's not just humans; many magical beings can perform magic, such as house-elves, and goblins. Even Fairies possess a type of weak magic."

"Wait, fairies as in Tinkerbell?" Tanner blurted causing Olivia to smirk at his outburst.

"I never pegged you for a Disney person, Tanner." Eve nudged him with a smile.

"I'm not, but my niece is," Tanner replied in defence.

"Anyway, moving on." Olivia continued wanting this over with as quickly as possible.

"So, does everyone have a different level of magic?" Mallory piped up causing Minerva's eyes to narrow.

"In a sense, yes, but it all falls back on training, hard work, and undivided attention to instructions to acquire the correct discipline for each individual. So whether you are asking me is one witch or wizard born more powerful than the other, the answer is no. A person's emotions, however, can influence incantations thus making the spells more powerful."

"And your wand?" Q questioned. "Do you need it to perform magic or can you do it without?"

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest slowly regretting answering Q's question.

"Almost all human magic is done with the use of a wand or magical staff. However, they are some witches and wizards who can do magic without a wand, though it is often unfocused and uncontrolled."

"Can you, Ma'am?" Eve inquired.

"Of sorts, but Minerva has had more practice at wandless magic, so she is more advanced at it than myself."

"I see. I take it you can't bring people back from the dead?" Q inquired.

"No. Magic has its limits just like everything else. We can't magic money out of thin air, or become immortal and we certainly can't resurrect the dead, but we have a means to prolong life, but it's dangerous, and there has only ever been two cases that I know of." Olivia looked at Minerva, who gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"What about spells? What's the most powerful?" Eve asked in wonder.

"There is one, but it's not a spell per say, but it is the highest form of magic there is, at least according to Dumbledore."

"Which is?"

"Love," Olivia stated simply with a smile.

"What a load of rubbish!" Denbigh scoffed causing twelve pairs of eyes to look down at him.

"Would you like a repeat of what happened in your office Mr. Denbigh? I'm sure Minerva would be more than willing to give a live demonstration."

When Denbigh didn't answer, Olivia gave a triumphant smirk, "I thought not."

"You think you're smart spouting all this nonsense? Tell me, does Mallory know of your little relationship with 007?"

"If you are referring to their personal relationship, Max. Then yes, I was fully aware." Mallory walked around from behind his desk and stood next to Olivia.

"Now, I think it's time you told us of 007's whereabouts?"

"Go to hell, Mallory!" Denbigh spat.

"If you don't speak, I'm sure Olivia and Minerva will be more than capable of making you talk."

Minerva stepped forward and pulled Olivia over to one side. "He isn't going to tell us, Liv."

"I know, which is why I need you to bring me a vial of Veritaserum."

"You know administration of that potion is controlled by the Ministry of Magic, Liv…"

"I do, but what they don't know won't hurt them." Olivia saw the hesitancy on Minerva's face at her request. "Please, Min. It may be our only chance of finding James."

"All right, but if we get caught… you're taking the blame." Minerva warned.

"Thank you," Olivia told her gratefully.

Minerva looked back down at Denbigh, who was now arguing with Mallory about how he was innocent.

"Don't thank me just yet," Minerva stressed knowing there was a chance that when and if they found James, he may not even be alive.

"I know what you're thinking, Min, and I'm prepared for the worse case scenario. I just want him home."

"Very well, I'll be back in half an hour. I need to pick up a few things from my office."

"If you need to return to the school after we know James' location I will understand."

"Nonsense, I'll put Filius in charge until I return. You're not the only one who wants him back, Liv. I do too." Minerva stated and looked back over to Olivia. "I'll be back soon, make sure Denbigh doesn't escape."

"You can count on it."

Minerva gave her one last smile before she was gone causing an echoing crack to resound around the room, causing everyone except Olivia to jump at the unexpected sound.

"Where did she go?" Tanner asked warily.

"To get some equipment from her office, she will be back shortly."

"What was that?" Eve asked pointing at the spot where Minerva had just disappeared.

Olivia would have laughed if she weren't tired of all the questions. "That was apparition, one of the methods we can use to travel from place to place."

Eve's hand dropped back down to her side, wondering how much more Olivia still had to tell them about her world. She found it fascinating that there was a secret society of witches and wizards, and goodness knows what else. She wondered if she could visit the magical world at some point. It certainly would be interesting.

"Tanner, perhaps you can help Mallory get Denbigh up from the floor and on to a chair until Minerva returns," Olivia suggested wanting to get back to the matter as to why they were here in the first place.

"Get your hands off me! When the Minister finds out about this, all of you are finished!"

Olivia walked over to him and pointed her wand at his face once he was in the chair.

"And when the Minister finds out about your dealings, you'll never see the light of day! Now shut up or I'll do it for you!"

Denbigh remained silent, as he kept his eyes on her wand not putting it past the older woman to use it.

"Q, I need you to go and get your laptop. When we find out what Denbigh has done to James' tracker, we will need you to fix it so we can find his location."

"Of course, Ma'am." Q agreed and quickly left the room.

"What do you need us to do, Ma'am?" Eve stepped forward waiting for orders.

"You and Tanner, guard Denbigh. I need to have a word with Olivia." Mallory ordered.

"Of course, Sir." Eve acknowledged as she watched Mallory and Olivia leave the room wondering what he wanted to speak to her about now.

/*\\*/*\

Mallory led Olivia out into the corridor and took them into an adjacent office next to his own.

"Mind telling me what this is about, Gareth?"

Mallory closed the door and turned to look at her, his face neutral. "Why didn't you inform me of your relationship with 007?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "It was nobody's business except mine. He is no longer my agent, so I don't understand why we need to have this discussion. Besides, you apparently already knew."

"I wasn't going to give Denbigh the satisfaction that he knew before I did. So how long?"

"We officially got together in 2008 after the arrest of Yusef Kabira."

"Christ, he was still your agent. You broke protocol and had a sexual relationship with one of your agents…"

"Which I don't regret in the slightest." Olivia cut him off before he could continue. "It didn't interfere with our working relationship. In case, you have forgotten; I gave the order for Eve to take the shot when he was trying to retrieve the hard drive from Patrice when I knew very well my orders could have killed him! As a matter of fact, they did! For three months I thought he was dead before he turned up at my apartment! So don't you dare stand there and tell me I broke protocol!"

"I apologise, I should have suspected there was something more between you both."

"You did. It was as you said, I am sentimental over James, but it wasn't for whatever reasons you thought Gareth." She softly told him.

"What do you mean?"

"When James was in my apartment that night after he had returned from Turkey, he proposed. He told me that after his brush with death and the attack on MI6, that life was too short to worry about the consequences on how our relationship may affect our jobs. And for once I agreed with him."

"You're engaged?" Mallory questioned wondering if he was hearing her right.

"Yes, we are. We had hoped to marry after the mess with Silva was taken care of, but you know how that ended."

"If I knew beforehand, I would never have suggested for you to fake your death. I bet your sister wasn't too thrilled when she found out."

"You could say that." Olivia gave him an amused smile.

"Does James know?"

"That I'm alive?" she asked seeing Mallory giving a nod of his head.

"No, he doesn't, which is another reason I need to find him. He needs to know the truth. He may hate me for it; in fact, I know he will. But as long as he knows I'm alive, I'll worry about consequences later."

Mallory had often wondered how Bond would take the news should he find out Olivia was alive. He would be angry, but he had a feeling most of that anger would be directed at him for suggesting the plan in the first place.

"I highly doubt that."

"Sorry?" She replied confused.

"Bond, he could never hate you."

Olivia gave a wry smile, "I wouldn't be too sure of that; you should have seen us the first few months working together."

"That was then; this is now. Tell me, did he hate you after you nearly got him killed in Turkey?"

Olivia thought back to that evening when she returned home to her apartment, to find James drinking her best scotch almost giving her a heart attack in the process. While she was glad he wasn't dead, he still should have bloody called instead making her grieve for three months. Now, it was hypocritical to hold it against James, when she had done the same thing. He hadn't hated her; he was more angry and hurt than anything. Not because she nearly had him killed, but because she never trusted him enough to make sure he finished the job of killing Patrice and retrieving the hard drive. To James trust was everything, and she had probably just ruined her chances for him to trust her again. Not that she would blame him, she deserved it.

"Olivia?"

The sound of her name caused her to come out of her thoughts, to see Mallory looking at her in worry.

"What was your question?"

"I said, did Bond hate you after you nearly got him killed in Turkey?"

"No, but he was angry and hurt that I didn't trust him enough to finish the job. Trust is everything to James and I've broken his trust twice; I doubt he would forgive me a third time."

"What do you mean twice?"

"Do you remember reading about the incident that involved Dominic Greene?"

"Vaguely, he was working with the previous Minister to blackmail Bond, but that doesn't explain why you think you broke his trust."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Mallory's statement. She should have known he wouldn't have read the file from start to finish.

"I believed that James had gone rouge and was responsible for Mathis' death, as well as killing a member of Special Branch. It was only after my meeting with the minister that I realised none of it could be true. They had set Bond up, and I fell for it."

"Yes, but you told me you both got together in 2008 after the arrest of Yusef Kabira. If he didn't forgive you, he wouldn't have started a relationship with you."

"When did you get this insightful, Gareth?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, I'm just telling you how it is. Will he be angry with you? More than likely. But he will forgive you. If anything, he will probably be angrier with me than with you."

"Perhaps, but we need to find him first."

"There is also that minor detail." Mallory rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?" Olivia asked bewildered.

"For giving up on him as quick as I did. I should have realised that Denbigh may have been in on it." He told her in frustration.

"Well, considering you had MI5, as well the Minister breathing down your neck, and also the fact you are going to be out of a job. It wasn't your fault. You did what you could. I realise that now. There was nothing you could have done, even if you wanted to."

Mallory gave a small chuckle in response, "I never thought I would see the day we could be civil towards each other."

Olivia gave a smile in amusement, "If someone were to tell me we would be having this conversation that day when I was in your office, I would never believe it myself. But that was then; this is now. Times are changing Gareth. This merger with MI5 much or less proves that, but don't let the committee or the minister win. You can still save what is left of MI6."

"And how am I supposed to do that exactly? The Double-0 programme will soon be non-existent.

"It doesn't have to be. We have Denbigh, and once we show the evidence of him being a double agent to the Prime Minister, do you think MI5, the committee will put their faith in a surveillance network that caused the death of countless civilians in Tangier, Hamburg, and Cape Town? Once word gets out that our government just stood by and let it happen right under their nose, the Prime Minister will have an uproar on his hands."

"And how will that help us?"

"Think about it. They won't want word getting out that it was one of MI5's employees who was more or less responsible for the attacks. So, you will tell them that you will destroy the information, only if they reinstate the Double-0 programme, and keep MI5 and MI6's affairs separate. If they refuse the offer, give all the information we have to the press. You will be out of a job in a few days, so you have nothing to lose."

"You're talking about blackmailing the full Cabinet, and the Prime Minister, Olivia. Never mind my job, I could end up dead, or better yet, they could go after Eve, Tanner and Q. Not to mention you and Bond. There is too much at stake." Mallory told her warily.

"Someone once told me a long time ago, that I didn't have the balls to do this job. I proved them and everyone else wrong over the years. If I could do it, you sure as bloody well can. I didn't back down when you threw the voluntary retirement spiel in my face that day in your office. And I most certainly never backed down from Claire Dower even when she criticised my inability to do my job and more or less said the Double-0 programme was irrelevant. Even though I knew Silva had escaped, I stayed in that committee room defending not only my actions but my agents and the welfare of MI6."

Mallory stood staring at her not knowing what to say. He had always assumed she wasn't aware of Silva's escape when in fact she knew all along, and she still stayed defending her case knowing she could have been killed. It made him respect her more than what he already did.

"Look, you were appointed as my successor for a reason, Gareth. Don't let me have lost my job just for seventeen years of my hard work to be destroyed in the space of a few days." Olivia searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. "This is your chance to prove that you have what it takes to be the head of MI6. If not for yourself then do it for your agents and personnel who have dedicated their life to this job over the years."

He knew she was right to sit back and go out without a fight would be the coward's way out, but to blackmail the Prime Minister was easier said than done.

"All right, we'll try it your way. I just hope this plan of yours will work."

"Trust me; I've been dealing with those bastards long enough to know that they will agree to your terms."

"I have no doubt about that, Olivia."

She was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Mallory called out, watching as the door opened to reveal Eve.

"What is it, Eve?" Olivia asked softly.

"Minerva is back."

"All ready? She's getting quick in her old age." Olivia muttered, noticing Eve's smile. "And don't you dare tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe, Ma'am."

"Good, tell Minerva we will be along in a moment."

"Of course," Eve told them and closed the door behind her.

Once she was sure they were once again alone, she turned back to Mallory. "Remember what I told you, don't let them win, and certainly don't let them see you break." She walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm, "I have every faith in you Gareth, even if you don't have faith in yourself."

She gave him one last comforting smile and let go of his arm before leaving the room.

Mallory watched her leave, silently glad that he had her on his side. If anyone knew whom the Minister and committee were like, it was Olivia; god knows she has had enough dealings with them over the years.

Following after her, he would do what she suggested, not just for the agents, the personnel or even himself. He would also do it for her; he, at least, owed it to Olivia to continue where she had left off. Even if it killed him, he would see this right through to the very end.

/*\\*/*\

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

Oberhauser stared through the glass window as he watched his incapacitated little brother lying strapped down on the white medical bed. His machine had worked, and the results were more than satisfying. The majority of his memories were now gone, along with some of his sight. He would be of no use to anyone, but he would make sure he was looked after.

"Sir, we have something you may want to see."

Oberhauser tore his eyes away from James and turned to look at the man that had disturbed him.

"Well, are you going to show me?"

The computer analyst held out the black tablet and pressed play.

Oberhauser watched the scenes in Denbigh's office unfold as his eyes lit up in amusement.

"So, Olivia Mansfield returns from the dead," he whispered under his breath as he continued to watch the footage.

"Wait," he ordered taking the tablet out of the analyst's hand as he rewound the footage, before pausing it.

"Well, this certainly is interesting."

"Sir?" The analyst questioned confused.

"Contact Mr. Travers and tell him to meet me here."

Not questioning why, the analyst muttered a silent 'Sir,' under his breath before hurrying off to carry out his orders.

"What else have you been hiding all these years, Olivia?" He zoomed in on the paused screen studying the older woman who was in Denbigh's office with her.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" The cool voice stated as he stood next to his new boss.

"Yes, perhaps you can tell me who this is." Oberhauser pointed to the woman on the screen who was standing next to Olivia.

"McGonagall," he spat out the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"I see," Oberhauser muttered looking at the tall, thin wizard next to him.

"And do you know why she is with the ex-head of MI6?"

"There used to be word that Minerva had a sister in the muggle world, but no one knew if it was true or just a rumour. That was until she showed up to fight with the light in the battle of Hogwarts in 1998. It turned out Dumbledore had Minerva's sister working undercover for MI6 after the First Wizarding War broke out in the 1970s." He informed Oberhauser through gritted teeth. "The both of them would have been my executioners if it hadn't been for Bellatrix distracting them long enough allowing me to escape."

Travers crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Bond through the window noticing the agent was muttering to himself. He would soon be a lost cause that they may as well kill him and be done with it.

"You're wondering why I'm keeping him alive?"

"He is of no use to us. The longer you keep him alive, the more chance Olivia and McGonagall have of finding us. Denbigh won't keep quiet."

Oberhauser gave a smile, "I know, which is something I'm counting on."

Travers dark eyes bore into Oberhauser wondering what it was he had planned.

"I've known Olivia was alive ever since Mallory contacted her about James' disappearance, which is why I knew It was only a matter of time before she went after Denbigh."

The sound of a door opening inside James room caused Travers to watch in fascination as Bond started to thrash on the bed trying to get away from the person who had entered.

"I'm sure you know Emeline Zaras?" Oberhauser questioned as he watched the proceedings inside the room with smug satisfaction.

It was then that Travers knew what Oberhauser had been doing. He hadn't known what had happened to the woman after the final battle. It didn't help that she was a Metamorphmagus that allowed her to change her appearance and blend in with society; it made him wonder how the man next to him got her on his side.

"How did you find her?" Travers asked keeping eyes transfixed on the woman.

"She found me. The last time you met her, she went by the name of Doctor Madeleine Swann. It turns out that, White was unaware that his daughter had been dead for quite some time, and Emeline had taken her identity."

Travers smirked at the recent turn of events. He wondered where the doctor had disappeared to, but now he knew. Emeline no longer looked like the tall, young blonde doctor he had first met. Now, she was small in stature and dressed in a black three-piece dress suit. Her once short curled blonde hair was now white and styled in a pixie cut. She was a carbon copy of the woman whom he had seen in the video only a few minutes prior upon his arrival.

"You see, if dear Olivia comes to rescue James, do you think the man will let her anywhere near him?"

The ex-Death Eater knew Oberhauser had a point. It would certainly break the agent more than any method of torture they could have administered.

"There is one thing I need you to do Travers."

"What's that?"

"Take care of McGonagall, but leave Olivia to me. I want her to see what she has done to my little brother." Oberhauser mocked as Emeline approached James with a syringe in her hand, before injecting the contents into his IV.

"What are you going to do to him?" Travers inquired as he watched them wheel James' bed out of the room.

"Once the relaxant has worn off, our dear Emeline or should I say, Olivia, is going to interrogate him. All fake of course, but the pain I can assure you will be quite real."

Oberhauser gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement when Emeline looked in their general direction giving both men a smirk before leaving through the door where they had just taken James.

"Now, this is where the fun truly begins," Oberhauser whispered giving a wry smile at the thought of their little reunion.

It certainly would to be a moment that James and Olivia would never forget.


	18. Lost and Found - Part 4

**Lost and Found - Part 4**

**Summary:** Minerva and Olivia are preparing Denbigh for his interrogation, however, when he threatens the lives of everyone Olivia holds dear, Minerva takes matters into her own hands, which results in Olivia beginning to question her sister's methods. Meanwhile, James who has been in the clutches of Blofeld for a month is slowly starting to lose hope of making it out of his ordeal alive.

/~*~\

**AN:** There is mentions of some torture in this chapter, but nothing too graphic.

* * *

Olivia walked back into Mallory's office, only to see Minerva placing a shallow silver basin on Mallory's desk, along with two small vials one of which was black and the other clear.

"You were quick," Olivia stated as the other woman turned to look at her.

"I said I would be. What did Mallory wish to speak to you about?"

Olivia frowned, "How do you know about that?"

"Miss Moneypenny informed me on my arrival when I noticed you were no longer here."

"I see," Olivia turned to look at the younger woman who gave her a sheepish smile in response.

"Well?" Minerva looked at her expectantly as she waited for an answer.

"I needed Olivia's advice on some business matters," Mallory informed Minerva not wanting to say too much in front of Denbigh.

"And did you manage to resolve whatever it was you needed advice on?"

"We did, Min. There is nothing to worry about. Now, shall we make a start?"

Minerva gave Mallory a calculating look and decided to inquire more about the matter later when she and Olivia were alone.

"How do we do this exactly Ma'am?" Tanner questioned as he tore his eyes away from the items on the desk.

"You're about to find out, Tanner." She looked over at Minerva with a smile.

He was about to ask what she meant when he heard Eve's surprised voice causing him to turn and look back towards Minerva, who was currently pointing her wand to her temple, her eyes closed in concentration. He would have thought nothing of it if it weren't for a silvery substance that seemed to be stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as she pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the silver basin.

"What was that?"

"That Mr Tanner was the memory I witnessed earlier in Denbigh's office," Minerva informed him as she picked up the small black vial.

"And what did you put it in?" Eve asked walking closer to the silver basin that was emitting a silver glow.

Upon closer inspection, Eve noticed the basin was filled with a silvery substance that could only be described as a cloud-like liquid with various runes and strange symbols carved around the edge. She had never seen anything like it, and doubt she would ever see anything like it again.

"This is a pensieve, Miss Moneypenny. It allows us to view any memories we have for other participants to witness."

"Like a Movie?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, like a movie," Olivia answered for Minerva, who looked confused.

"And the vials?" Tanner inquired. "What do they contain?"

"I don't think I've had as many questions asked in the space of a day, well not since Miss Granger was a student at the school twenty years ago," Minerva muttered out loud.

"Admit it Min. You would be curious as well." Olivia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Minerva gave her a scowl before turning to look back at Tanner. "The black vial contains veritaserum and is one of the strongest truth potions in our world. Three drops of this and the person you are questioning will tell you whatever you want to know. The clear vial is an antidote if you will and cures the person under the influence of the potion."

Tanner's eyes widened not wanting to believe that a small vial such as that could make a person disclose information. If that landed in the wrong hands, it could end in disaster.

"Is it legal to use Ma'am?"

Olivia looked over at Minerva who looked away from her apparently not wanting to have to help her explain how they were essentially breaking the law by administering the potion without the Ministry's permission.

"I take that as a no," Tanner muttered as he looked at both women who were now silent.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused all the occupants in the room except Denbigh to turn in the general direction were the sound was coming from only to see Q standing in the doorway holding his laptop close to his chest.

He stopped in his tracks at seeing all their eyes on him, "what did I miss?"

"It seems you're just in time Q," Mallory told the young quartermaster.

"Why don't you set up and we can get started."

"Right away, Sir."

Mallory watched him go, before walking over to Olivia. Standing beside her, he kept his attention on the vial in Minerva's hand.

"The administration of that potion isn't legal, is it?" He whispered so only Olivia could hear.

"No. You need the Ministry's approval to use it." She admitted quietly looking up at him, "but we don't have time to go through the proper channels."

Mallory frowned not liking this plan in the slightest, but this was now out of his hands, "I hope you know what you are doing, Olivia because this could fall back on all of us, especially you and Minerva."

"I'm well aware of that Gareth, which is why should they ever find out I'll say it was my idea and mine alone."

"That's all well and good, but what if this Ministry use this potion on you and find out you were lying what then?"

She hadn't thought that far ahead. There was every possibility the Ministry could use veritaserum on her if they thought she was lying. Then where would they be? Mallory, Eve, Tanner and Q she could probably say had no idea what they were doing, but Minerva wouldn't be as lucky. They would arrest her as well for being an accomplice and allowing her access to the potion in the first place. She was not only risking her life, but Minerva's as well.

"I'll worry about that when it comes to it Gareth. I just want to focus on finding James whereabouts first and foremost. I'll worry about the repercussions of my actions later."

"And what is James going to do if he gets you back only to lose you again?"

"It may not come to that…"

'But if it does, what then?" Mallory chided. "There must be another way…"

Olivia gave a scoff, "Like what? Torture him for information? That would be worse than using veritaserum. That is unless of course, you have a better idea?"

She waited for him to reply, but received no answer. "I thought not," she muttered under her breath.

"I just don't want you to do something you will later regret, Olivia."

"Regret is unprofessional as I'm sure you are well aware, Gareth." She looked over at Minerva, who was speaking to Tanner and Eve. "Let me worry about me, and you just focus on making sure the Double-0 section gets reinstated."

Mallory watched her with a thoughtful look as she went to stand over by Minerva. He knew his words would have little effect on her changing her mind, but he had to try at least and make her see reason.

"Everything is ready, Sir." Q looked towards Mallory over his laptop monitor.

"Very well. Ladies you're up."

Minerva gave one last look at Olivia before making her way over to Denbigh, who eyes held a hint of fear when he noticed the black vial in her hand.

"I would rather not use this on you Mr Denbigh, so I'll give you one last chance to tell us everything you know about Oberhauser's plan and where he is keeping James."

Denbigh merely laughed in response, "And what's in it for me? Even if I wanted to tell you, he would kill me."

"We can offer you protection…" Mallory suggested hoping the man would come to his senses.

Denbigh merely scoffed at the idea, "Protection? Blofeld has people everywhere as Olivia is no doubt aware, considering her personal bodyguard tried to kill her! So what makes you think you can stop the same happening this time around?"

He looked around the room waiting for an answer, "Just as I expected, you can't can you? I would be risking my life just so Ms Mansfield can get her toyboy back when he may already be dead! I do have to congratulate her on her determination, I can see why she would want her precious, 007 back, he's the only person who could love an uptight bitch such as herself. She will now probably wither away and die alone with no one beside her." Denbigh's eyes found Olivia's own. "And Oberhauser won't stop with Bond; you will lose everyone you love, your Chief of Staff for example."

Olivia looked over at Tanner, who didn't flinch at the threat.

"Always the loyal companion, who would do anything for you." Denbigh's eyes landed on Moneypenny next, "then we have the ex-agent turned secretary who admires you as her idol and what she aspires to be further down her career."

Olivia clenched her hands into fists as she saw his eyes were now on Q.

"That's enough!"

Denbigh ignored her and continued, "Your quartermaster, who also happens to be the great-nephew of the old Q, who was also your closest friend of many years. Tell me, how do you think he would have reacted should he have found out that you broke his promise to take care of his great nephew when he passed."

"How do you know about that?" Olivia demanded remembering losing the older man six years ago. His sudden death came; as a shock considering she had just spoken to him the night before, and had asked her to look after his great-nephew should anything happen to him. Olivia agreed, never thinking it would be the last time that she would speak with him.

Denbigh's chuckle brought her out of her thoughts as she narrowed her eyes.

"Because It was Oberhauser's men that killed him."

"You're lying. He suffered a heart-attack." Q denied not wanting to believe what Denbigh was saying.

"Yes, amazing what the effects of an overdose of potassium chloride can do to the body. Your great uncle was like a father figure to dear James, as well as being Olivia's dearest friend. I guess you could say he hurt two birds with one Q." Denbigh smirked at his own joke.

"Which brings us on to Mallory. Your newest friend shall we say. Not to mention he is the only person who will continue where your work left off allowing you to still call the shots. That just leaves the last person on our little list. Your sister."

"Leave her out of this!"

"You brought her into this mess, Olivia. If anything should happen to her, you only have yourself to blame. Then who would you turn to? Everyone you hold dear will be dead; you will be all alone and begging for death!"

"CRUCIO!"

A loud scream pierced the air as Denbigh writhed in excruciating pain as his body shuddered and jerked. He felt as if a thousand invisible knives were being stabbed all over his could vaguely hear Olivia's voice over his screams, but the pain was getting too much for him to concentrate.

"Minerva, stop this! He isn't worth it!" Olivia ordered as Denbigh's screams grew louder before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop.

She watched as Minerva lowered her wand and stood staring down at Denbigh's still form, her breathing heavy. Olivia cautiously approached ignoring the stares from her ex-colleagues who were no doubt stunned into silence at what they had just witnessed.

She had never seen Minerva lose control so much that she had to resort to using an unforgivable on someone, even if it was Denbigh.

"The things he said, Liv…"

"I know. But getting yourself thrown in Azkaban and losing your job isn't the way to go. Don't give him the satisfaction that he is getting to you; it's what he wants, and you are playing right into his hands."

"What? And let him get away with threatening everyone's lives in this room, Liv! I don't think so! That man-" Minerva pointed her wand at Denbigh's lifeless body, "is going to pay for what he's done, along with the rest of his little organisation!"

"And they will, but this isn't the way to go about it, Min. We still need him to tell us James' whereabouts." Olivia stated, reaching out and placing her hand on Minerva's arm in comfort.

Minerva gave a sigh in defeat knowing Olivia was right, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be keeping a close eye on Denbigh. If the man put another toe out of line, she would kill him.

"Is he dead?" Eve asked fearful that the older witch had killed him.

"No, more's the pity." Minerva told the younger woman in disdain.

"What did you do to him?" Tanner walked in closer to get a better look at the man.

"Now isn't the time, Tanner." Olivia answered never taking her eyes off Minerva. "Perhaps you should let me do the interrogation Min."

Minerva finally caught Olivia's eyes, "No. I'm more than capable of asking him a few questions."

Olivia looked away from Minerva and down at the still form of Denbigh, debating whether she should allow her sister anywhere near the man especially with what had just occurred.

"You don't trust me, do you Liv?"

"Of course, I trust you, how can you even think that?" Olivia asked looking back at her in disbelief.

"But not with this it seems."

"Can you blame me? You just used an unforgivable on the man." Olivia quietly hissed hoping she could see it from her point of view.

"Not my finest moment, but I don't regret it either. You would have done the same and don't try to deny it."

There was nothing she could say, knowing Minerva was right. She would have done the same, but that didn't make it right.

"You can't answer me, can you Liv?" Minerva gave a wry smile. "You want to interrogate him, then by all means go ahead." She held out the black vial for Olivia to take, "I won't stop you."

Olivia looked at the black vial, before reaching out and taking it from Minerva's grasp.

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we should make sure he is all right?" Eve suggested noticing the man was still unconscious.

"If we must." Minerva muttered pointing her wand once again at Denbigh. "Rennervate."

The man gave a groan in pain as his eyes slowly opened and landed on Olivia. "What did your freak of a sister do to me?" He demanded gritting his teeth to try and hide the pain travelling through his body.

"I would be careful what you say, Mr Denbigh, we wouldn't want a repeat performance would we?" Minerva smirked at seeing the trace of fear in his eyes at her words.

"I thought not." Minerva murmured. "Olivia, when you're ready?"

"You may want to hold his mouth open. Otherwise, we could be here for a while."

"It would be my pleasure, Liv." She re-pointed her wand at Denbigh and muttered a spell under her breath watching as his eyes glazed over.

Olivia gave Minerva a scathing look when she heard the spell she had used.

"Don't look at me like that, you wanted help, and this was the easiest option. Now, hurry up and administer the potion so we can get him out of our sight."

"We'll be having a talk later, Min."

Minerva merely rolled her eyes and ordered Denbigh to take the potion from Olivia and drink the full contents.

Olivia looked over at Minerva as if she were crazy, "Are you mad? Tell him to stop!" Olivia ordered before turning her attention back on Denbigh, watching as the vial drew nearer to Denbigh's lips with no intention of stopping.

"You'll bloody overdose him!"

"Would you relax, Liv? I already put the recommended dosage in the vial. He'll be fine. Well, for now, at least." Minerva told her nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong.

"And you didn't think to mention that beforehand?" Olivia hissed.

"It must have slipped my mind." Minerva replied innocently, which wasn't far from the truth. She had forgotten with everything that was going on upon her return from the castle.

Tanner and Eve kept their attention on the two older women as they bickered back and forth.

"Remind me to never get on Minerva's bad side, Eve."

"Duly noted, Tanner. What do you think the spell was that Minerva used just now?"

"I have no idea, but Olivia didn't seem too thrilled." Tanner acknowledged as the woman in question gave Minerva a cold hard look in disapproval.

As Tanner continued to watch the two women, he started to feel uneasy about this whole scenario. It wasn't that he didn't trust them to handle the situation with Denbigh, but Minerva's outburst caused him to worry about what she may do should she lose control entirely. They already had enough problems to deal with; they didn't need a temperamental witch added to their list.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Olivia ask Denbigh his name, occupation and whom it was he worked for. He didn't expect the man to answer knowing they had little luck from him so far, and he doubted the potion would them help any.

A few seconds ticked by before Denbigh replied, his voice no longer his own and devoid of emotion as he started to disclose the information Olivia had asked for.

"At least, we know that potion of theirs worked, Tanner."

Tanner lost his ability to speak to answer Eve's question and just decided to nod in agreement. Perhaps their chances of finding James didn't look as bleak after all.

/*\\*/*\

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

"How is our interrogation going on dear James, Emeline?"

"Satisfactory. He claims he isn't a traitor and has never worked or disclosed any of MI6's secrets to Quantum. Though we both know that to be true, don't we?" She gave a smirk as she looked down at the fake CCTV images of James speaking with Mr White.

"Good, I want him broken, Emeline. If Olivia should come and rescue him, which I have no doubt she will, I want her to see her handy work before I kill them both."

"Oh, we are just getting started. By the time I'm through with him, he will be begging for his precious Olivia to end his life. That is- if he doesn't manage to do it himself first."

Blofeld looked through the interrogation window to see the exposed, and unmoving figure of James suspended in mid-air with his wrists tied behind his back, in the center of the white tiled room. There wasn't an inch of his skin that wasn't covered in deep purple bruising and dried blood from the various lacerations and burns that covered his torso and back.

He felt no remorse for his actions; he had been waiting for this moment for quite sometime. The once great 007 reduced to nothing more than a broken man waiting for his suffering to end. When the time came, he would have no compunction of ending James' life. After all, brothers always help each other out in the end.

The small moan caused Blofeld to come out of his thoughts when he realised their prisoner was starting to regain consciousness.

"I think it's time we start round two, Emeline. Don't you?" Blofeld looked over at the younger woman who once again looked like M.

"It would be my pleasure." Emeline stated before leaving the observation room.

As she approached the interrogation room, she gave a nod to the guards to open the doors allowing her to enter. Stepping inside, she walked towards James, noticing the red blood droplets covering the white floor from his wounds.

She never fully understood muggle torture methods, deeming them irrelevant, when magic could cause much more damage. That was at least until she had recently witnessed and carried them out first hand.

Emeline disguised as M, circled her prey, giving a smile when she heard the pitiful moan come from the man when she pressed down on one of the wounds on his back. As he tried to struggle free, she pressed down harder, digging her nails into the open flesh causing the man to give a piercing scream before she stepped away from him.

Ignoring his blood that was now covering her fingers, she walked around until she was facing him, hearing his laboured breathing echo around the room.

"All of this can end right here, right now James, if you just tell me what I want to know." She waited patiently for him to answer, watching as his head continued to rest against his chest.

Reaching out, she grabbed the short strands of his hair and pulled his head back causing him to give out another moan in pain before his bloodshot, pain filled eyes met her own.

"I'm losing my patience, Bond! What secrets have you sold to Quantum?"

James continued to stare straight ahead refusing to answer her questions all the while wondering how she knew his name and just who or what were Quantum. The way she was talking it seemed he had worked for her. From what he could make out of her appearance through his failing eyesight, he had never seen this woman in his life, even if her tone of voice did seem familiar. There didn't seem to be a part of his body that didn't ache. He wished this woman would just kill him and be done with it. At least, that way he would be finally at peace and would no longer have to suffer.

He tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but it proved more difficult with each passing second as his body wanted nothing more than to surrender to unconsciousness.

"And there I thought we could trust each other, James. You have betrayed my trust and for that, no matter how long it takes, you will tell me what I want to know. " M hissed letting go of his head.

Still receiving no answer, she could feel herself start to lose patience with his lack of co-operation.

"Since you wish to remain silent, it seems I need to give you need another lesson on how to follow orders. But before I do, I will give you one last chance to answer. "Tell me what secrets you have sold to Quantum?"

M watched as James tried to lift his head and looked towards her. She couldn't help but smirk at how weak and pitiful he looked.

"What's the matter, James? The strain of the job finally getting to you?" She taunted as she reached out to stroke his face in a lovers caress.

"Go… to hell." He spat breathlessly.

The smirk on M's face vanished as she removed her hand, took out her wand and pointed it above heart.

"I had hoped we could have avoided this James. CRUCIO!"

M's eyes were ablaze with anger as she relished in James' screams as his body writhed against the ropes that bound and suspended him in mid-air.

Ending the curse, she looked down at James, who was fighting to catch his breath and remain conscious.

"I told… you. I… don't… know… anything." He quietly muttered straining to look up at her. "You've got the... wrong man. So… you may… as well end… this now."

M smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, James, perhaps I should have mentioned one minor detail."

"Which is?"

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "we're just getting started."

M looked behind James and motioned for the two guards to come forward.

"Cut him down!"

M took a step back as she watched James fall to the floor with a dull thud before staring up at her with a look mixed with hatred and pain.

Walking over to the metal trolley, she picked up the pliers, weighing them in her hand. Giving a smirk she knew without a doubt that she was going to enjoy breaking James Bond, piece by piece.


	19. Lost and Found - Part 5

**Lost and Found - Part 5**

**Summary:** Minerva and Olivia interrogate Denbigh on James' whereabouts, which leads them to an abandoned cathedral in Verona, Italy. However, Olivia has been harbouring a dark secret of her own with unforeseen consequences.

* * *

Olivia stared down at Denbigh as she continued with her personal line of questioning on Denbigh's life, ensuring that the potion had the desired effect. Satisfied with the answers she had received so far she decided to get down to the main reason she had administered the potion to him in the first place.

"Is James Bond still alive?" Olivia demanded.

"Yes," Denbigh replied devoid of emotion.

Olivia looked over at Minerva, who gave her an encouraging nod for her to continue.

"Where is he?"

"The Diham Metropolitana Facility in Verona."

Olivia could hear Q typing away on his laptop no doubt trying to find the facility from their satellite imagery.

"What did you do to Bond's tracker?"

"I manipulated his tracker information as well as modifying some of the files from Q's laptop. This allowed me to temporary disable the tracker to make it appear he was dead."

"Why?"

"Franz Oberhauser ordered me to. No questions asked."

"Ma'am, I've managed to access Denbigh's files, but the majority of them are password protected." Q informed her looking over his monitor.

"What is the password for your files?"

"Decemia."

"Spell it," Olivia demanded urgently.

"D-e-c-e-m-i-a."

"Did you get that, Q?"

"Yes, accessing his files now." He acknowledged quickly typing away on his keyboard.

"What does Oberhauser want with Bond?"

"Revenge. He plans to break his little brother, and he knows just the way to do it."

"How?"

"Oberhauser didn't say other than he has more than just SPECTRE agents involved."

Olivia's eyes narrowed at the new piece of information, "Who else is involved?"

"He never said, only that they would be useful in his greater plan."

"Which is?"

"Killing James Bond, and gaining control of government agencies around the world."

"Ma'am, I've managed to re-enable Bond's tracker, and located him to an abandoned cathedral named Il Martirio, situated in Verona. Their facility must be underground. I can't find any information on the Diham Metropolitana Facility. The cathedral hasn't been used for over forty years and appears to be closed to the public. It would be a perfect place for their base."

Olivia heard the nervousness in his voice, which caused her to look towards him, "What aren't you telling me, Q."

"His vitals are all over the place; heart rate is dropping… shit! He's going into cardiac arrest."

Olivia forgot about her line of questioning as she rushed over to Q hoping they weren't too late.

"How do we get into the facility?" Minerva took a few steps until she was in front of Denbigh.

"He never said."

Minerva looked over at Olivia, who was now standing next to Q looking down at the laptop monitor. Her eyes held a trace of fear that they may lose him and all of this would have been for nothing.

"What do you hope to gain from this, Mr Denbigh?" Minerva looked back at their prisoner seeing him give a slight smile.

"Money, control of MI5, just to name a few benefits."

"Heart rate is returning to normal." Q informed them.

Minerva felt relief wash over her, but she knew Bond wasn't out of the woods just yet. Putting the thought of Bond to one side for the time being, she decided to continue from where she left off even though she would like nothing more than to make the sorry excuse of a human being in front of her disappear.

"You would purposely put millions of innocent lives in danger just for money?"

"Yes. It's all life comes down to in the end. I'm merely doing what many don't have the courage to do because they are too spineless to do what needs to be done. They prefer to negotiate terms, rather than take appropriate action."

"And that appropriate action is to terrorize countries to agree to your terms, is that it? Because frankly in my eyes, you are no better than the terrorists you are trying to protect this country from!"

"It's all a matter of perspective."

Minerva ignored the statement and continued onto her next question, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Is there anyone else in the British government on Oberhauser's payroll?"

"Four personnel; two of them used to work for MI6."

"And the other two?" Minerva questioned.

"One is the special advisor to the Prime Minister and the other is the Head of MI5."

"Thomas Lawson?" Olivia asked making sure she had heard him right.

"Yes."

"I'll contact the Prime Minister and have Lawson removed from office and arrested pending investigation." Mallory informed Olivia.

"I would wait a moment Mr Mallory." Minerva stated stopping Mallory in his tracks as he was about to leave the room.

"Give me the other three names?" Minerva asked Denbigh urgently.

"Guy Haines, Claire Monroe and Ryan Murphy."

"I'll have them detained along with Lawson. They've taken us for fools, for long enough." Malloy gave Denbigh one last look of disgust before leaving the room to contact the prime minister and make the appropriate arrangements.

"Is there anything else you want to ask him, Liv before I administer the antidote?" Minerva asked her sister who was now walking back towards her with anger in her steel blue eyes.

"How do we shutdown Nine Eyes?"

"With my access codes, but even if its shutdown, Blofeld has backup servers scattered over the globe."

"Blofeld?"

"The name Oberhauser now goes by. He wanted the life of Franz Oberhauser to be erased from existence."

"Where are these servers?"

"He never said."

"And Doctor Swann? How does she play a part in this?"

Denbigh smirked, "Doctor Swann is dead. She has been for years."

"What do you mean? We have information she was with Bond at L'Americain."

"Yes, but it wasn't her. I don't know whom it was Blofeld hired to take her identity. But it was quite genius if I do say so myself."

Olivia bestowed him a look of loathing wondering if White knew that his daughter was dead before he took his life. She highly doubted it; White was just a pawn in a bigger game that he had no control over.

"I think I've heard enough. Give him the antidote, Min. He can rot with the other four agents on Blofeld's payroll."

"Best news I've heard all day, Liv." Minerva muttered as she walked over to Mallory's desk and picked up the clear phial with a clear liquid inside.

"Q, did you manage to record all of that." Olivia asked.

"I did ma'am, but we will probably need more evidence to ensure he doesn't get an early release."

"I thought as much." Olivia muttered, before turning to her ex-Chief of Staff.

"Tanner, I want you to go and assist Mallory. He will probably need backup should the PM decide not to listen to what he has to say."

"Of course, ma'am." Tanner readily agreed and followed after Mallory.

"What do you need me to do?" Eve asked.

"Once Q has accessed all of Denbigh's files, I want you to go through them with a critical eye and look for any other evidence that will help us charge; Denbigh, Lawson, Monroe, Haines and Murphy for treason. The more evidence we find, the better chance we have of making the charges stick."

"Of course, ma'am. When will they be ready?"

"They should be sent to your computer as of now, Moneypenny." Q informed her with a smile.

Eve turned to look at him surprised, "You know, Q. Sometimes it scares me how quick you can be with computers."

"I do try, Moneypenny."

Eve fondly shook her head and left to make a start on her task.

Once Q was sure she was out of earshot, he looked over at Olivia.

"She will probably hate me later. There are over twenty files for her to get through."

"I'm sure she'll manage. How are James' vitals?"

"They are still all over the place, increased heart rate; BP drops before leveling off. If I didn't know any better, it's as if he's…"

"Being tortured?" Olivia finished for him. The idea brought back memories of when she discovered Le Chiffre, had tortured him in Montenegro for the password to the Treasury funds.

"Yes, but what worries me is the damage that is being inflicted on him both mentally and physically. The human body can only take so much before it shuts down, ma'am. If we don't get to his location soon, we may be too late."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Q!" Olivia snapped rubbing her temples trying to soothe a headache she could feel coming on as she tried to process all the new information they had just uncovered.

Minerva caught Q's eye and gave him a sympathetic look as the young quartermaster concentrated his attention back on his laptop.

"Was that necessary, Liv?" Minerva whispered so only Olivia would hear as she handed Denbigh the antidote.

Olivia gave her a dirty look refusing to answer her question.

"Just get Denbigh to drink the damn potion! We still need to come up with a plan to get James out of that facility! Preferably today!"

"And we will, but you jumping down everyone's throats isn't going to help!"

Olivia gave a deep sigh hating it when Minerva was the voice of reason.

"You're right and I apologise…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologising too." Minerva stared over Olivia's shoulder causing the other woman to follow her gaze to see Q staring at his laptop refusing to meet her eyes.

She inwardly cursed herself for her behaviour. The younger man was only trying to help and here she was snapping at him as if he had done something wrong.

"I apologise, Q. That was uncalled for."

"You don't have to apologise, ma'am." Q stared at her over the monitor. "You're worried about 007. We all are, I would be more surprised if you didn't snap at me, to be honest."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in amusement at his response. He had come far from the awkward, and timid quartermaster she had employed all those months ago, before the mess with Silva. He now reminded her of his late uncle, and she couldn't be prouder of him.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment ma'am. It hasn't been the same around here since your death, so it's nice to have some normality back, even if it will only be for a short amount of time." Q gave her a sad smile and continued with his task.

Olivia looked around her office or rather Gareth's office. It was no longer hers. Hell, the office wasn't even the same building. Her building was destroyed and nothing more than a desolate building waiting to be demolished into concrete and rubble. She didn't have a place here anymore; her tenure was over and her legacy was someone else's legacy now. She just prayed Gareth didn't fuck it up years down the line. Although, It was highly doubtful he would.

From their little talk earlier, it seemed he wanted things to go back to the way they were as much as she did. She would help Gareth deal with the Prime Minister to reinstate the Double-0 programme and bring an end to the MI5 and MI6 merger. But after that had been dealt with, she was done. The future of SIS would be in Gareth's hands now and although a part of her would miss being in charge, the other part of her was thankful that her tenure was now over.

James was her future now; that was if he still wanted anything to do with her since it was only Mallory who knew she was still alive. She had wanted to tell James that she had survived, and wished he were with her during her recovery, but MI6 needed him more.

"Liv, what are we doing with Denbigh?"

Olivia looked down at the man who was trying to lunge at her but didn't get far thanks to the rope that bound him to the chair.

"When will you two realise I won't tell you anything?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, Mr Denbigh, but you have just told us everything we wanted to know about Oberhauser or should I say Blofeld. We have found where he is keeping James thanks to you informing us of how to access his tracker information that you so kindly disabled."

Olivia saw Denbigh's face pale and couldn't stop the feeling of satisfaction she felt as she rendered the man speechless.

"This is some trick…"

"The password of your protected files was, Decemia. Now, how could we have known that if you didn't tell us?"

"What did you do to me?" Denbigh demanded.

Minerva held up the empty black phial, "we simply gave you a truth potion, which you so kindly drank of your own accord."

"When Lawson hears about this…"

"Luckily for is he won't, considering he is currently being arrested for terrorism and treason. He has you to thank for that; I wonder how he would react knowing you were the one that sold him out. Oh, and let's not forget about Guy Haines, Claire Monroe and Ryan Murphy."

"You have no proof, not if you want to keep your little secret of being freaks."

Minerva gave Denbigh a disapproving look, "The term you are looking for; Mr Denbigh is witches, but what I want to know is what happened in your life for you to become the man you are today? You could have made something of your profession and used it for something good, yet you would throw all that away for power and money. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being, and if you were a wizard, I would make sure you were thrown in Azkaban before you knew what was happening." Minerva informed him calmly, "As for proof, Olivia's quartermaster recorded your full confession. Especially, how you murdered Q's uncle to make it look like he suffered a heart attack."

"So, we can add, terrorism, treason and murder to your ever growing list of offences," Olivia continued, "as well as poor taste in friends."

Denbigh knew it was all over. He had sold Blofeld out along with four of Blofeld's best agents. If the two freaks didn't kill him, then Blofeld would do it for them. He had nowhere to run, and no one to turn to, not anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to accept Mallory's earlier offer of protection? Because I'm quite sure that you are going to have four, if not five people try to kill you for your deceit. The choice is yours. What's it to be?"

Denbigh looked her straight in the eye, not willing to admit defeat especially to the ex-head of SIS.

"I'll take my chances, rather than ask for protection from a freak and a bean counter." Denbigh smirked at seeing Olivia's tense posture, "That's right, Blofeld knows all about your life in Hong Kong. Not the clean cut ex-boss you make out to be are you, Liv." He drew out her name, seeing the smile disappear from her face.

"If you're talking about how she sold Tiago to the Chinese for six agents, then I'm sad to say its common knowledge by now." Minerva told him in a stern voice, gripping her wand tighter.

"But did she tell you about her little affair with dear Tiago that went on for months, before she finally gave him up to the Chinese without so much as a second thought."

Minerva looked at Olivia hoping that Denbigh was lying.

"Is this true?" Minerva demanded.

When Olivia refused to meet her eyes, she knew it was, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She always lies, isn't that what working for the government does to you, Liv? You even lied to your sister." Denbigh mocked. "Tut tut, I thought sisters were supposed to tell each other everything."

"Shut Up!" Minerva snapped. "I want to hear it from you, Liv. Did you have a relationship with Tiago Rodriquez other than that of boss and agent?"

"Yes I did, but it's not for the reason you think."

"What other reason could there be?"

Olivia finally looked at Minerva seeing the disappointed and hurt look on her face that she hadn't told her everything about her time in Hong Kong. She had wanted to, but she didn't think it was significant as she was just doing her job, yet Denbigh was twisting the scenario to make it seem like something more.

"Now isn't the time…"

"Then make time!"

"Yes, Liv. Why don't you inform us all of what happened?" Denbigh taunted with a smirk.

Minerva cast a stunning spell knocking the man unconscious having heard enough from him.

"We needed him awake…"

"And I will revive him, once you tell me, what happened between you and Tiago in Hong Kong."

"And I'll tell you, but I'm not doing it here." Olivia hissed, as she looked over at Q who was poorly attempting to mind his own business.

"Very well." Minerva bit out and looked over her shoulder towards Q.

"Inform the others we'll be back in fifteen minutes. I need to have a chat with your ex-boss here about some trust issues."

"Of course, ma'am." Q quickly replied not fully meeting Minerva's gaze. "What about Denbigh?"

"I'll revive him once I get back. Besides, It wouldn't be fair on you having to listen to that dunderhead." She scowled at the unconscious man, before looking back at Olivia.

"You, on the other hand, are coming with me." Minerva grabbed her sister's arm.

"Where the hell are we going?" Olivia demanded while trying to pull her arm from Minerva's grasp.

"You're house, and for us to get there, you need to stop struggling." Minerva snapped.

Olivia could feel her annoyance at Minerva's actions. She was the ex-head of MI6 not one of her damn students.

"Fine, but make it quick. I still have a job to do."

Minerva gave a scoff at that remark, "What job? You have no job. You gave that up the moment you decided to play dead."

That was a low blow even for her; Olivia thought trying not to let the hurt she felt show. She may no longer want to be the Head of SIS, but that job was everything she had. Now, she had nothing.

"And it's _'we'_ not_ 'I'_ Liv. The sooner you realise that, the better."

"Stop treating me as if I'm one of your damn students." Olivia finally snapped at Minerva's behaviour.

Minerva ignored her and merely turned on the spot and the two of them disappeared with a pop.

When they arrived at their destination, Olivia pulled her arm free of Minerva's hold, walked over to the couch and took a seat, while Minerva remained standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Start talking."

"What do you want me to say?"

"An explanation as to why you and Tiago had a relationship would be a good start. What an earth possessed you to sleep with one of your employees?!"

"I was doing my job!"

"Lying on your back for some terrorist! Yes, I can see you doing your job! You weren't an agent! You were a computer analyst and strategist for Christ sake!"

"What? You think because I sat behind a desk all I did was file reports and complete paperwork day in and out!"

"Well, obviously not if Denbigh's comment was anything to go by! I expected better of you out of all people. I thought you would display some kind of judgement! You have told James that often enough!"

"Yes, and it's obvious that you believe what Denbigh had just told you!"

"I only want to know the facts from you! Why did you do it?"

"I was following orders from M, all right! You seem to forget that just because I was Head at Station H in Hong Kong, It was still Sir Miles that gave me orders!"

"What?"

"You heard me! When I informed Sir Miles about Tiago's behaviour, he ordered me to get close to him and gather information that would provide us with proof that he was conducting unsanctioned operations!"

Olivia felt all fight leave her, not wanting to bring up the mess with Tiago again when she thought he was gone from her life for good.

"I found the information we needed and reported it to M, and MI6 arrested him for treason and terrorist activities. It wasn't until three years later that I heard of the capture of six British agents being held prisoner by the Chinese government. So, I made them a deal and sold Tiago in exchange for the release of the agents. After I had forwarded all the information I had obtained about him hacking into the Chinese government, they were more than willing to agree to the terms."

She focused on the coffee table in front of her, not overly proud of her past actions, but she didn't regret them either.

"So, to answer your question, yes, I slept with him, but I was just doing my damn job!"

"How many times?"

"What?" Olivia looked up at her confused.

"How many times did you sleep with him?"

"I don't know! Tiago was possessive, Min…"

"What did he do?" Minerva's voice softened as she took a seat next to Olivia on the couch.

"Nothing I didn't consent to. He liked it rough. I don't know how many times, I left his apartment with bruises, bites and scratches covering my neck and body. I could handle it." Olivia met Minerva's gaze. "What you have to understand about Tiago, Min. Is that once he had me in his bed, he wouldn't let me go or out of his sight."

She looked away, remembering all too well how he would attach himself to her as if he were a parasite.

"Liv, talk to me." Minerva softly urged, watching she stared at the wall in front of her lost in thought.

"He was possessive. Almost animalistic during sex. He didn't know self-restraint. I doubt he even knew what love was or what it even meant." She bitterly whispered.

She felt her stomach tie itself in knots as if she could still feel his hands all over her once again. Those hands that pinned her to the bed before he leant down to whisper 'mummy' into her ear. It made her feel repulsed, but she had her orders, even if it was at the expense of her safety and sanity.

"I think- it was three months before I managed to get all the information I needed to have him arrested."

Minerva didn't know what to make of everything she had just been told.

The idea of Olivia having to go through all of that for three months made her sick to the stomach.

"Why didn't M appoint an agent to seduce Tiago? Surely that would have been a better option."

"When Tiago first started working at station H, he would always find an excuse to be near me. I even caught him waiting outside my home at one point. So I reported the incident to Sir Miles, and he informed me to report back if Tiago continued with his stalkerish behaviour. Then when I suspected him of hacking the Chinese government M ordered me to seduce him since Tiago already seemed to have an infatuation with me."

"Why didn't you use your magic? Surely it would have helped…"

"I couldn't risk it! Even though he had been reprimanded, it still felt like he was watching my every move. When he was arrested, I thought that would have been the end of it."

"Until he escaped and came after you for revenge?" Minerva questioned.

Olivia gave a nod, "He had me in that chapel, Min. Holding me in a lovers embrace, with a gun to my head, wanting me to pull the trigger, and end our lives with one bullet."

She unconsciously rubbed her hip where the stray bullet had pierced her skin and embedded itself into her. The pain was unbearable, and Tiago's hold on her didn't help the wound any. She had never been as glad to see James than in that moment.

"So, that was why I slept with him. Not for the reason Denbigh tried to insinuate, but because I was ordered to. Just like I was ordered by Dumbledore to work undercover at MI6. I had no choice."

"I had hoped if Dumbledore placed you at a desk position, then you would have been safe from all of that. I guess I was wrong."

"Technically I was, it was just this one time that it happened." Olivia gave her a small smile, "Besides, it was a good thing you did because it turns out, my aim with a gun isn't as good as my aim with a wand. If Dumbledore put me undercover as an agent, chances are Sir Miles wouldn't have given me field clearance for two reasons; one, because I would be a liability not only to myself but other agents in the field and two, I was getting too old for all the agent drama."

When Minerva didn't say anything, she continued hoping she would, at least, understand on some level the sacrifices she had to make when doing her job.

"That one time with Tiago was enough and it made me understand the Double-0 agents more on a personal level when I took over as Head of SIS. It was one of the reasons why I tried to protect them as much as I could from the likes of the minister and the committee. They would never have to face the situations that my agents had to deal with on a daily basis in order to protect this country."

While Minerva tried to process everything, she could just picture Olivia with a gun, trying to shoot a target only to miss causing her to shoot someone else. She just hoped she wasn't in the vicinity should Olivia ever require to handle a gun again. She may me getting old, but she still had a few years left in her, without Olivia killing her with a stray bullet.

"I'm glad in that respect, Liv, but Why didn't you tell me sooner about the incident? I could have helped…"

"You had your own troubles to be getting along with, Min. You were needed at Hogwarts, not half way around the world."

"You should have confided in me." Minerva reasoned hating the thought that she couldn't give her support during that time. Which led her to her next question, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Does James know?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, but I think he suspected there was more history between myself and Tiago than what I initially told him. If he knew…"

"Then Tiago would probably have gotten more than a knife in the back." Minerva muttered.

"Which is why you can never tell him, Min, promise me," Olivia demanded."

"Tiago's dead, Liv."

"I know, but James will never let it go, which is why I need you to promise me that you won't tell him."

Minerva gave a resigned sigh, wishing she would confide in James at some point about what had occurred between Olivia and Tiago in Hong Kong, but she would respect her wishes on the matter.

"I promise. Minerva agreed only to hear Olivia give a sigh of relief.

"Although, since we are here, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No, I think that about covers everything." Olivia stood up, and looked down at Minerva, "Now, we had best head back. I want James home tonight and we won't be able to do that sitting around here."

"Very well." Minerva stood next to Olivia, "But if I find out you have been keeping anything else from me, Merlin won't even be able to help you, Liv."

"I should hope not. Unless, he managed to resurrect himself somehow."

"I see you still haven't lost that sarcasm of yours." Minerva felt her lip twitch as she held out her arm for Olivia.

"Who said it was sarcasm? I'm merely stating the truth." Olivia replied placing a hand on Minerva's outstretched arm.

"When do you not?" Minerva muttered under her breath.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered. "For everything."

Minerva didn't need her to elaborate. She was just glad Olivia had finally confided in her.

"Anytime, Liv." she replied, "anytime."

With another pop, the two of them returned to Mallory's office only to be greeted with solemn faces of Tanner, Moneypenny and Q.

Olivia felt her heart stop, as they looked over in her general direction with a look of regret.

"What's happened?" Olivia demanded.

"Ma'am…" Tanner started only to be cut off by Mallory entering the room.

"For goodness sake! Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"You had best take a seat, Olivia." Mallory told her softly.

"Cut the crap and just tell me already!"

Olivia felt Minerva tense next to her, wondering what had happened in the short space of time since they had left the office.

"It's to do with James isn't it?" Minerva inquired trying to keep her voice steady.

Mallory looked over at the three people behind him, who had bowed their heads unable to look Olivia in the eye.

"A few minutes before you arrived, James went into cardiac arrest. I'm sorry Olivia, but he didn't make it."

"No! He can't be; there has to be a mistake!"

"Liv…"

"Don't, Min! Just don't!" Her voiced cracked as she left Mallory's office never looking back.

Minerva saw Mallory about to follow after her and placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Give her some time."

Mallory merely nodded, "I wish it weren't the case."

"We all do. Is there any chance that the tracker information could be wrong?"

"No," Q told her sadly.

"I thought as much." Minerva looked at the doorway where Olivia had left a few minutes prior hoping she wouldn't do anything reckless.

/*\\*/*\

Once Olivia had reached the deserted hallway, she finally let her tears fall, as she sank to the ground.

She was too late to save him.

Feeling her heartbreak, she looked at the ring on her finger through her tear filled eyes. He had died not knowing she had survived. It was ironic. It seemed fate and death were determined to keep them apart and they had succeeded.

She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it, but the truth of Mallory's words were all too real. Her James was now dead and it was her fault. She had been too late to save him, and now she had to live with the consequences.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and shakily stood up determined to take care of Blofeld herself.

He had taken James from her, and that she could not condone.

Taking out her phone, she quickly searched for the cathedral Q had mentioned earlier and made a mental note of the image.

Walking over to Moneypenny's desk, she tossed her phone in the metal bin so Q wouldn't be able to track her.

"I'm sorry, Min." She whispered, looking towards the doorway of Mallory's office before she disappeared with a pop.

Feeling the warm sun on her skin, she turned and looked up at the crumbling cathedral that held James. She had waited long enough. It was time to bring him home.

Pulling out her wand, she walked towards the metal gate that was surrounding the perimeter, determined to end this once and for all. As of now, she had nothing to lose. Blofeld and his organisation had killed James, and for that, they would pay with their lives. She would personally be making sure of it. No one in his organisation would be making it out alive.


	20. Lost and Found - Part 6

**Lost and Found - Part 6**

**Summary:** After Denbigh's interrogation, Minerva, Moneypenny, Tanner, and Q look into possible leads that may help them in putting an end to Blofeld's organisation once and for all. Meanwhile, Olivia is in Verona determined to recover James' body and bring him home. However, she discovers that there is more to Blofeld's organisation than meets the eye when she is attacked by someone that she and Minerva had dealings with seventeen years ago.

* * *

Minerva looked over at the three men seeing the devastation on their faces at the recent turn of events. He couldn't be dead. This was James Bond. He was indestructible, or so he led everyone to believe that he was, but in the end, it seemed he was just as human as everyone else. She could only imagine what Olivia must be feeling in this moment and time. It seemed she had gotten her sister back only to lose someone who was like a son to her all on the same day. Life was unfair. She hadn't felt this way in years. She thought that after Voldemort had been taken care of that she wouldn't have to lose anyone else anytime soon. Now, she could have mentally slapped herself for ever thinking such a stupid thought. Despite the news, she knew that Olivia would want to retrieve his body. It would be a suicide mission, but she was determined to help her anyway she could in order to bring James home.

Turning her attention away from Mallory, Q, and Tanner, she looked down at Denbigh who was still unconscious. It was in part his fault that they had lost James. The thought of just killing him was appealing, but she knew deep down that it wouldn't bring James back. It would allow instead the man to be free from his actions and that was something that she didn't want to happen. Minerva hoped Eve would find enough evidence to nail him for terrorism and the deaths of all those innocent lives lost in the attacks as well as being an accomplice into causing the death of a Double-0 agent.

"What do we do now, Sir?" Tanner asked breaking the tense atmosphere as he looked over at Mallory hoping he would know what to do.

Mallory was just about to answer when his office door opened causing the four occupants to look over to see Moneypenny standing in the doorway with an excited look on her face before it disappeared when she realised something was wrong.

"What's happened?" she said her tone soft, already fearing the worst as she looked around the room, noticing that Olivia was missing.

"It's James. He didn't make it." Minerva told the younger woman.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked them in disbelief, seeing Q gentle nod that it was indeed true, she sank herself down into the nearest chair and tried to hold back the tears she could feel building in her eyes.

"And Olivia? Where is she?"

"She needed some time to herself, Miss Moneypenny. The news is difficult for all of us to process, but Olivia"… Minerva hesitated, "I know this will hit her the hardest, and she will no doubt be blaming herself."

"Perhaps, we should try and talk to her…"

"And we will. But I've known Olivia for years, Miss Moneypenny. It's best to give her some time to try and process everything that has happened."

Eve gave a nod in agreement, knowing that Olivia was a private person and she wouldn't want anyone to see her break.

"What have you found, Eve?" Mallory asked when he noticed the sheets of A4 paper in her hand.

"Oh, it's information I found when going through Denbigh's files that may help us in getting him prosecuted. It seems that Denbigh has been emailing Franz Oberhauser back and forth for quite some time. The various emails detail of how they would attack certain cities, to try and convince governments to join in on the intelligence network. One of the emails was sent after the conference in Tokyo when South Africa voted against Nine Eyes."

"Which resulted in the attack on Cape Town." Q filled in remembering seeing the news coverage on the TV in his hotel room in Austria.

"Precisely. There have also been large deposits of cash into Denbigh's account from an unknown offshore account. I did some digging and found that the offshore account was based in Rome."

"That isn't a coincidence," Mallory muttered.

"No." Eve agreed. "I have also uncovered information that shows Denbigh, Lawson, Haines, and Monroe passing off top secret government information to an unknown email address. As well as digging up their call history only to find that they have been calling and receiving calls from an untraceable number."

"I think we have enough information along with Denbigh's confession to make the charges against them stick," Mallory said softly. "Good work, Eve."

"Thank you, Sir. There is also something else I think you should know."

"And what is that?"

"Denbigh told us that Madeleine Swann had been dead for quite sometime, even though we have information that she was with James at L'Americain, which made me curious, so I did some digging of my own. "

"How is that even possible?" Tanner asked her confused.

"I thought the same, then it occurred to me. Denbigh said that Blofeld had someone take her identity. How would he have been able to do that?

"Plastic surgery?" Q stated. "It has been known that people change how they look all the time.

"Yes, I thought of that as well. But I managed to access some CCTV footage from L'Americain before Bond disappeared and I found something that seemed strange."

"How strange?" Tanner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see. Q can you bring up the footage? I've already sent it to you."

The young quartermaster quickly typed away on his keyboard and brought up the footage on the screen behind Mallory's desk, causing the ship painting to disappear.

The five of them looked up at the screen, as the footage that showed James and Doctor Swann arriving at the hotel. They watched as James looked around the reception area while Madeleine went to speak with the woman behind the reception desk.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Minerva questioned never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Just watch. It happens right about here."

Madeleine walked back over to James and gave him a key before she telling him something. They watched as James walked away, and it was then that they saw the woman behind the desk started to change.

Minerva took a few steps closer to the screen, her eyes narrowed. As she looked to the young Doctor she saw her holding something in her hand. She had seen that item more than once throughout her years.

"What is it, Minerva?"

Minerva didn't answer Mallory, instead, she could feel a cold dread in the pit of her stomach as she watched the man walk towards the doctor with a sinister smile, but the woman didn't show any fear if anything she looked amused.

For a brief moment, she saw Doctor Swann's features morph into another woman's and felt the blood drain from her face.

The two of them looked up as the woman pointed her wand at the camera causing the camera to go offline.

Q, Tanner, and Mallory were speechless at what they had witnessed, whereas Eve looked over at Minerva who seemed to be ready to collapse.

"Minerva, are you all right?" Eve asked walking towards her.

"No, I'm not."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I more than know, Miss Moneypenny. Those two are wanted by the ministry. They were apart of Voldemort's inner circle of followers known as death eaters. After the battle, they disappeared off the radar. The man is called Travers and the woman is Emeline Zaras, a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance to look like anyone she comes into contact with."

"This complicates matters," Mallory stated the obvious. "Why would they be working for Blofeld?"

Minerva looked away from the screen and took a seat on one of the empty chairs feeling her age. It was a topic she hoped to avoid, remembering the last time she had dealings with them.

"I'm not too sure, Mr Mallory. It would not be in their nature to take orders from someone beneath them and to my knowledge, Oberhauser or rather Blofeld is a muggle. He never attended Hogwarts and even if he had some magical ability, the ministry would have a record of it. Every witch or wizard who does or is capable of accidental magic gets recorded and their name is put on a list of potential candidates for the school."

Q was about to reply when a beep reached his ears. Looking at the monitor, he brought up Bond's vital signs, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Resurrection really is your hobby," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Minerva asked hearing Q's statement thanks to her cat animagus hearing as she looked at the monitor.

"Well, I'll be damned," she whispered with a faint smile, "You really are full of surprises, James."

She felt some relief wash over, and a sense of hope that James may yet still get out of this ordeal alive.

"It seems, Bond hasn't given up after all." Minerva looked over at Mallory, Tanner, and Moneypenny.

"You mean he's alive?" Eve dared to hope.

"Yes, but only just, we need to get him out of there who knows how long he has left." Q informed them, trying not to get his own hopes up.

"How are we going to get him out of there, though? We don't have the manpower to fight against a witch and a wizard, let alone how many men Blofeld has in that facility."

Minerva gave a small smile, "Leave that to me. I know someone in the ministry of magic who would be more than willing to help us once I inform them we have found Travers and Zaras."

"What about Olivia?" Mallory looked at Minerva, "She'll need to be updated."

Minerva mentally slapped herself, "I'll tell her, once I get back from the ministry. I hope you won't mind a few more visitors in your office, Mallory?"

"It's fine, just try to be quick."

"I will, you may want to take Denbigh into custody, I don't think we will needing his help any longer," Minerva stated turning to the unconscious man and quickly cast the rennervate charm.

"I won't be long." she told them in satisfaction before she was gone with a pop.

Hearing the groan coming from the chair, Mallory walked over to Denbigh, with Tanner following behind in case the man tried to escape.

Tanner watched as Mallory untied him from the chair, then pulled him to his feet none too gently causing the man to stumble. before tried to lash out.

Grabbing his arm, he turned Denbigh around and held his arm behind his back in a vice grip causing the man to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Now walk." Mallory pushed him forward, keeping a hold of his arm.

"Tanner, you will come with me. Q, I need you to try and shut down Nine Eyes and find the rest of those backup servers, the sooner the better. Eve you will wait for Minerva to return from the ministry with her guests. If Olivia comes back fill her in, but make sure she doesn't leave by any means necessary."

"Yes sir," Moneypenny gave him a nod as he and Tanner left the office.

Once they had left, Eve walked over and stood next to Q, looking at the screen their eyes never leaving James' vital signs.

/*\\*/*\

**Entrance to the Ministry of Magic, London**

Minerva appeared in a side alley in the center of London, hearing the small crowd of people ahead. Fixing her clothes, she walked out of the alley and turned left, seeing the red phone booth in front of her. Opening the door, she entered, and picked up the receiver and quickly dialled 6-2-4-4-2.

When she heard the voice answer, she gave her name and the reason for her visit, before replacing the receiver as a badge slid out into the returned coin tray. Picking it up, she felt the booth start to travel downwards, before she saw the atrium to the ministry.

Once the booth had came to a stop, she quickly got out and headed in the direction towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She didn't get far when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Professor McGonagall?"

Turning around she saw the man she had come to see. He hadn't changed much over the years, his jet black hair was still as untameable as it had been when he was a young boy, and his green eyes showed a happiness that he had been denied in his childhood.

"Mr Potter, I trust you and your family are well?"

"Everyone is doing well, professor. I heard about Olivia. I'm sorry for your loss."

Minerva gave the boy, no man she corrected herself a small smile. "I appreciate that, Mr Potter, but I just found out today that Olivia is alive."

"I don't understand…"

"It's part of the reason why I have come here today Mr Potter. I require your assistance. Is there somewhere else we can talk that is more private?"

"Of course, professor we can go to my office."

The two of them walked along the corridor in a comfortable silence, before they took one of the elevators that would take them to the correct department. It didn't take them long, before they had arrived at Harry's office and he allowed her to enter, before closing the door behind him.

"Now, what is it you need to speak to me about?" He motioned for Minerva to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, before taking his own seat behind his desk.

"Myself and Olivia's colleagues believe we have found the whereabouts of Travers and Zaras."

"Where?" Potter asked urgently.

"We believe they are located at The Diham Metropolitana Facility in Verona. They have changed their allegiance and are working for a man called Franz Oberhauser, who is responsible for many terrorist attacks around the world and is also the person responsible for nearly killing Olivia. What I don't understand is why two death eaters would be in allegiance with a muggle of all people?"

"That's a good question, and hopefully it's one that will come to light once we apprehend them, but I have a feeling there is something you aren't telling me."

"He has Olivia's fiance captive in the facility and someone whom I regard as a son. MI6 agents are no match against two wizards Mr Potter. I need your help."

"Do you have any plans or layouts for this facility?"

"I think Q, may be able to tell you more once we arrive at Mallory's office in Whitehall."

"All right, and what is Bond's relationship to Oberhauser?"

Minerva quickly told him about how Hannes Oberhauser more or less adopted Bond after his parents death and considered him a second son, before quickly detailing how Franz became jealous that his father seemed to prefer James over his own son.

"That doesn't explain why Travers and Zaras would have a part in Oberhauser's revenge against Bond?" Harry stated, "unless, they plan to lure you and Olivia into a trap and Bond is merely the bait."

Minerva's face paled, recalling how she and Olivia had nearly had taken care of Travers before Bellatrix interfered causing the man to escape heavily injured thanks to their combined spells during the battle of Hogwarts. It also meant that Oberhauser knew that Olivia was alive, if Denbigh had spoke with him before she and Olivia went to visit him earlier today about Bond's disappearance.

"Are you all right, professor?"

Minerva came out of her thoughts to see Harry looking at her in worry.

"I'm fine Mr Potter. If that is the case, then it's imperative that we apprehend Travers and Zaras before that happens. I can't lose her again. Or James for the matter."

"And we will. Give me thirty minutes to get everything ready, then we will try and come up with a plan at Whitehall." Harry told her standing up ready to take care of the last remaining death eaters that had given them the slip for the past seventeen years.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Minerva told him in gratitude.

"No thanks are needed professor. It's my job and you and Olivia were willing to give your lives to ensure i succeeded in destroying Voldemort, the least i can do is return the favour to ensure that Zaras and Travers are brought to justice before they harm Olivia, James or anyone else. Oberhauser will need to be put on trial by muggle authorities, but that doesn't mean we can't capture him."

Minerva gave Harry nod in acknowledgment.

"I won't be long, professor."

Minerva heard the door close behind him, as she was left alone in his office her thoughts overcome with what would be waiting for them in Verona.

/*\\*/*\

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

Blofeld hurried down the corridors to the detention center where they were keeping Bond, his face set in anger at having been told that Bond wasn't responding to CPR. Upon entering the room, he saw the tortured naked form of James Bond on the ground as Emeline tried to resuscitate him with her magic.

"I told you we needed him alive!"

Emeline didn't look up Bond's body, as her face continued to show determination while Bond's body jerked on the ground at the spell she was using trying to get his heart to beat again.

"You can blame that fool in the far right corner!"

He looked over to see one of his guard's twisted body slumped in the corner unmoving. It was clear to anyone who saw it that the man was dead.

"Can you save him?" Blofeld demanded.

"I'm trying!" she snapped in frustration.

"Well try harder!"

As he started to pace, he looked over at the metal tray next to the dentist chair to see the instruments covered in dry blood, before continuing to walk round to the waterboard that was sitting off to the left, along with a bucket of water that had spilled all over the floor.

"How did it happen?"

"Your man over there got a little too happy with drowning Bond in water, even when I ordered for him to stop!"

Blofeld gave one last look at torture device, before walking over to Emeline. There still appeared to be no apparent change in his condition, which caused him to become frustrated that all his work had been for nothing.

He looked up when he heard a set of footsteps coming closer. Looking up he saw Travers in the doorway looking at the scene in front of him.

"What is it, Travers? It had better be important!" Blofeld told him in warning.

"It seems Olivia has arrived much earlier than we anticipated, she is making her way into the facility as we speak."

"That means she has already gotten the information from Denbigh and has managed to put Bond's tracker back online. She knows he's dead, so she has nothing to lose by coming here." Blofeld said mostly to himself but Travers still heard him.

"Is she alone?"

"Yes." Travers replied "There is no one else in the vicinity. Only her."

"Good, then…"

The sound of coughing caused the two men to look at the ground as Emeline roughly rolled Bond onto his side as his body was overcome with harsh coughs.

"It seems that my original plan may still work after all." Blofeld gave a smirk. "Leave him, Emeline and go with Travers. I need you both to put James' hospital bed back into the adjacent room and lead Olivia to her lost agent."

"What are you going to do?" Emeline asked changing her features to a young brunette.

"Observe from the shadows," Blofeld stated simply.

The two of them gave him a nod before leaving him alone with Bond. As the door closed behind them, he looked down at his broken brother one last time, before disappearing into the shadows ready for the grand finale.

/*\\*/*\

**Head Auror's Office, Ministry of Magic, London**

Minerva paced Harry's office waiting for the younger man to return. She couldn't help but think that with each minute that passed, that James' time was running out. It made her wonder if Olivia had been informed of James' resurrection by her ex-colleagues.

Giving a sigh in frustration, she was ready to go and look for Harry when he re-entered his office with eight other people following behind him.

"What's the meaning of this, Mr Potter?"

"You said you wanted help, Professor. That's what I've done."

Minerva took in all the familiar faces, not knowing what to feel at what Harry had done. Yes, she wanted help, but she didn't expect him to involve, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt, or George Weasley.

"I can't ask you to put your lives on the line again…"

"Harry thought that you would feel comfortable with people you could trust, Minerva. Everyone present is here on their own accord." Kingsley told her.

"What about your children?" Minerva looked at her former students.

"They are being looked after, professor, and Kingsley is right. We offered to help once Harry contacted us." Hermione tried to reassure her.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"For once, professor, no you aren't," Ron told her with a smile.

"I thought not. Very well. We had best return to Whitehall, the sooner we rescue James and arrest Zaras and Travers the better."

"Agreed." Harry voiced placing a silver plate on his desk. "Everybody ready?"

Everyone gave a nod and reached out to touch the plate when they felt a tug at their naval and Harry's office disappeared before reappearing back in Mallory's office.

Minerva removed her finger from the portkey and turned to see Eve walking towards them, but there still seemed to be no sign of Olivia.

"Miss Moneypenny, has Olivia returned?"

"No, Tanner and Mallory are currently looking for her. I'm sure she's fine, though." Eve tried to reassure her.

Minerva didn't share the same sentiment.

"I see you managed to bring some help," Eve smiled looking at their new visitors.

Minerva moved to the side allowing everyone to introduce themselves, while she watched from the sidelines with a faint smile. She was in part glad that Harry had decided to ask her past students to help her, but there was also a feeling of guilt and fear that they could be injured or worse. They may be adults, but she still felt responsible for them on some level.

"Are you all right?"

Minerva looked away from the group to see Eve standing next to her.

"I'm fine. How long have Mallory and Tanner been gone?"

"Ten minutes."

"I see."

"There is something else. Myself and Q were trying to think of a reason as to why those two death eaters would be working with Oberhauser if you said they were against muggles."

"Where are you going with this Eve?"

"It's just something Q said."

"And what did Q say exactly?" Minerva asked her eyes narrowed.

Eve was about to answer her when Tanner and Mallory entered the room, but she noticed there was no sign of Olivia.

Minerva turned to look at the two men standing in the doorway, "Well, did you find her?" She asked having a feeling she already knew the answer to her own question.

"She isn't in the building and no one has seen her," Tanner informed them with a hint of worry.

"Q, see if you can find a trace her mobile," Mallory ordered.

"Sir." Q walked over to his laptop and tapped quickly on his keyboard. A few seconds later, he found her signal.

"It seems she is still in the building, near Moneypenny's desk to be precise." Q told them.

Tanner hurried out the room the others watching him go. Minerva made to follow, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning to see who it was, she realised it was Eve.

"She'll be fine."

Minerva heard the uncertainty in the younger woman's voice which did nothing to stop her fears.

"You were saying that Q had said something to you, what was it?"

Minerva saw Eve's face pale as her attention was focused elsewhere. Following her gaze, she saw Tanner had returned with Olivia's mobile in his hand.

"This isn't good." Hermione broke the silence.

Minerva pulled out her wand not wanting to believe that Olivia would have done something so foolish.

"Reperio Olivia," Minerva muttered feeling a deep itch spread through her hand down to her wrist.

The occupants in the room watched as Minerva's wand continued to spin but not showing them Olivia's location.

Ending the spell, she tried again, only to have the same result.

"What does that mean?" Eve asked not liking where this was going.

"It means she has gone to recover James' body," Minerva told them gravely.

"Shit, she doesn't know about those death eaters or that James is still alive." Q stated the obvious.

Minerva felt her heart pounding in her chest, "We need to come up with a plan and fast. Q can you find any plans for this facility? Is there anything at all in Denbigh's files that could be of help?"

"Give me a few moments."

Minerva turned to Eve, "Now tell me what Q had said to you before we were interrupted."

/*\\*/*\

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

Olivia entered the cathedral and looked around at the eerie and desolate building that was falling apart. The surrounding area was silent, as she walked down the cracked and dusty marble aisle.

As she approached the crumbling altar in front of her, she looked up to see a crucifix hanging upside down, that had probably come loose from the crumbling walls. Casting the lumos charm, she inspected the altar for any sign of a disturbance which could give her a clue into finding the entrance of the facility.

Walking round to the far side, she saw various runes covering the side of the stone. As she lightly traced her fingers over them, she felt for anything out of place. It wasn't until she reached the last five ruins, she could feel the static energy pulsing against her fingertips. However, before she could investigate further, she heard a loud bang to her left.

Holding her wand out in front of her, she cautiously approached the noise, wondering what it was that she would find. Leaning up against the wall, she looked around the corner to find no one there other than an open door that appeared to go into a side room.

Narrowing her eyes, she took a few steps forward, when she suddenly felt as if she were being watched. Feeling a shiver go up her spine, she entered the room, to see an old fireplace in front of her. Walking towards it, she noticed it was just as old as the rest of the cathedral, nothing in the room appeared to be out of place.

Olivia felt herself become frustrated, and turned to leave the room, when her eyes caught a strange light emitting from the stone all to her right. Staring up at the wall, she saw similar ruins that were on the altar engraved into the stone. She studied all of them, before her eyes landed on one that was out of place.

Tracing the octopus insignia, she narrowed her eyes. Taking a step back, she looked at the floor, seeing a piece of shrapnel. Waving her wand, she watched as the shrapnel was transfigured into a silver ring similar to the one in the photos Q had shown her after Mallory had told her about James' disappearance.

Picking it up, she turned the black octopus on the ring towards the matching ruin and pressed it against the wall.

She took a step back at hearing the loud grumbling noise and seeing the dust start to fall from the ceiling above as the wall moved to the side to reveal a black corridor with a winding staircase.

Keeping her wand lit, she entered the room and started to walk down the stairs when the door closed behind her encasing her in a silent darkness. Olivia didn't care if she was walking into a trap, she was another step closer to finding James.

Olivia felt the stairs were never ending before she finally found herself in another corridor. Taking a few steps forward, she was suddenly blinded by a dozen bright lights causing her to close her eyes.

Waiting a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the now lit corridor, noticing the walls were made from metal giving the appearance of an underground bunker. But she knew appearances could be deceiving.

Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked down the long corridor, expecting a guard to appear at any moment, but there was no one. It caused her uneasiness to grow, that something wasn't right with this whole scenario.

As she was nearing the corridor, she stopped in her tracks when she saw an unknown figure standing a good few feet in front of her, before they started to run away. Quickening her pace she hurried after them, following them down corridor after corridor, before she lost sight of them.

Looking around, she realised she was in an observation room. Walking over to the glass window, she noticed the lone hospital bed that had been recently slept in. She felt rage overtake her at seeing the unlocked restraints attached to the top and bottom of the bed.

There had to be a way to get into the room.

"Oh to hell with it. Reducto."

A blue light emitted from her wand and made contact with the glass, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. Admiring her work, she ensured there was no glass remaining in the panel before she climbed over and into the other room.

Hearing the glass crunch under her feet, she looked around noticing the steel double door to her right. Taking small tentative steps, she was afraid of what was waiting for her in the other room. She felt her hand shake as she reached out to open one of the doors and pushed it open not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

James abused and tortured body lay in the middle of the room unmoving, his skin covered in various cuts and bruises and goodness knows what else. Feeling a lump in the back of her throat at seeing the now broken man in front of her, she rushed over to his still form and kneeled down next to him.

It was then she could fully see the extent of his injuries realising it was a miracle that he had survived for as long as he did. Reaching out a hand, she gently traced his face with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, James," she whispered brokenly. "I couldn't save you."

She closed her eyes finally letting her tears fall, as she mourned over the loss of the person she couldn't live without. If she had told him from the start that she was alive, then perhaps all of this could have been avoided.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see James' eyes open as he stared up at her in fear and anger.

"You… should h've… let me die."

Olivia's eyes opened at hearing the broken, and quiet voice as she looked down at James in disbelief.

"You're alive." she whispered with a faint smile as she met his gaze, only for it to disappear when she saw the anger and distrust directed towards her.

"James…"

"Don't… touch me." he tried to move away from her, only for him to moan in pain feeling as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into his body.

"Do you know who I am, James?"

"You… did this."

She felt her blood run cold at his words as she looked at him in sadness and fear.

"What has he done to you?"

"Me? I had nothing to do with his condition, dear Olivia. This was all down to you."

Olivia looked around for the unknown voice, not seeing anyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia called out.

"It was you who beat him. It was you who tortured him. It was you who accused him of working for White and Quantum." The voice taunted as it started to come closer. "It was you who broke him."

Olivia looked over at James who had started to shiver from the coldness of the room, realising that whatever Blofeld had done to him the damage was done. James didn't trust her, he wouldn't let her anywhere near him. Tightening the hold on her wand, she stood up and quickly turned around, firing off a spell into the corner behind her, watching as it impacted off the wall.

She waited with baited breath before the unknown person started to laugh. "I heard great things about you, sweet Olivia. Imagine my surprise when i was informed that you had returned from the dead. It shouldn't have surprised me, you were always a force to be reckoned with over the years."

"Instead of hiding like a coward why don't you show yourself." Olivia snapped losing her patience.

"All in good time, dear Olivia. I was hoping you would come to retrieve James by yourself. No one here to protect you, not even your sister. Tell me how is Minerva, these days?"

"Go to hell." she replied seeing a shadow to her left and fired another spell.

Another laugh was her only response, "Don't you see, James. She holds no remorse for her actions. You put your life on the line so many times for this woman, and she repays you by torture."

"James, don't listen to him. He's lying. Everything that has happened to you, all your pain and suffering over the years was caused by him."

"You saw her torture you with your own eyes, James. It all falls back on her."

Olivia saw the turmoil James was currently facing as he looked at her.

"James, I have always trusted you…"

"Yet, you still lied to him for months. You didn't trust him enough to let him know that you had survived your ordeal with dear Tiago. You let him believe that you were dead for months. Let's not forget that you also kept your true relationship with Tiago a secret. Tell me James, does that sound like a woman who has always trusted you? One who lies and manipulates you to do her bidding."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia shouted, causing James to flinch as her voice echoed around the room.

"Because, Olivia, the things that bring people together out of horror and beauty. Can also tear them apart."

Olivia just managed to move out the way of the red light that was heading towards her, never seeing the person, who came up behind her until she felt herself on the ground, her body convulsing as she was exposed to the full effects of the cruciatus curse.

She could feel the blood in her mouth as she continued to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out in pain. She wasn't giving the bastard the satisfaction.

When the curse was finally lifted she lay on the ground breathless and in pain as the man continued to laugh.

"So pathetic and weak. I expected better from you, Olivia. I'm sure Travers thinks the same."

When she saw another spell headed in her direction, she rolled out of the way and quickly got to her feet, when suddenly she felt her wand fly out of her hand and towards the shadow figure that she noticed was now standing in front of her.

"My turn." The voice retorted.

Olivia quickly turned around too late to move out of the way as the green light made contact with her chest. She could feel herself falling, as a faint voice calling out to her in the distance before she was surrounded by darkness.

/*\\*/*\

**Whitehall, London**

Minerva thought over everything Eve had told her about what Q had said, and it certainly could be possible. If it was, then all their troubles were just beginning. She had asked Hermione and Kingsley to inquire about any information that may be of help to them regarding Q's theory. It was a long shot but she wasn't taking any chances.

"I can't find plans for the underground facility, but I have found plans for the cathedral situated on top that may be of use to you."

"Thank you, Q. Hopefully they will help in some way or another." Minerva said before turning to Harry. " Mr Potter, could you and the others look at those plans and see if you can come up with a way to get us into that facility. If i seem to recall, you and your friends always did have a knack for finding a way into areas that were supposed to be out of bounds."

"Consider it done, Professor."

"Thank you."

She watched as everyone worked together, while her mind was filled with scenarios of what was happening to Olivia. It seemed James' vitals had stabilised, but she didn't know how or why she was just thankful that they had.

As the minutes ticked by, she wondered if Hermione and Kingsley had found anything. She was never one for sitting around doing nothing, but right now she felt useless. She should have followed after Olivia when she had left Mallory's office when she received the news of James' 'death'.

There was a lot of things in her life she wished she could have done differently, but there was no point living in the past. She had to keep a clear head for the here and now if she ever hoped to see Olivia again.

"She'll be fine, Minerva. Olivia can take care of herself." Mallory told her in a soft voice as he took a seat next to her.

"I know she can, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Mallory gave a small nod, before reaching into his pocket and took out a silver ring.

"Here, you had best take this."

Minerva looked at the ring in his hand, "if this is a proposal Mallory, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

The man gave an amused smile, "It's the ring James recovered from Sciarra. It may be of some help in the facility. I highly doubt it, but best to be safe than sorry," he placed the ring in her hand.

"Thank you."

The sound of a faint pop caused Minerva to stand up as she saw Hermione had returned holding a book in her arms with Kingsley standing beside her.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you aren't going to like it. It seems Q's theory was, in fact, correct." Kingsley told her gravely, as he let Hermione pass over the leather bound book in her arms to Minerva.

Sitting back down, she opened flicked to the page that had marked with books ribbon and quickly read over the information that had been documented. All the pieces were starting to fall into place. It certainly explained a few things.

"Professor, I think these plans won't be of much use to us. If Olivia has found a way into the facility, without even looking at these plans. I'm going to guess that is our best plan as well."

"Very well, Mr Potter." Minerva closed the book and handed it back over to Hermione. "We leave in fifteen minutes. I'm not waiting a moment longer."

"We'll get everything ready, Minerva," Kingsley told her as he went to help Harry and the others prepare for their mission.

"We're going with you."

Minerva turned to see Eve, holstering a gun in the back of her trousers.

"It's too dangerous. You could both be killed."

"It's a chance we're willing to take," Tanner told her.

Minerva turned to Mallory hoping the man would knock some sense into his staff.

"Sorry Minerva, but I'm afraid I'm going with you as well."

"And Q?" Minerva asked looking over at the quartermaster expecting him to join in on this suicide pact.

"I'm staying. I will be of more help to all of you here. I'm going to equip all of you with a com device that will allow each of you to stay in contact with each other within the facility. It is likely that Blofeld is keeping some of the Nine Eyes backup servers within the facility."

"How will we know?" Eve inquired.

"You won't, which means any piece of technology you come across, destroy it. After the area has been cleared from any danger, come back and get me and we'll have a look for any information to ensure that SPECTRE is brought to an end for good this time."

"Sounds like a plan, Q." Eve agreed.

Minerva pursed her lips, clearly unimpressed that Tanner, Mallory, and Moneypenny were willing to put their lives on the line.

"I know what you're thinking, Minerva. But the truth is, everyone who works under this building puts their lives at risk on a daily basis even if they aren't out in the field. They know what to expect." Mallory said hoping to reassure her.

"I hope you're right, Mallory."

"So, Q's theory was right after all?" Eve inquired.

"Yes, Miss Moneypenny. I'm afraid it was." Minerva confirmed fearing what this would mean for Olivia and James.

/*\\*/*\

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, as she looked up at the white ceiling. She tried to sit up, when she felt a sharp pressure on her chest. Trying to move her arms, she looked up to see her wrists had were bound by similar restraints she saw on James' hospital bed earlier.

At the thought of James, she looked around for any sign of him, realising she was alone and her wand was nowhere to be seen. She tried to recall, what had happened, but her mind felt as if it were encased in a thick fog. She swore she heard the name Travers but the man had disappeared seventeen years ago.

Trying to call her magic to her to undo the restraints, she watched as nothing happened.

"Marvelous isn't it?"

She turned her attention to the voice to see, Travers standing in the doorway.

"What did you do to me?"

Travers simply laughed, "Oh how i wish i could take credit for your current predicament, Olivia. Especially after you and McGonagall would have killed me without a second thought."

"It would be no more than what you deserved. Now, where is James?"

"Your little agent, is with an old friend of mine. She will take good care of him for you."

She tried to move her body into a sitting position when she felt the same sharp pain in her chest.

"It seems that little spell did more damage than we originally thought."

Olivia was about to answer when she realised Travers wasn't speaking to her, but rather someone out in the corridor.

"Pity, it was never my intention to harm our dear Olivia." The voice mocked, before making itself known.

"Franz Oberhauser I presume?" Olivia asked when she saw the man stare down at her with a small smile.

"Franz Oberhauser died in an avalanche with his father, the man you are talking to now is Ernst Stavro Blofeld."

""Catchy name, am I supposed to be impressed? You killed your own father. You torture your adopted brother out of spite and jealousy just because your father preferred him over you. I can certainly understand why, you are nothing but a pathetic fool who lets others do your dirty work. Then we have Travers, an ex-follower to a wizard who claimed to be the darkest of our time, only for him to end up dead and you to run in fear as you fled for your own life."

"CRUCIO!"

Olivia, felt tears leak from her eyes, as the pain in her chest combined with the curse made it hard to breathe.

"That's enough, Travers!"

Travers ended the curse, watching satisfied as Olivia lay on the bed panting and unable to move, before leaving the room.

"Why do you test his temper? All that pain could have been avoided." Blofeld told her softly as he walked over to her bed and reached out to wipe the tears from her face.

She tried to move away from his touch, but felt too weak to do so.

"Blue really does suit you, Olivia." He looked down at her body, admiring the blue evening gown she was now wearing.

"Let James go."

"I can't do that, Olivia." He ran his fingers through her hair, in a soothing manner.

Olivia felt sick at having him touch her, but there was nothing she could do, her magic wouldn't respond to her. Until she found her wand she was powerless and defenceless.

"How did you get Travers to work for you considering they hate everything to do with people who are inferior to themselves."

"I'm aware of their prejudices, Olivia. I was well informed about your world."

"By who?"

"A man I met after i faked my death. He was unwanted much like myself, so he taught me everything there was to know about the wizarding world. The knowledge I gained i used it to my advantage. Once he left, I kept in contact with him throughout the years, until one day he was gone and i was once again alone."

"What happened to him?"

"Sadly he was killed seventeen years ago."

Olivia's eyes widened in realisation as everything slowly started to fall into place.

"You can't be."

"Can't be what?" Blofeld taunted. A wizard?"

Olivia merely nodded, feeling her heart beat against her chest.

"Oh, but I am." he waved his hand over one of the restraints causing it to become unlocked. "I finally found my true potential and it was all thanks to one man."

"Who?" Olivia asked feeling her mouth become dry.

Blofeld gave her a smirk, before bending down so he could whisper the name in her ear.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	21. Lost and Found - Part 7

**Lost and Found - Part 7**

**Summary:** Blofeld discloses more about his past to Olivia before giving her an ultimatum that will change her life forever.

* * *

**Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

If it wasn't for her heart beating frantically against her chest, Olivia could have sworn her heart had stopped at name Blofeld muttered. It made her wonder if Hannes knew that his son was capable of magic.

"Did your father know?"

Blofeld gave a humourless chuckle, "Of course he did. When I received my letter at the tender age of eleven, my father was furious. He forbade me to accept the place I had been offered at Durmstrang. My abilities were unnatural in his eyes. So, I had no other option but allow my father to inform the school that I would not be attending. It was just the start of me resenting my father."

"And James, made you hate your father even more?"

"But of course. He was everything my father had ever wanted in a son. He would always spend time with _James_, and I would be left to watch from afar. The only reason he didn't die with my father in that avalanche, was because he had fallen ill and couldn't make the trip. After I had been declared dead, I knew I had to try and find a way to survive. It was only four months after the incident, that I met Tom. He took me in and cared for me. He taught me everything there was to know about magic and helped train me to use my magic to its full potential. Now here I am; a man soon to be in control of the magical world and every country around the globe and there will be no one to stand in my way. Not even your precious, James."

Olivia tried to ignore the mocking tone in his voice as she gave another involuntary whimper in pain wondering what spell Blofeld had used on her. It was nothing she had ever seen or felt before in her life. It was as if someone had taken a knife and was constantly stabbing her in the chest, while invisible hands gripped her heart and started to squeeze and twist the organ tightly in their hands. The pain had lessened to a dull ache when Blofeld had touched her, but as soon as he moved away, the pain started to build up once again causing her to tightly close her eyes to try and block out the pain.

"I see the spell is working to its full potential." Blofeld looked down at Olivia.

"What did you do?"

"A spell of my own creation. I call it, _Animus Captivus. _The spell itself causes a person's magic to slowly kill them. I would say you have forty-eight hours before you will be dead. But, there is a way to reverse the spell before it consumes you."

"How?" Olivia panted, as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly as another wave of pain passed through her body.

Blofeld took a seat close to her bed, staring intently at her. "The spell is causing your magical core to become unstable. The strain of the power will eventually cause your heart to weaken. I can put a stop to it, but it would involve you sharing your magic with me to ensure your core remains balanced."

Olivia felt nausea in the pit of her stomach as Blofeld told her the full consequences of the spell he had used on her. She had never heard of such a spell, but then again if he learned to control his magic from Riddle, there was no doubt in her mind that the spell he had used on her was a form of old magic. Whatever the outcome and consequences of the spell, Olivia felt that she was doomed either way.

"And what is it… that you want in return?"

"I'm so glad you asked, dear Olivia. I will reverse the spell on three conditions; firstly, you will agree to the soul binding ceremony. This will grant me a means to ensure your magical core remains stable and will bind your very soul with mine. Secondly, you will remain here, and swear your allegiance to SPECTRE."

"And the third?" Olivia opened her eyes to see Blofeld's predatory smile.

"The third condition is that you will submit yourself to me and only me. I will own your body." He ran a hand up her exposed leg, towards her thigh, before continuing to travel up towards her chest. "Your soul" he pressed down on her chest causing her to moan in pain, before tracing his fingers over her collarbone, up her neck until he reached her jaw and continued to lovingly caress the side of her face. "And your mind."

Olivia lay on the bed unable to think of a response to his conditions. It didn't matter if Blofeld did save her, she would still suffer at his hands. If she didn't agree to his terms, she would die anyway and James would still be his prisoner. Each option looked as bleak as the next unless she could make her own terms and arrange a deal.

"What's your decision, Olivia? Live or die?"

She licked her lips, feeling her mouth become dry, "before I tell you my answer, I have one condition of my own."

"And what would that be?"

"You let, James go. But, I want to be the one to take him to Minerva to ensure he arrives safely. Once I know he is in safe hands… then I'm yours." Olivia whispered through the pain.

Blofeld removed his hand from her face and sat back in his chair thinking about her terms. If he let Olivia deliver his little brother into Minerva's care, she could find a means to disappear, despite their soul binding.

"Very well, but before you set foot out of this facility, you and I have a soul binding ceremony to prepare for, then and only then will I allow you to deliver James to your sister. If you try and run Olivia, I will find you and kill everyone you love. Then I will punish you, do you understand?"

Seeing the truth behind Blofeld's eyes, she knew the man would carry out his threat, seeing no alternative, other than praying that Minerva arrived before the ceremony could be complete, she found herself saying the one word that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Very well, but to ensure you keep your word, I think an extra precaution needs to be taken. Don't you?" Blofeld smirked knowing he had now won. Minerva wouldn't risk killing him, not when her sister's life would be on the line. If Minerva killed him, she would also kill Olivia. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

He was determined to continue with Tom's legacy and finish what he had started. Those responsible for his mentor's death would pay with their lives. Keeping his attention on Olivia, he noticed her eyes had once again closed no doubt trying to block out the pain. He couldn't believe she had agreed to his terms. It seemed his little brother proved more useful than he had originally hoped. With Olivia's magic and knowledge, along with Tiago's surveillance network, he would be unstoppable and both the muggle and wizarding worlds would soon be under his control.

* * *

**AN:** A_nimus Captivus - _Captive Soul_.  
_


	22. Lost and Found - Part 8

**Lost and Found - Part 8**

**Summary:** Minerva and co set about rescuing James and Olivia from Blofeld's clutches, which results in unforeseen consequences.

* * *

**Whitehall, London**

Minerva continued to glance down at the book Hermione had brought, trying to wrap her head around everything she had read. It certainly explained a few things. Like why she had no recognition of Oberhauser's name listed as a possible candidate for her school. From the records, it seemed he had declined his place at Durmstrang, so how did he manage to get two ex-death eaters to work for him? She could only think of one explanation, but it was absurd to even her own ears.

"Minerva, are you ready?"

She looked over at Mallory only to see everyone's attention on her.

"Yes, I think we have waited long enough. Mr. Potter, if you could set up a portkey, It's time we brought Olivia and James home."

"Why not use, apparition?" Eve asked as she watched Harry pick up the glass paperweight from Mallory's desk.

"Normally It would have been my first choice, but since there is so many of us, a portkey is the easiest option."

"Ready when you are, Professor."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Minerva walked over to the group who were surrounding the glass ornament, waiting for the older witch to give them the signal that they were ready.

"Moneypenny, Mallory, and Tanner I need you to touch a part of the ornament with the tip of your finger when I tell you to. And for goodness sake whatever you do, do not let go. Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded in understanding, not questioning the outcome of what would happen if they did indeed let go.

"Q, try and shut down the nine eyes server on Denbigh's computer network. There may be more servers scattered in this facility, but make a start with his then we will go from there."

"Understood sir?" Q replied with a nervous smile.

"If that's everything, I think it's time we go." Minerva looked around at each of the group for anyone who had second thoughts about going. When no one left their position, she knew they were ready.

"On the count of three. One, two, three."

The group touched the portkey and were gone leaving Q standing alone behind his computer with a look of disbelief.

"Come back alive." He muttered to the empty room, before turning to his laptop and accessed Denbigh's computer network. He may not be any use to them out in the field, but he would make sure that Blofeld's computer empire was brought to an end.

/*\\*/*\

**Il Martirio Cathedral - Verona, Italy**

The group landed on the ground with a dull thud, with the exception of Minerva who had somehow managed to keep her footing despite her slight stumble. Ignoring the groans coming from the ground, she looked over at the ancient cathedral, knowing Olivia and James were somewhere inside.

"Let's never do that again," Eve muttered as she shakily stood to her feet.

"I agree." Tanner agreed with a groan as he stood up stretching his back.

Mallory wordlessly pulled himself up from the ground, walked over to Minerva and stood next to her, as he followed her gazed over to the crumbling building.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Mallory voiced concerned for Minerva's welfare at the thought of what they may find.

"Truthfully? No. I'm not. We have no idea what we are up against, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I get Olivia and James out of there alive."

"And we'll help you any way we can, but I'm worried how you will react at what we will find."

Minerva turned to look up at him with narrowed eyes, "what are you implying?"

"That we may not find her alive. You need to prepare yourself for that outcome."

"She's still alive, Mallory. I know she is. Whether she is injured or not is another matter entirely."

Mallory knew that it would be useless to try and make her think realistically about the situation. He guessed in a way he would be feeling the same if two people he considered family were held captive.

"All I'm saying is that you need to think realistically about the situation."

"Yes, and if I wanted your advice, Mallory, I would ask for it." Minerva shot him a cold look before making her way over to the cathedral's entrance, while the rest of the group hurried to catch up with her.

/*\\*/*\

**Medical Room, Diham Metropolitana Facility - Verona, Italy**

James lay on the hospital bed, staring up at the tiled ceiling, his mind numb so much so that he didn't flinch at the brunette woman who was currently cleaning and dressing his wounds on his torso. He was beyond confused with what had happened earlier, especially when his torturer started to breakdown at seeing his appearance. He thought it was just another one of her tricks to lead him into a false sense of security. Yet, when he saw her hit being with the unknown green light, he had felt panic flow through him when he saw her fall. He had no idea why he had felt the way he did if anything he should have been ecstatic that such a vile woman was taken care of, but instead, he felt a loss.

Her touch had been soft, unlike what it had been during his torture session. There was a connection between them, but how could it be possible. He didn't know the woman. He couldn't even recall parts of his life.

Ever since he had woken up here, there was a feeling of a large blank space in his mind, giving him the feeling that it used to contain all the answers that he currently needed. But no matter how many times he tried to access or recall his missing memories, they continued to escape his grasp. He had a feeling that the woman who was the main cause of his pain and suffering played a huge part in those missing memories.

He gave a grunt in pain when he felt the woman press down none too gently on one of his wounds. He had meant what he said, it would have been better if she had just let him die at least that way he would be free from the pain and suffering, but something made him cling on.

James' gaze followed the woman as she put the bloodstained gauze in the metal tray, before picking up a syringe. If he wanted answers, he wasn't going to find them lying here and he refused to be put through another torture session.

The woman gave him what he supposed was to be a comforting smile, but her eyes remained cold and emotionless. As she brought the syringe closer to his skin, he grabbed her wrist, and twisted it back, as he used his other hand to grab the needle from her grasp and quickly stabbed it into her neck, and pushed down on the plunger.

James saw her eyes become glassy, as he used what strength he had left to push her away from him, feeling no remorse as he watched her collapse to the floor. Throwing back the covers, he moved to leave the bed, biting his lip to stop the scream that wanted to break free when he felt his skin pull on his injuries.

The effort alone made him breathless, and he knew he had no chance of outrunning the guards, but he had to try and if that meant if he had to die for his freedom, then so be it, he would rather face death than the alternative.

Looking at the medical tray next to him, he quickly searched for anything he could use as a weapon, but the most damaging thing he could find was a scalpel.

Picking up the small metal blade, he stood to his feet, feeling the room sway, feeling bile at the back of his throat. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily through his nose, waiting for the sensation to pass. It was a few seconds before he opened his eyes and blearily made his way over to the door.  
James tried to listen for the sound of voices or footsteps in the corridor, but he was met with silence. Turning the handle, he pulled open the door and looked down the brightly lit hallway. His uneasiness grew at the lack of guards, wondering if this was just another part of their sick game.

He cautiously walked out of his room and decided to take the right corridor hoping it would lead to an exit. He was just nearing the end of the corridor when he saw a door to his left. Feeling his pulse quicken, he turned the handle finding the door unlocked. Stepping inside, the first thing he noticed was the vast range of monitors on the wall, showing the various areas of the compound.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the console and looked up at each of the cameras. His eyes narrowed when he saw a man and a woman, in a heated discussion. Looking at the console, he moved the mouse over to camera four and clicked on it causing their voices to fill the room.

_"I thought the original plan was for him to kill Olivia and James, now you're telling me he wants to keep that decrepit old hag around, Travers!"_

_"Blofeld never gave her a choice in the matter. He used the Animus Captivus spell on her and you know the consequences if the demands of the spell aren't met!"_

_"Yes, I know she dies if she doesn't bond with another host! But, I don't see how Blofeld agreeing to let James go, after we spent, no after I spent hours torturing him! Do you have any idea what it's like to play an old dwarf?!"_

James felt himself sink to the ground, confused as to what he had just heard. It was impossible. The woman who he saw when he woke was the same one that had tortured him. It had to be. He closed his eyes, as he felt a dull pressure press against his head.

_"I can imagine, but just imagine what it must have been like for her precious James who willingly endured a loving, sexual relationship with her."_

James felt numb, as he tried to piece together everything he had just heard. If what they were saying was true, then it explained why the second Olivia had sounded heartbroken and pleaded for him to trust her. But if that were the case, how could the woman on the screen have been the person who tortured him. He had seen with his own eyes, that it was Olivia, but now he didn't know what to believe.

_Emeline let out a harsh laugh, "True, I don't know what he and Blofeld see in her."_

_"You had best get used to seeing her around. I overheard the guards talking and it seems, she has reluctantly agreed to bind herself to Blofeld, but only if he lets James go."_

James' eyes opened, as he looked up at the screen in disbelief.

_"And what of McGonagall? She won't stand by and let her sister be Blofeld's slave."_

McGonagall? The name sounded familiar, yet he couldn't recall where he had heard it. An image of a cat flashed in his mind before it was gone, wondering if he was going insane.

_"No, but she will be powerless to stop him. To inflict any pain on him would harm Olivia, and I don't think she would risk her sister's life." _

_"Yes, but how do we know, once she has delivered James, Olivia won't kill Blofeld herself. She will have nothing to lose." _

_"No, but she will still be putting her friends and family at risk. She is only one woman, Emeline, she won't be able to take out all of Blofeld's network" _

_"I suppose you're right." _

_"Look at it this way, in an hour's time, the game will be over, and the queen will be captured for good."_

James clicked off the video feed, as their laughter filled the room unwilling to hear any more. He felt anger and frustration flow through him as he tried to access his memories. There had to be something, why else would they go to all this trouble to torture him, and capture Olivia. Then there was McGonagall, whose name was familiar yet, he couldn't picture her. If she was Olivia's sister, he must have met her at some point. He had to have done.

Standing up, he looked around at the rest of the monitors, looking for any sign of Olivia. It didn't take him long to find her lying, strapped to a medical bed in a room much like his own. Clicking on the feed, he heard her small whimpers in pain, causing her to tug on her restraints as she tried to escape from the pain.

James zoomed in on her image, trying to find any indication of where she was located when his eyes found what appeared to be a ring on her left ring finger.

They were engaged.

As he continued to stare at the ring, he saw himself kneeling on one knee in the dimly lit room as he opened a small black velvet box.

"No matter what life throws at us, Olivia. I'll always love you." He muttered under his breath as the words echoed in his mind.

James saw her pain filled eyes meet his own through the camera as if she had heard him before they closed no doubt trying to block out the pain.

He had to find her, and get the answers he desperately needed.

Turning his attention away from, Olivia he continued to scan the room, knowing there had to be something to give him a clue as to where Blofeld was keeping her. He was ready to give up when he saw a painting in a glass frame on the wall. As he zoomed in closer, he realised he had seen it before. He had been brought to that room, after his first torture session. Now, he just had to find out where the room is located.

Grabbing the scalpel, he turned and left the room, and continued to the end of the corridor, before deciding to turn left. Not that it mattered, it looked exactly the same as the previous one. He could feel sweat on his brow as he pushed his body to its limits.

He was nearing the end of the corridor when the sound of an alarm screamed throughout the compound. Cursing under his breath, he looked around for an escape route.

Not caring where he was going, he hurried as quickly as his body would allow through the maze of corridors, seeking someplace to hide. He felt relief wash over him when he saw a door up ahead.

Rushing towards it, his relief was short lived when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps and gunfire. He was a few yards from the door, when a bullet grazed passed his ear, embedding itself in the wall.

James refused to stop.

His hand briefly touched the door handle, before it was pulled open, causing him to stumble, before he felt a harsh tug on his arm pulling inside.

James tried to gather his bearings, as he looked over at his rescuer with distrust. He gripped the scalpel tighter in his hand, ready to attack if they posed a threat.

"Who the hell are you?" James demanded.

/*\\*/*\

**Il Martirio Cathedral - Verona, Italy**

The group entered the cathedral, looking around at the crumbling building covered in dust and debris wondering where to start.

"This place is seriously creepy," Eve muttered feeling a chill go through her.

"Mallory, Tanner, Eve and I will search the left side of the room. Mr Potter, you, Kingsley, and the others take the right side." The six of them gave her a nod, before walking away keeping their wands drawn.

"Except you Miss Granger. I want you to check out the front of the cathedral. You were exceptional at runes Hermione, perhaps you can find something that will help us in our search."

"Of course," Hermione replied blushing at the praise.

McGonagall watched her walk down the aisle towards the alter, knowing if there was something there, she would find it.

"What is it we are looking for?" Tanner asked as they started to search the left side of the cathedral.

"A doorway or hidden passage. We know the facility is underground, we just need to find the entrance." McGonagall replied absentmindedly as she looked at the cathedral's stone walls.

Mallory walked over into the side room, and towards the old fireplace. Running his hands along the top, they came away with a powdery substance. Rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, feeling a gritty texture, before sniffing it, smelling a trace of Sulphur.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked around at the walls close to the fireplace. Taking his time, he ran his fingers along the wall for any trace of a latch, when his hands came across a familiar symbol.

"Minerva, you had best get over here," Mallory called out, looking around, seeing faint foot treads in the dust.

"What have you found?" Minerva asked urgently.

Mallory looked over at her, "Olivia was standing here, which means there must be a door somewhere in this general area."

"How do you know?"

"Look at the ground, there are footprints here before they disappear behind this wall," Mallory informed her. "I need to see that ring I gave you."

Minerva not questioning why handed it over to him as Tanner and Eve came to stand next to her. They watched as Mallory felt for the symbol he came across mere seconds ago, and looked down at the ring, and pressed it into the wall. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the building started to shake, and the wall disappeared to reveal a passageway.

"And here is your secret doorway." Mallory turned to her with a smile.

Minerva was about to congratulate him when she heard Hermione shout out to them in excitement.

The four of them looked at each other before hurrying to the front of the cathedral to see Hermione running her hands over the side of the altar.

"What have you found, Hermione?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

"I will have to look into it more, but according to the runes around this altar, it was used for soul binding rituals; both good and evil that date back centuries."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused. "I thought all soul bindings were dark as you are tying yourself to someone against their will."

"Honestly, Ronald. Not all soul bindings were used for enslavement. Some used them to deepen their love for each other, in other words, to make themselves feel complete. If one died, then the other would follow rather than spend the rest of their life alone." Hermione told them knowingly.

"If you touch the five runes on my side, and the five runes on the other side, each is pulsating with magic."

Minerva kneeled down and traced her fingers across the runes before pulling her hand back.

"You felt it too?" Hermione asked in excitement.

Minerva gave a nod, "What do these five runes mean, Miss Granger?"

"The ones on my side detail the outcome of a soul binding on someone who was unwilling. The ones on your side, are the opposite. In a sense that negative runes, like the ones shown here, always face towards the left or, are flipped to show a mirror side i.e. the negative outcomes." Hermione told them and walked around and kneeled next to Minerva.

"The positive runes are the benefits of a soul bind. This one here is called Algiz, which gives protection. The second is Uruz, which enhances sexual desires. The third is Fehu which gives prolonged happiness, the fourth is Laguz which gives both participant's life energy and lastly we have Berkana which gives fertility."

"And what of the negative?" Neville asked dreading the answer.

"If a soul bind is performed on an unwilling person, their protection will turn into danger, sexual desire will be nothing more than lust which would lead to violence, happiness would be hate, life energy would be enslavement and fertility would be mirrored as death."

Everyone remained silent not knowing what to say. Minerva stood up and looked over to the hidden passageway before turning back to look at the altar.

"What are you thinking?" Mallory asked in apprehension.

"Why on earth would Blofeld pick this cathedral as a hideout of all places, when he could have picked anywhere in the world?"

"Well, Verona, was the setting of Romeo and Juliet" George replied seeing everyone's attention turn to him.

"What, I do read now and again."

Hermione gave him an amused look, "He's right, the contents of the runes seem to echo Romeo and Juliet, but they also echo The Taming of the Shrew."

"I haven't read that one yet, so no spoilers," George told her in warning.

Minerva recalled of what she could remember of the story in her mind, Katherina an unwilling participant in her relationship, but Petruchio tempered her with various psychological torments until she became a compliant and obedient bride. She never liked the play personally, she found the play as a game and nothing more, but it still didn't explain why Blofeld picked here of all places. Unless he somehow knew about the alters properties. What could he hope to gain?

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Hermione continue with her theory.

"I can't say for certain that those two plays have any relation, considering there is a huge amount of literature going back decades. So, any piece of literature could correlate."

Minerva knew Hermione had made a valid point and speculating would get them nowhere.

"What do the rest of the runes around the altar say, Miss Granger?"

Hermione kneeled next to the alter and traced her fingers over the symbols as she read out the inscription.

"If love is true, to bind the soul is one of the highest forms of magic and love. Two souls sharing one life. Two threads are woven together to create one soul representing their love for all eternity. If love is forced, unhappiness and enslavement exist. Neither is happy at the hands of the other, thus the consequences result in the suicide of one of the souls. Torment and suffering will follow them for all eternity."

"Sweet Merlin," Kingsley muttered.

"There is more underneath, but it will take some time to translate it, but from what I can make out its instructions on how to perform a soul binding between two people," Hermione told her gravely.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Eve?" Tanner whispered into her ear.

"Yes, and I think Minerva is having the same thoughts."

"Okay, Miss Granger you stay here with Mr Weasley."

"Which one?" Ron and George said at the same time.

"Ron, the rest of you are coming with me," Minerva ordered. "Mallory, Kingsley, you will come with me to find James, the rest of you find Olivia and those servers."

"What about Blofeld and his men?" Luna asked her.

"Try and keep them alive, especially Blofeld."

The group gave a nod in acknowledgment and made their way into the entrance of the facility.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more," George muttered, causing the group to inwardly groan.

"I knew Hermione shouldn't have bought him the complete works of Shakespeare," Ginny muttered to her husband.

As the wall closed behind them, Harry couldn't help but agree with her as he conjured some light as they walked down the winding staircase.

"Where do you propose we start? We don't even have a layout." George whispered.

"Anywhere. We are not leaving here until Olivia and James are safe and Blofeld, Zara's and Travers are detained," Minerva replied, giving a sigh of relief when they finally reached the bottom. However, her relief was short lived when she saw the long metal corridors.

"We'll go left, the rest of you go right. Keep in contact at all times. And please for the love of Merlin be careful." Minerva told them.

"We always are, Min," George smirked. "Let's go, guys, we have a damsel to save."

"Don't let Olivia hear you call her that, she'll probably hex you." Ginny joked.

"She wouldn't," George said uncertainly as they started to walk down the corridor. "Would she?"

Minerva shook her head as she watched them go. "We had best make a start ourselves."

"I hate to recall Mr Weasley's earlier words, but how are we supposed to find, James?" Kingsley said looking at Minerva.

"I may be able to help there." Mallory cut in touching the comm in his ear.

"Q, I need you to track Bond's smart blood signal to give us directions to find Bond's location."

_"On it, Sir, but I can't guarantee these directions will be accurate."_

"Try your best, Q."

It was a few seconds before Q replied.

_"It seems he is on the move. Go straight down to your left, then go right."_

"Well?" Minerva asked waiting for directions.

"Straight down the corridor, and turn right," Mallory repeated withdrawing his gun.

They started walking down the corridor when the wailing sound of an alarm echoed throughout the facility.

Picking up the pace, they ran down the corridor and turned right to see three guards heading their way.

Minerva and Kingsley quickly stunned two of them, watching satisfied as their bodies fell to the ground.

Mallory saw the third guard aiming his gun at Minerva and pushed her out the way, while quickly firing his gun causing the bullet to embed in the man's thigh, while Kingsley stunned him unconscious.

"Thank you, Gareth."

"Anytime," Mallory replied just as Q spoke in his comm.

_"Are you all right?" Q's asked urgently. _

"We're fine, Q. Where do we go once we're at the end of the corridor?"

_"Take another left and tell me what you see."_

"A door."

_"Go through it."_

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Q." Mallory replied sarcastically.

"Head for the door." he repeated to Kingsley and Minerva.

Quickening their pace, they approached the door, and Kingsley pulled it open and ushered them inside.

Locking, the door behind them, they looked around noticing they were in an antechamber with a door on the far side. Minerva started to approach when she heard the sound of gunfire and hurried footsteps coming closer.

Minerva tightened the grip on her wand and looked back at Kingsley and Mallory giving them a subtle nod to get ready.

Pulling open the door, she saw three guards, guns raised, chasing a familiar figure who she nearly smacked with the door. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Minerva turned to see the bloody and bruised Bond staring back at her with distrust. She gazed into his blue eyes, seeing panic and confusion reflecting back at her.

Before she could inquire further, the door crashed open as the guards made their way inside.

"Both of you get down!" Kingsley shouted at them.

Minerva pushed them both to the ground just as the room erupted in gunfire.

Turning around, she waved her wand, watching in satisfaction as one of the guards was blasted off his feet, before smashing into the metal wall and crumbled to the ground with the other two guards joining him.

"I'm getting too old for this," Minerva muttered, as Kingsley helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you." She gratefully told him before looking down at James who was now in a sitting position with the help of Mallory.

She didn't miss the flinch, as soon as Mallory's hands touched him. Minerva felt a pain stab in her heart as she took in the deep lacerations on his torso, and goodness knows where else. He was broken. A shell of the man she had conversations with only a few months prior.

Kneeling down in front of him, she tried to give him a comforting smile.

"James, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. Do you know who I am?"

"No," James muttered. "Should I?"

"Minerva, we can't stay here. It isn't safe." Mallory told her regretfully.

Minerva knew he was right, but she needed answers as to what Blofeld did to him.

"James, we can protect you, but for that, you need to trust us?"

James narrowed his eyes, and looked around at each of the occupants looking for any deception in their eyes, but found none.

"All right." James agreed warily knowing it was the best option he had for the moment.

Minerva gave him a small smile, "thank you."

"But, you need to help me find her."

Minerva shared a look with Mallory their eyes meeting in silent conversation.

"Olivia? Mallory asked seeing James' attention turn to him.

"How do you…"

"She's my sister, James. She thought you were dead and came here to bring your body home,"

James turned to look back at Minerva hardly believing It was true.

"You're McGonagall?" He asked, hoping it was true and not some trick.

"Yes."

"They spoke about you, but I thought it was just another mind game."

"Who are they, James?"

James was about to answer when the sound of a single gunshot filled the air causing the room to erupt into chaos.

To James, it all happened in a blur as he watched the guard's blood splatter on the wall and the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. He felt someone rush past him, as the sound of labored breathing filled the room.

Shakily standing up, he looked down, seeing two pain-glazed eyes meet his own, before they finally closed.


End file.
